I Watched You Change
by parris411
Summary: Set after X2. Rogue and John dated during X2. Months past and she is rebuilding her life and she has fallen for Bobby. On a trip to the city Rogue see's John and can't get him off her mind then that night he pays her a vist.
1. Birthdays suck

_**Birthday's suck**_

Rogue sat in her room staring dejectedly out the window, it was John's birthday. She couldn't help feel depressed, this time last year her Bobby and John had been celebrating his birthday. She smiled remembering how John had looked a her with loving eyes, how he winked at her causing her cheeks to burn red, the three of them squashed into a photo booth, first the pulled funny faces them it turned into a power poshing war between John and Bobby. The night was a the thing that stuck the most in Rogue's mind.

It was ten at night and she had snuck into John's room to give him his present. She jumped on the bed and sat beside him as he lay lazily taking her present. Those were the time's, when they were alone, that Rogue knew she loved him.

He ripped off the wrapping to reveal a CD, Rogue knew now much he liked music.

'Flyleaf?' he asked.

'Yeah, I thought I'd introduce you to some new music.'

'I love it.' he lied. Rogue ignored his scepticism, she knew that once he listened to it he'd like it. 'You know you didn't have to get me a present, well you didn't have to buy me one.'

'What should have I got you then?' she asked laying down beside him and cuddling close to him.

'A kiss.' she froze and sat up sighing.

'John we talked about this I don't want to hurt you.'

'You won't,' she raised an eyebrow. 'OK, you could, but would be worth it.'

'No John.'

'Oh come, it's my birthday.' he looked up her with his chocolate eyes pleading.

'No Johnny.' she said avoiding is gaze. _Damn those eyes._

'Consider this my present.'

'I got you one!' she argued still ignoring his eye's.

'A present that I actually want.' I turned to glare at him.

'No.' as Rogue said this even she knew it didn't sound whole hearted.

John sat up straight, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 'Do I have to beg?'

Rogue gasped as his lips quickly touched her neck. She broke his grip and turned to face him. He smiled, a triumphant smile. Then there lips crushed together, John's arms wrapped around her in a lock and pulled her closer. She became so lost in the kiss it took her a few seconds to realise that her powers had kicked in. She immediately pushed John away, he fell onto the bed, gasping. She jumped off the bed trying to get as far away from him as possible.

'Im sorry John, I didn't mean too.' Suddenly a dopey grin appeared on his face as he breathing slowed.

'You shouldn't be apologising that was... great.'

'Really?' she asked surprised by his reaction she thought he would be calling her a freak and running away as fast as he could.

'Yeah, it was definitely worth the dizziness.' After several minutes passed he got off the bed and walked over to her a lustful look.

'Don't even think about it Johnny that's enough for tonight.' he took her hand and pulled her close.

'It's my birthday.'

'I think you've gotten enough presents for tonight mister.' John buried his head into her neck, her hair covering her skin.

'Bu you'll let me kiss you again soon?'

'Maybe next year.' she said pushing him away a playful smile on her face.

A tear streamed down her face as she realised that it would never happen, she would never get to kiss him again and she would never see him again. She walked over to her bed, curled in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Rogue woke up the next morning her mind still on John. She dressed in dark clothes to match her mood and tied her hair back, the way John hated it. She grabbed her books and headed for class. As she walked down the halls she was joined by Bobby Drake her boyfriend.

'Hey.' he gave her a heartbreaking smile and took her gloved hand.

'Hi.' she said giving him a smile, hiding her guilt. She knew it was cheap and wrong to start dating Bobby, Johns best friend after his departure but it was all his fault. If he hadn't left they wouldn't have grown closer, both upset at loosing a love one. Rogue loved Bobby, more than she thought she would but not the way she loved John, she knew she would never love like that again.

They arrived in Cyclops class several minutes later and took there seats in the back of the room still holding hand's. As the pair began chatting about trivial things Storm arrived, Rogue sighed, Scoot barely turned up o teach classes anymore. He had gone into a deep depression after the events at alkali lake like her, but he hadn't come out of it yet. She felt sorry for him loosing the one he loved, she wondered if she would be the same if John had died instead of not coming back.

_I hope I never find out, _she thought as Storm began class.

John woke up in his tent feeling the sun rising and heating the land. He sat up rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the sleeping girl beside him and ignore the nagging pat of him that longed for someone else. He climbed off the inflatable mattress trying not to wake her, she crazy on a normal day but without sleep, that was something he didn't need to deal with.

_Great fuck though _he though as he slipped on his black jacket before leaving the tent. The morning air was cool and crisp, the sky was clear and bright and the temperature was good for the early hours of the morning all the signs of a good day. He shoved is hands into is jacket pockets and wondered into the woods, taking the same route as usual.He had pent so much the the woods he knew it like the back of his hand. There wasn't much to do thee beside walking, playing fire and fucking Copycat, out of all of them the fire was on the top of the list. All the others were spreadacrossthe world doing missions while he was stuck with Magneto who was kept held up in his little metal room. Copycat wasn't much company, if she wasn't so hot he wouldn't bother with her. She was messed up, so messed up it made him look normal, even boring. The things she had told him about what she had done to her family belonged in a slasher movie in his opinion.

He kicked a stone along the ground ignoring the the doubt that he felt. _Maybe I should have stayed at the mansion?_

It was a week later, a Saturday afternoon and Rogue had gotten John off her mind. Storm had brought some of the older girls into the city to buy some new clothes. She was looking for a new pair of jeans while the others searched through skirts and dresses.

'What about this?' Rogue looked up to see Jubilee holding a dark denim mini skirt. Her and Jubilee had grown extremely close since the event at alkali lake, she was her best friend.

'No.'

'Come on,' Jubilee was always trying to get her to wear less clothes, not cover up so much. 'You can wear it with tights.'

'No Jubs,' she sighed in defeat and stalked off to the other girls while Rogue rolled her eye's/

She chose a new pair of dark denim jeans, her other pair had faded. She walked to the front of the store rummaging though her bag for her purse. She handed the jeans to the cashier still having no luck. The cashier tapped her fingers impatiently shewing her gum loudly.

As Rogue looked up to apologise she gasped when she saw a figure standing outside the shop watching her through the window. He was almost unrecognisable, his once brown hair was now blond, he had grown a few inch's and his was more toned. If she hadn't looked into his hypnotic chocolate eyes she was sure she wouldn't have noticed him standing there.

'John,' she dropped her bag and ran for the exit. She flung the shop door open her eyes darting to the stop where John was standing and he wasn't there. She turned in a circle her eye's seaching for him on the almost empty street. She began making her way down the street desperate to find him, wanting to prove it wasn't her imagination.

After she travelled a few blocks he stopped in defeat on the verge of emotional breakdown trying to convince herself she wasn't going crazy. She made her way slowly back to the store trying to think of a convincing lie. She was half way there when she spotted a worried looking Jubilee. As soon as she saw Rogue she ran to her her black hair bouncing side to side.

'Where the hell did you go?' she demanded panting for breath.

'I just... I thought I saw someone I knew.' Rogue avoided her gaze.

'Who?'

'No one.'

'Well it wasn't just nobody, I saw run out of the shop like a whirlwind by the time I got outside you had disappeared.'

'Did you tell the others?'

'No,' Rogue sighed in relief. 'I was just about to.'

'Don't!'

'I will if you tell me what's going on.' She was torn, she wanted to tell her but she was afraid that if she did she would sound insane.

'I... can't.'

'You can't or you don't want to?'

'You'll think I'm insane.'

'Only if you say that you saw a dead person.' she said with a small smile.

'I think... I thought I saw John.' Jubilee gasped dropping the bags she as carrying, she wrapped her in a hug.

'Omigod! Are you ok babe?' _Why I'd I think she would think I'm crazy?_

'I guess.' she lied. She was far from ok, at that moment it was taking all her might not to have a breakdown, to fall to her knee's and cry her heart out.

'Come on lets get back to the others, we can pretend your sick, go home earl, you look pretty pale.' Jubilee picked up her back, wrapped her arm around her fiend and they headed back to the others.

It was a the day after Rogue's day in town, she was couped in her room and her thoughts were whirling. She was arguing with herself still trying to figure out if John had just been her imagination.

_It couldn't have been, I don't have that god of an imagination!_

_Of course it was! One, it was his birthday a few days before that. Two, he's on a run with a wanted terrorist why the hell would he be in the city!_

_The public doesn't know he's with Magneto! It wasn't my imagination I would never put John as a blond._

Rogue rolled on her stomach and screamed, in frustration, into her pillow. After laying still for a few minutes she decided it was better not to dwell on it. She reluctantly dragged herself off the bed and headed down to the lounge hoping Bobby was there.

It was later that night Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and Piotr were watching a movie. Rogue was sitting beside Bobby on the couch his arm around but her mind was a million miles away She couldn't stop thinking about John and all the good times they had. She was still wondering if she had finally gone crazy. If she had really seen him then why did he run away?

_Because he doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything besides himself._

She tried to concentrate on the film and Bobby, he was her future, John was her past, a past she wished she could forget

Once the movie was over she quickly sad goodnight o everyone, Jubilee gave her a knowing look and she headed for her room. As she walked th halls Bobby appeared beside her

'Bobby, what are you doing?'

'Walking you to your room.' he smiled taking her hand. 'What did you think of the movie?'

'Um... it as good.' ow she wished she had payed attention to it.

'Really? I didn't think you'd like it.'

_Crap _'No I liked it.'

'Even the art when the girl jumped off the cliff?'

'Uh, yeah that was so sad.'

'Rogue that never happened.'

'It didn't?' she asked knowing she was outed. They stopped walking as the arrived at the door to her room.

'Nope. Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' she lied.

'You've just been distant all day, did I do something to you?'

'No Bobby,' now Rogue felt guilty 'Trust me I'm good just a little tired.'

'If you say so'

'Night.' Rogue was shocked when Bobby leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

'See you tomorrow.' he gave her that heartbreaking smile before walking away her hand slipping out of his grip. She turned and walked into her room in a daze. She closed the door still remembering the feel of his lips against hers.

Rogue gasped as she turned to see John sitting on the window edge across the room. A grin spread across his face as there eye's met.

'Miss me?'

* * *

Please review, I feed off them, and could you make it longer than one word I'd love that! The next chapter might be a while as I'm writing another fanfic too.


	2. Angels and playthings

_**Angels and playthings.**_

Rogue felt all the feeling in her legs disappear, she grabbed onto the side of the wall for support as John got to his feet.

'I guess not since Drake is all over you,' he said with a grin clicking his zippo open. 'You know I knew you'd move on but I though Drake would be the last person you'd get with. Kind of cheap isn't it?'

'What the hell do you want John?' she asked behind clutched teeth, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to cry or scream. She was avoiding his gaze, she knew looking at him would be too hard.

'It's Pyro and you never answered my question, don't you think it's cheap to start dating your ex's best friend.' She felt herself snap, anger washed over her until all she saw was red. She pulled off her gloves and swung her fist for him, her fist connecting with his jaw. He gasped stumbling backwards feeling breathless from her touch and in pain from her punch. Rogue was breathing heavily anger and adrenaline pumping through her veins before she went for another hit but this time John grabbed her by her wrist, her top protecting him from her skin. Before she had time to react he shoved her hard against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. Before she could suck in another breath her grabbed her shoulder blades and pinned her against the wall. Rogue looked up at him, properly for the first time since she had seen him. They looked different, there were consumed by that glint, the glint he had while he burned something. That's when Rogue became overwhelmed with emotions, she let the tears steam down her face tired of trying to hide them.

'Is this why you came, to see me cry? To get a kick out of my pain? Is that why you let me see you earlier today? Well job well done!' she said avoiding his eyes again.

'What? No!' John's face was a bag of mixed emotions.

'Did you come to kill me?' As soon as she said the words she regretted them, John was no longer confused he was pissed.

'What the fuck Rogue? How could you even think... I'd never...' he trailed off. Slowly he realised his grip in her and took a few steps away from her. She pulled at her top it had fallen off her shoulder. 'Is that what you think of me?'

'I don't know what to think.' she said softly, her eye's on the floor her hair making a curtain between them.

'It's still me Rogue.' he said sounding more like John not Pyro. He took a step towards her and touched her chin lightly so he could look into her eyes.

She let out a little sigh as she felt his warmth wash over her, she could see all the good times they had, all the times he'd lightly touch her. 'Don't.' she shouted pushing him away. She couldn't touch him, it would hurt too much later.

'Just go John! Why did you even come?'

'I... I wanted to see you.' he said softly sounding ashamed.

'Why would you want to see me? You don't care about me, you don't care about anything'

'How can you think that!' Rogue jumped as he shouted, she was surprised at the harshness of his voice.'You don't know how much I care about you! For fuck sake Rogue I love you!' At that moment she realised just how close they were, centimetres from one another.

'You don't.' she barely whispered, lost in his eyes.

'I do.' he breathed just before his lips gently touched hers. At first the kiss was tender, then it became ruff, passionate, hard. Rogue was lost in Johns memory's, his memory's of her, the first moment he saw her, there first kiss, the moment he realised that he loved her.

She was reluctantly bolted out of his mind as he pushed her away, the both stumbled a few feet away gasping for air. She looked at the ground still trying to comprehend the fact that he loved her, he really loved her.

'John-' His lips crushed against hers and she became too lost in his embrace to remember what she was going to say.

John stroked her hair as she was sleeping beside her, she looked like something out of a fairytale, he didn't deserve to have her in any form. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising, he would have to leave, he should have left sooner but he couldn't. He knew he shouldn't have come, that was a huge mistake, it would end up hurting him and her more in the long run. He had only meant to watch, just look at her but when he saw her with Drake...

_Drake! _He wanted nothing more than to burn him, some friend he was jumping on Rogue as soon a he left. As he felt the sun getting closer he knew he really had to go.

He blamed Magneto, if he hadn't sent him to the city he wouldn't have seen Rogue, he wouldn't have snuck through the tunnels and he wouldn't have done something as stupid as kissing her.

John smiled thinking about the kiss or kisses, he could still taste her on his tongue. He hated the fact that she meant so much to him, he would like nothing more then to get up and walk away from her and not care. He had never loved anyone as much as her.

He growled slowly getting to his feet, touching her so many times had taken a lot out of him, he could barely carry his own wait. He moved to the opposite end of the room, he had to leave now, he only had a few hours to get back to the camp before anyone would notice his absence. He looked at Rogue, laying peacefully on the bed with a smile on her face, she looked more like an angel then a fairytale.

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the head, she shuffled slightly, and reluctantly headed for the door. His and was on the door handle, he cast a glance at Rogue one last time and that was when he saw a picture on the desk. He glared at the picture ignoring the first instinct to burn it. He pulled his hand off the door handle and walked to the desk looking for a piece of paper.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open, she smiled thinking of her dream, her dream of John. She sat bolt upright realising that it couldn't have been a dream, it felt too real. She jumped to her feet and looked around for him, he was gone. She fought back tears knowing that she would probably never see him again. She sat down on the bed her head spinning, that was one effect of too much touching she couldn't tell the difference between what she wanted and what the essence she absorbed wanted. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to be with John forever. She thought about the kisses that her and John had exchanged, she could still smell him, his sent was on her clothes.

Then Rogue's thoughts went to Bobby, she had just cheated on Bobby. She felt her heart sting, she had never meant to do anything of the sort to Bobby. What the hell was wrong with her? Bobby was one of the sweetest guys on the planet and she had cheated on him with her ex. The ex who left her broken hearted, made her depressed, made her anger, make her skin crawl, made her heart beat faster, who she loved more than anything on the planet and who she was never going to see again.

Tears involuntarily streamed down her cheeks. As she wiped her eye's she saw an envelope with her name on it placed where a framed picture of her and Bobby used to be. She hurried to it and picked it up surprised at its weight. She ripped it open and turned it upside down to see its contents fall to the ground. Her hand slapped over her mouth, shock washed over her, when she realised the meaning of it, she began to cry. She dropped to her knee's unable to hold her own weight and broke down knowing she'd never see him again.

Vanessa Carlysle sat in the tent, holding her knee's, waiting for Pyro to return. It was almost bright, he had disappeared as soon as it was dark and he hadn't returned. She was worried, she cared, even loved, him but she knew he didn't feel the same for him there relationship was just sex. It was strange for her being so in love with him and having him only think of her as a plaything. It was always the other way. Vanessa remembered Deadpool, he had been handsome, she had cared for him but wasn't interested in monogamy where he was, that was a short relationship she didn't want to remember Deadpool made her feel normal.

Vanessa got to her feet feeling extremely confused, she hated being confused. She wondered if it would be easier if she stopped the confusion. A smile played across her face as she fantasized about the man different ways she could kill Pyro, snap her neck, shot him, stab him, burn him...

_Burn him,_Vanessa smiled thinking of how ironic it would be for Pyro to die by the very thing he loved most.

Just as she was planning out her strategy the tent opened and Pyro stepped in. As soon as she looked into his eye's she knew she couldn't kill him, she would miss him too much.

'Copycat!' he exclaimed looking none too pleased to see her which caused anger and hurt to boil through her, he was normally very happy to see her. 'What the fuck are you doing here?'

'Doesn't matter where the hell were you?'

'I don't have to tell you!' Vanessa didn't like how defensive he was being, she knew he was trying to hide something.

She let all her sense's heighten, thanking Sabertooth, and began to smell thew air to see if there was fear, anger, hate but all she smelt was the sent of a female, a young female, all over Pyro. Anger surged through her causing her to see red, she clutched her hand into a fist wanting more than anything at that moment to pull out her knife and slash his throat.

'You've been with someone.' she had her teeth clenched, trying to suppress all her anger, that was something she had never been good at.

'So?' Vanessa mad a move for her knife but quickly stopped herself she would not kill him, she would ripe him to piece's so his insides were no longer inside. 'Were not together Vanessa your just a fuck!'

'Iwas more before I had compition' _And I'm going to tear that competition to shreds and eat her alive. _She took a step towards Pyro, placing her hand on his chest so she could breath the sent in deeper, memorise it.

'Get off!' she was shocked when Pyro pushed her away, though he had gotten the work idea, she had never been turned down. Today had, had too many fist's for her liking. 'I'm not in the mood.'

'Your always in the mood!' she screamed her anger showing. 'Your like a little horny dog always on my fucking leg and today you expect me to believe your not in the mood!'

'Yeah.' he gave her a look she didn't understand before laying on the blow up mattress. She glared at him considering pinning him down and having her way with him, she was stronger than him. Just as Vanessa was about to pounce she noticed that there was something missing from Pyro.

'Where's your lighter?'

'I lost it.' _Liar! _She placed a fake smile on her face and backed out of the tent. She was going to find the little bitch Pyro had over chosen her, hopefully spilling some blood along the way.

* * *

Thanks to **_xwarsgirl, _Dora Moony, _cagedinsarcasm, summergirlforever _**and **_dulcesweet _**for reviewing you guys rock! Without ye I wouldn't have kept writing this thing!

Copycat aka Vanessa is a character that was in the x-men comic world. She is completely different in the comic from how I am writing her here, I cant resist a good bunny boiler!

Deadpool is another character in the x-men comic book world. He and Copycat were lovers so I thought it would be nice to throw his name in there!

Searching for a beta!! Anybody interested in the job?

I cant write without music so Ive posted my playlist on my page!

Next chapter will hopefully be up in a week!


	3. Guilty Memories

Thanks to Dora Moony and K.C.I.C. for adding my story to there favorites and all the people who reviewed this is for ye!

_**Guilty Memories**_

Rogue sat in class, her hand clutched tightly around the cold metal Zippo, as Storm babbled on about something unimportant. She wanted nothing more than to be alone in her room locked away from the world. She was sure if it wasn't for John's Zippo she wouldn't have gotten out of bed.

_John, _Rogue felt her eyes fill with tears and her heart shatter, she tried not to think of him but her thoughts were consumed by him. It didn't help that his voice was in her head, constantly whispering apologises, telling her that he loved her. She couldn't stop thinking about kissing him, his smell, his taste, his tongue...

Rogue jumped as the bell sounded pulling her out of her thoughts or fantasy. She gathered up her books and walked quickly out of the class trying to avoid meeting anyone in the hall. Bobby had been the worst, constantly asking was she ok, always at her. She guessed he was just being sweet she shouldn't be upset that her boyfriend actually cared about her but lately her patience was getting shorter, everyone was getting on her nerves. She guessed it had to do with touching John so much, she found she was always angrier after having skin contact with him.

'Rogue!' she sighed as Jubilee appeared beside her, she was far from in the mood to deal with her. 'God I havn't seen you in days, are you trying to avoid me?' she said with a smile.

'Obviously.' she murmured to herself.

They walked in silence for a while when Jubilee asked 'Are you OK? You seem kinda distant.'

'I'm fine.' she lied quickly hurrying into Scotts class, as usual Logan was covering for him.

Bobby was in the lunge worrying about Rogue, she was ignoring everyone the last few days. He had expected it ever since John's birthday for her to go into a depression, it always followed Rogue when John was concerned. He sunk into his seat not paying attention as Storm talked about the book they were studying, his mind was on Rogue. He wished there was something he could do to help her but he had never been able to. He remembered how she had been at the beginning after John's departure, she became numb ignoring everyone and shutting everyone out. He had tried to help her, he gave her a shoulder to cry on trying to be a good friend, a;ways secretly hoping they'd become more.

He sighed remebering the time when they had just been friends, that was a hard time for him. He had never told her but he had always loved her even when she was with John. He remembered the pain it used to cause him when they were together, the worst thing about it was putting a smile on his face. Then one memory came to mind, the first moment he remembered that he loved her.

Bobby sat on his bed staring intently at his book trying to ignore Rogue and John across from him, it hurt too much to watch them all over each other.

'Johnny stop it!' Bobby thought about putting his fingers in his ears but then they would defiantly know there was something wrong. He tapped his pen loudly ignoring there laughter as hard as he could trying to concentrate on anything. He thought about ice and a calm washed over him, it was strange how ice made him calm, cool but it also made him cold, heartless.

'Bobby,' he reluctantly was sucked out of his thoughts at the sound of John's voice. 'What the hell's wrong with you?'

'Nothing.' he said still looking at him book.

'Yeah, whatever, take care of Rogue will you I've got detention.' Bobby could hear him getting to his feet. He was about to argue when Rogue spoke.

'I am capeable of taking care of myself you know.' He supressed a smile at how strong willing she was that was one of the things he loved about her. _Like, one of the things I like about her._

'I know but I'd prefer if Bobby made sure that nobody tries to steal you while I'm gone.'

'You'll only be gone for an hour.'

'But nearly every guy her wants you so I cant trust any of them to not try anything except Bobby.' Guilt swelled inside him, little did his friend know he was the person he should least trust with the task. He looked up when John slammed the door, then he's eyes quickly slipped down to his book again.

Suddenly something soft hit him in the head. 'Hey!' he shouted as the pillow landed beside him. He looked over at Rogue to see her sitting on the bed smiling. 'What was that for?'

'We'll you were sitting there brooding so I thought I'd give you a reason to.'

'I'll give you brooding.' he growled picking up the pillow and throwing it at her. She ducked to floor so it just pasted by her head.

'You missed loser.' she teased getting to her feet. Bobby jumped to his feet and tackled her to the bed, she let out a little yell then began giggling.

'No Bobby!' he smiled as he began tickling her, he knew that was her one weakness.

'Who's the loser now.' Bobby groaned as he felt a pillow hit him hard across the head. She took his moment of weakness and pushed him off her.

'I'm the queen of pillow fights.' she declared giggling madly sitting on top of him. He struggled to get free but she pinned him to the ground. 'Now say that I'm the queen and I'll let you go.'

'Your the queen,' he sighed. Rogue smiled triumphantly realising her grip on him. 'Not.' Bobby got to his feet and made a run for the door. He fell to his bed when he felt a weight crash on him. He rolled on his back breathlessly as Rogue lay on top of him. As they both lay there panting it accurred to him just how close they were, he could feel her breath on his face. They both stopped breathing and stared into each others eyes. Bobby inched forward, so did Rogue and just as they were about to kiss she pulled away breathing 'No,'

She quickly climbed off him and grabbed her jacket charging for the door, she stopped with her hand on the doorhandle and said 'I like you Bobby, I like you alot but I love him.'

She charged out of the room while Bobby whispered. 'But does he love you as much as I do.'

Bobby felt guilt as he thought about this memory, he really hadn't been a good friend to John. _Why the hell do I care! He left, he left her and everything behind!_

He felt anger surge through him, he still couldn't get over what John had done, the betrayal. He would never admit it but he missed his friend more then he would like. He sighed, as the bell sounded, getting to his feet. _Way to mess up my head for the rest of the day._

The bell for the end of the day sounded and relief washed over Rogue, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to hold it together for much longer. She got to her feet and walked quickly out of the classroom before Logan could give them homework. She walked down the halls and burst into her room, locking the door behind her. She lent against the door, it felt as a weight had been lifted off her as she let the tears drip down her face. She sank to the ground, leaning against the door, feeling tired. She pulled off her gloves, her hands hot and irritated.

She dragged herself to her feet and walked to the bed deciding it would be more comfortable than the floor. She landed on it face first, she could feel the tears continuing to fall. She wondered how long it would take this time before she no longer felt the need to cry, it had been months before, would it be easier now that she had been through it before. No, it would be harder, knowing that she had a chance to try to make him stay but she didn't, she didn't even try to convince him.

She turned on her side and pulled Johns lighter from her pocket. She held onto it closely at least she would always have a piece of him. That lighter was a part of him and it was forever hers.

John was sitting in his tent trying to get used to his replacement for his Zippo, already he hated it. He hated the cold feel of the metal against his wrists, though he did like the little personal touch Copycat had put on it, the shark teeth. Looking at the shark teeth he thought of his Zippo, then of Rogue. He felt a pain in his chest thinking about her, like there was a part of it missing. At first he tried to convince himself that it was the absence of his lighter, it held so much memeorys for him but he couldn't lie to himself for long.

When he had returned, after his run Copycat, he realised just how much he missed her. The anger that constantly burned inside him seemed to disappear when he was with her, he had almost forgetten what it felt like.

He began twiddling with his fingers already missing his lighter but he didn't regret giving it to Rogue, now he would always be with her. He wanted to see her with every fibre in his body but he knew he couldn't, he didn't want to Copycat to her, God knows what she'd do to her. Kill her, torture her, most likely something that made those things look humane.

Suddenly Copycat burst through into his tent. He sat up straight about to kick her out when she spoke. 'Mystique's back.'

John suppressed a smile, he didn't like to show anyone just how much he liked the shape-shifter. He got to his feet and walked out of the tent and followed Copycat into the woods. They were just a few centimeters from Magnetos underground room when he saw Mystique. He remembered how intimidated and attracted he was to her at first, it was hard not to, but her personality had made his feelings change for her. It was hard to believe but Mystique was very motherly, she protected them all, she reminded John of Storm of sometimes.

'A welcome party.' she smiled sauntering forward.

'No we were just coming to see if you were alive, Toad told us that you probably wouldn't make it through this one.' he shrugged.

'I've always told you Pyro not to underestimate anyone.'

'Trust me I'd never underestimate you.' The both exchanged a little smile which seemed to piss Copycat off. She glared at the pair and stood in between them.

'So Mystique what were you doing for Magneto anyway?'

Mystique gave Copycat a patronising smile. 'If he hasn't shared it with you then he obviously doesn't want to tell you,' She pushed past her and began walking into the woods. 'Oh and before I forget he wants to see you, coming Pyro?' Copycat swore charging to see Magneto, John grinned running to catch up with Mystique.

They walked in silence for a while before she spoke. 'So Pyro can I ask why Erik would be worried about you?' He was slightly taken aback by her question, that was the last thing he had expected her to ask.

'Um... he is?' _Idiot! Playing dumb is not the best route!_

'Yes he says that the past week your mind has been somewhere completely different, you haven't been concentrating.'

'And he asked you to ask me what was wrong?'

'No, he told me to find out and I thought this would be the best approach.'

'If he wanted to know then why not ask Copycat?'

Mystique laughed, a cruel and patronising one. 'You know how unstable she is, she is fine to use when you want to go in kill everyone no questions asked but other than that. Why do you think he doesn't use for missions, he knows she is too unpredictable.'

'Is that why he keeps me around, he thinks I am unstable?'

'No, he thinks you are a good soldier and the best person to protect him when I am not around,' John smiled, he was happy to finally discover the reason why he was out of all the action. 'And you still haven't answered my question, why would he be worried?'

'I... I've just had alot on my mine.'

'Like what?'

'Nothing I want to tell you.'

'Well you better give me something Pyro because Erik's getting worried.'

'Why?'

'Because when people get distant like this they want to leave.'

'You can't think I'd want to leave?'

'I know you wouldn't want to leave but he doesn't.'

'I don't know,' he sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. He had never thought his one night with Rogue could cause so much problems. 'Tell him it's over Copycat, I'm afraid she might kill me in my sleep.'

'And why would she do that?' He raised an eybrow at her. 'I know she is crazy but she doesn't kill without a motive.'

'Yes she does.'

'No there's always some reason, even if it means your a friend of the person who broke her nail,' Mystique stopped and turned to him. 'What did you do to her?'

'Well, I... we kind off...'

'Do not tell me you slept with her.' she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

'Well...'

He swore as Mystique hit him across the head.

'What the hell is wrong with you Pyro? I told you to stay away from her!'

'I know but she offered it up on a plate and I... couldn't help myself, it just happened and you didn't have to hit me.'

'I thought it might knock some sense into you,' she snapped turned and beginning to walk. 'That story doesn't work why would she want to kill you?'

'Because she is obsessed with me.'

'Interesting, it's normally the men who are obsessed with her, we've lost a lot of men because of that.'

'Are you sure? Because she's pretty damn set on us having a relationship.'

'Well at least your not seeing anyone else, then she'd really have a reason to kill you.' John froze and then continued to walk but it was too late.

'You really do have a death wish don't you!'

'It's not like I planned it, it just happened!' he said trying to justify his action, truth be told he hadn't thought of Copycat going physco.

'That's your excuess for everything today isn't it? So who is this girl you risked your life for?'

'Nobody.'

'She's obviously somebody if you won't tell me Pyro.' he avoided her gaze, she was getting more angry by the second.

'I cant tell you.'

'Copycat will hunt her down and if she cant find her she'll kill you,' Mystique stopped in front of John looking him directly in the eyes. 'Is this girl's life more important then yours?'

'Yes.' Pyro walked off leaving a speechless Mystique to stare after him.

Jubilee headed to Rogue's room, she hadn't been to classes in the last few days. The teachers claimed she was sick but she knew she wasn't, she was sure in the year she had known her Rogue hadn't been sick once. She was certain it was about John, she had been expecting it with his birthday and her seeing him in the city. Jubilee still wasn't sure to believe her friend, when it came to John she was crazy.

_John you jackass why did you leave? _she thought. Then she realised something, she really had no idea why he had left. She remember a time when Rogue hadn't been around, she could have seen him leaving in a heartbeat, before her arrival he was always angry and a mean bastard. Then Rogue and him got together and he was like a completely different person, well when he was with her, when Rogue wasn't there she always saw a flickers of the old angry John. _Maybe he was more angry then any of us realised._

Jubilee arrived at Rogues bedroom and tried to barge in, to her annoyance the door was locked. _Damn that girl is too smart!_

'Rogue!' she shouted slamming on the door. She growled when Rogue didn't reply. 'I know your in there,' she slammed the door harder and harder considering throwing her fireworks at it if she didn't open soon. 'I'm getting in one way or another so you might as well let me in and save us both some time.'

Jubilee smiled as she heard Rogue get to her feet, she smiled when the door swung open to reveal a chalky pale, red eyed Rogue. 'You look like crap.' she said absentmindedly.

'Thanks Jubilee thats what I wanted to hear.' she said turning and trudging back into the room.

'Sorry I didn't mean it.' she said closing the door and taking a few steps into the room.

'I know you did, what do you want?' She was surprised by how blunt she was being.

'Um... I wanted to see if you were OK?'

'I'm fine I wish everybody would stop asking me that damn question!' Rogue snapped sitting on her bed.

'Your fine? You don't sound like you are to me'

'Well I am, so if you'd just leave me the hell alone!' She glared at Jubilee.

'Fine, I was just trying to be a good friend but I can see you want to be alone!'

'I cant believe it you finally figured it out even after with me telling you! I thought you were too dumb to ever understand.'' Jubilee stormed to the door. As she was slamming it behind her she turned to see Rogue laying on the bed and saw her clutching a familiar chrome Zippo.

* * *

A/N: I wrote Bobbys memory over six times and I'm still not happy with it, but that was the best I could do. I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun to write John's interaction with Mystique.

Still searching for a beta anybody want the job, anybody at all? Please review! I'll give you a cookie!


	4. Birthday Blackmail

_**Birthday Blackmail**_

Kitty Pryde charged down the hall, she was a woman on a mission. She didn't stop to knock on the door but just phased through not caring if she was being rude.

'Rogue!' she shouted. Her friend jumped to her feet sliding something in her pocket.

'Kitty what the hell are you doing in my room?' she demanded.

'Helping my friend.'

'I don't need any help.' she said folding her arms and sitting back down.

'Your not that friend I'm trying to help.' Rogue cast her a perplexed look. Kitty sighed, sitting beside her, thinking the soft approach might work better.

'Look I know why you're depressed-'

'No you don't,' Rogue snapped then added in a whisper. 'Nobody does.'

'I know it's because of John, isn't it always?' Rogue looked at the ground her expression blank. She looked a mess, her hair was a mass of frizz and knots, her eyes were bloodshot and had bruise like circles under them. 'Honey you need to suck it up, this depression is affecting everyone.'

'How?' Kitty clenched her teeth, she very rarely lost her temper or got angry but today her patience was very short.

'Bobby's upset, he thinks he's done something to make it worse, Logan's all moody and he's taking it out on everyone else and Jubilee...' she trailed off. 'Do you even know what day it is?'

'Friday.' she said in a patronising tone.

'Yes but... it's Jubilee's birthday.' Slowly Rogue's eyes grew wider.

'No, it can't! Then that means it's been... almost three weeks.' They both stayed silent when Rogue got to her feet, swore and ran to her wardrobe grabbing clothes off there hangers. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Ten minutes she emerged looking like a new person, she was washed, her hair was tied back and she had a slight smile on her face.

'Come on then.' she said as if Kitty was the one holding them up. Kitty got to her feet and followed Rogue to Jubilee's room.

'I'm so sorry.' Rogue had been begging Jubilee's forgiveness for the past half an hour, though she had said she was forgiven she still felt guilty. _How could have I forgotten here birthday! How could I only think two weeks had passed when it was coming on three? Maybe the saying is wrong, time fly's when you're depressed._

'Jeez Rogue its cool, now can you stop apologising so we can choose my outfit,' the school was having a little party for Jubilee that night and of course she was dressing up. 'I need to be the hottest person at my party.' She turned back to her wardrobe and began searching through it. Rogue was sure her and Kitty had the most amount of clothes in the mansion, she was sure Macys stocked less. She had gone through piles of clothes which were now discarded on the bed and floor.

'This?' Jubilee asked holding a turquoise dress with black lace up against herself.

'Um… I'm not sure.'

'You have to be sure I need to look good tonight!' she snapped.

'Someone's tense.'

'Well you would be too.' She said throwing the dress on the floor.

'And why are you so tense, it's not like you?'

'Because I want… Withers gonna be there.'

Understanding dawned on Rogue's face 'Oh…' For over three years she had, had a huge crush on Kevin Ford or Wither as everyone calls him.

'What are you wearing?' Jubilee asked pulling out a dress, putting it against her then throwing it on the bed.

'Um... this.' I said looking at my outfit. I was wearing a green turtle neck and jeans.

'I don't think so.'

'Why not?' I said offended that she didn't like my outfit.

'Because all of the girls are dressing up, meaning pants are prohibited.'

'Say's who?'

'Me.'

'Jubilee I have to cover up, I don't want to hurt anyone.'

'And you won't if you're wearing it with leggings.'

'No Jub's.' I said sternly

'Fine!' she snapped. Then a sly smile spread across her face. 'So what you'd get me for my birthday?'

'Um... I thought we went over this.'

'Wait you didn't get me a present,' Jubilee looked shocked.

'I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that.'

'Wait I have an idea.'

'You have an idea it's the end of the world.' Jubilee shot her a glare and threw a dress in her face as she giggled.

'You wear that dress and I'll let you off the hook for forgetting my birthday and not getting me a present.'

'No hope in hell am I wearing a dress!'

'Ok then,' she turned pulling out a denim mini skirt from her closet. 'Then it's a skirt.'

'No, I'm not wearing either.'

'You didn't get me a present.' She wined and added' You can wear leggings with it,'

Rogue bit her lip unable to decide. Jubilee gave her puppy dog eyes trying to look tearful. 'Come on it's my birthday.'

'Fine!' she snapped getting to her feet and snatching the skirt from her. 'But you know I'll never forgive you for the emotional blackmail.'

She mused over this for a second then shrugged. 'I can live with that, now strip.' _Why is it at birthdays I'm always blackmailed into doing something that puts people in danger?_

John couldn't take it anymore he was going crazy without seeing Rogue. He kept dreaming about her, his mind was consumed of fantasies about her. He had argued with himself all day but in the end he knew he had no choice. As soon as the sun began setting he snuck out of his tent trying not to let Copycat catch him, if she did he wouldn't get to see her.

'I keep telling you, you need to improve on your stealth skills.' John turned to see Mystique leaning against a tree a smile playing on her face.

'Don't fucking do that!' he snapped his heart and breathing picking up speed.

'Jumpy aren't we, and where are you sneaking off to?' she asked walked towards him.

'I'm... I just needed to get away for a bit.'

'To others Pyro you might be a good liar, which I very much doubt. Now are you going to tell me the truth?'

John stayed silent he wasn't going to tell her the truth she would only try to stop him. 'Your going to see that girl aren't you?'

'Yes.' he said looking down at his hands, he felt like a naughty schoolboy.

'What's so special about this girl that you would risk life and limb for?' Mystique shouted. 'It's not like you love her!'

'I do.' Shock clouded Mystique's expression and very rarely did she show any expression.

She sighed. 'Go, I'll cover for you and try to keep Copycat from following you.'

'Really?'

'Yes, no go before I change my mind.'

'Thanks.' John would have hugged her if he wasn't sure she would have punched him. He hurried into the woods hoping Mystique had a good plan to keep Copycat occupied.

Rogue fought against Jubilee as she dragged her towards the party.

'There has to be another way for you to forgive me, any other way.' She said getting more anxious the closer they got. She could just imagine the reception she would get, everyone horrified that she didn't care about there safety, all of the mocking her yet keeping there distance so they won't get hurt.

'Nope sorry this is the only way.'

'I hate you.' She mumbled.

'I know you don't mean that so I'll forgive you.' Her heart began to speed up as they were seconds away from the lounge, her chest felt extremely tight and her palms began sweating.

Jubilee stopped just out of view from the lunge and turned to Rogue. 'Do I look OK?'

Jubilee was wearing a black baby doll dress, with a chunky blue belt and blue high heals. Her hair was curled and tied in a loose side ponytail.

'Beautiful.'

'Do you think he'll notice me?' Rogue did have to ask who she was talking about.

'He'd be blind not to.'

'Ready?' she asked with a huge smile plastered on her face.

'No but let's go.' Rogue took a deep breath, touched her pocket where John's Zippo was and followed Jubilee into the lounge.

The lounge had been completely transformed for the party, there was pink fairy lights covering every part of the room, Britney spears was blasting throughout the room, all the furniture had been moved to the side so people could dance, there was pictures of Jubilee with different people all over the walls, there was a table covered in food but the most noticeable thing was 'Happy birthday Jubilee' in lights over the fire place.

'Wow.' Rogue gasped guessing that it was the handy work of Kitty she found it amazing what the girl could do.

It took Rogue a few minutes to notice that everyone was staring at her with months open and eyes bulging. He first instinct was to run and she was about to do just that when Bobby appeared at her side.

'You look amazing.' He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. It took a while for her to understand this movement when she realised that he was trying to show everyone else that she was his.

'Really?' she really couldn't see the difference. Jubilee had dress her in a navy v-neck with quarter length sleeve, a black denim mini skirt, black leggings and black suede ankle boots.

_I guess a little effort makes a big difference._

'Of course you always look amazing.' Her cheeks burned red causing him to smile, the smile that sent shivers down her spine. She smiled up at him and looked deeply into his hypnotic frosty blue eyes she could swear they could see into her soul. 'Do you want a drink?'

'Um…' Rogue quickly snapped out of her trance. 'Yeah, sure.' Bobby's smile turned into a satisfied grin as he walked off to get her drink. She looked around the room and noticed that nearly everyone had attended including Scott. Rogue suppressed a gasp when she saw him, he was standing by himself in a corner sipping a drink, she didn't think he'd be coming out of his room for a while. She casually slipped over to him he didn't notice her until she was by his side

'Hi Mr. Summers.' She smiled.

'Rogue it's OK you can still use my nickname.'

'Really?' Rogue was wary, her and Jean had come up with it to annoy him but instead he had grown to like it.

'Really.'

'Okay Cyke.'

'How are you?'

'I was about to ask you the same thing suga'' Rogue always turned on her natural southern charm when she was with Scott, she found it loosened him up.

'But I haven't been the one held up in my room for three weeks.'

'Yeah you were held up in your room longer.'

'I guess I was.'

'But really Cyke are you okay?'

'This week I am but next week who knows, you?'

'Same, Jubilee was the only reason I got out of bed today.' They both stood together in silence until the Professor called Scott over. 'See you soon Rogue.'

'Make sure it's not as long this time.' She said as he crossed the room. Rogue strolled around the room not wanting to stand still. When she felt someone tap her shoulder she assumed it was Bobby. She turned and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw Logan, she hadn't realised just how much she had missed him.

'You finally back kid?'

'Yep.'

'For good?'

'For a while.' She shrugged, though she would have liked to have said yes she knew that it would be a lie.

'Could you give me a warning the next time you're going to… get sick, this place is pretty boring without you kid.'

'I'll try,' she smiled. Then Jubilee ran up to her smiling and bouncing with happiness.

'Rogue you'll never believe what just happened!' she squealed.

'I think that's my queue to leave.' Logan whispered to her. She cast him small smile before he returned to the Professor.

'Wither just asked me out.'

'That's great.' she smiled half heartedly, she wasn't sure but something about Kevin gave her the creeps, maybe it was the way he looked at her.

'You don't sound happy, why aren't you happy for me?'

'I am, it's just everyone staring at me like I'm a ticking time bomb, and it's really pissing me off.' The last part wasn't a lie.

'Rogue there all staring at you because you're hot.'

'What?'

'Come on your telling me you can't see the look of lust on every guys face here.'

'No… that's ridiculous.' She stuttered.

'Fine, don't believe but that doesn't mean I'm wrong.'

Just as Rogue was about to tell her that she was crazy and didn't understand people Bobby appeared by her side and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Rogue gasped and looked up at him slightly dumbstruck.

'Sorry Rogue but she's right.' He smiled, seeming happy at her shocked reaction, and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close again. She was still staring up at him when she noticed a flicker of light out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see John, hidden behind a corner, his fist engulfed I flames and watching her with an angry expression.

John walked down the tunnels in the mansion eager to see Rogue. The tunnels were cold, damp and water leaked through tiny cracks. He though Xavier would have taken better care of his home, he was sure he had never seen a cobweb in all the time he lived there. His hands were in his jacket pockets to keep them warm, he hated being cold. That nights weather was the one he despised the most. It was drizzling, the wind was blowing strong and it was so cold he could see his breath in the air, the worst weather for fire.

He reached to end of the tunnel he closed his eyes and concentrated hard to see if he could sense any heat, specifically any body heat near. When he didn't he slammed against the wall with all his might, it slide open as he rubbed his shoulder in pain.

John popped his head around the corner and began quickly moving, it was a miracle he hadn't gotten caught the last time, now he needed another one. He moved quietly through the halls making as little noise as possible as he could. The closer he drew to Rogue's room he began to notice just how empty the room's were, he had left camp just as it was getting dark, that was seven, it could have been no later then nine.

_Where the hell is everybody?_

At that moment he heard footsteps, he dived into the closet room and left the door open ajar He heard the familiar voices of Kitty Pryde and Meena Banerjee.

'Did you see Wither and Jubilee there all over each other?' Meena said is her sing-song voice.

'It's her birthday she can like do what she wants.' Kitty said standing up for her best friend. 'Like you did at you birthday.'

'What did I do?'

'It's more a matter of who you did'

The girls voices faded into the background and John knew he'd probably be waiting for Rogue for a while her and Jubilee were best friends. He crept back out of the room and walked to Rogue's bedroom preparing himself for a long wait. The closer he got to her room the more the thought of waiting got (?). He turned around and headed to the lounge the place she was most likely to be.

He was extra careful the closer he got to the lunge until he had reached the perfect place where he could watch and not be seen. He peered around the corner and saw the lounge was covered in pink lights.

_Just like Jubilee. _He thought with a small smile.

Then he saw her. She was chatting animatedly to Jubilee with a smile on her face. Her hair was draped over her shoulders, she was wearing a top that showed of her cleavage, and she was wearing a skirt something that she had told John she would never do no matter how many times he asked.

_An angel, she is defiantly an angel._

Rogue's cheeks turned red as they did so often then Bobby appeared by her side. John felt jealousy surge through him. Then to his horror Bobby leaned down and kissed Rogue on the cheek. His jealousy quickly turned into murderous anger, he balled his hand in a fist and fire consumed it. He wanted nothing more than to burn layers of skin slowly off him. Then Rogue turned and looked directly at him.

He quickly turned away and killed the flames, he didn't want her to see him kill anyone, and he knew she still believed that he was a good person. He charged down the hall heading for the tunnels, he concentrated all his energy on getting back to the camp and not killing Bobby, not setting him alight and watch him burn, not melt him into water…

'Uh.' John growled trying to ignore the pleasure those images brought to him. He hopped he didn't run into anyone, for their own safety, with the anger surging through him he would kill anyone that got in his way.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, but was really minutes, he reached the door to the tunnels. He slammed against the wall, ignoring the pain. He was about to step through when he heard the voice of a southern bell.

'John!' He turned about to tell Rogue to leave him alone, when she dived at him. Her lips connected with his and she wrapped her arms around him. After the shock wore off, he melted into the kiss and hugged her closer. Too quickly he felt the tug of her powers, he felt weak and breathless. Just at the right time Rogue pulled away. He rested his head against hers gasping for breath and inhaling her sweet smell.

'Holy shit.' John's heart stopped and his head snapped up to see Jubilee standing frozen at the end of the hall watching the pair with wide eyes.

* * *

I want to thank Sakura4eva, Wanda W, dulcesweet, PlonkerOnDaLoose, K.C.I.C., and alexmonalisa for reviewing. Cookies for all of ye!

Please keep reviewing I'll give you another cookie!

A/N: Meena Banerjee is a character from an x-men book I just bought called 'Watchers On The Walls' by Christopher L. Bennett.


	5. Different Side

The trailer for this is up on youtube! Your going to have to go for my profile for the link, fanficiton sucks and keeps deleting the link!

This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful people who added this story to there favourites Dora Moony, K.C.I.C., Sakura4eva and last but not least alexmonalisa, you guys rock!

With the story were going back a bit and telling from Rogue's point of view!

* * *

**_A Different Side_**

Just as Rogue was about to tell Jubilee that she was crazy and didn't understand people Bobby appeared by her side and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Rogue gasped and looked up at him slightly dumbstruck.

'Sorry Rogue but she's right.' He smiled, seeming happy at her shocked reaction, and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close again. She was still staring up at him when she noticed a flicker of light out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see John, hidden behind a corner, his fist engulfed in flames and watching her with an angry expression.

Rogue turned away her head spinning, heart beating. She was confused about his angry expression until she realised that he had seen Bobby kiss her. She quickly turned and saw that he was gone.

'Bobby I'll be back in a second.' She pulled away from his embrace and ran down the hall. As she ran her mind was whirling, she had no idea where John was going then it hit her, the only way he could have possible got in undetected. She ran thought the deserted halls knowing she had to catch up with him and show him that Bobby's kiss meant nothing to her. She turned the corner sharply and saw John was about to disappear down the tunnels.

'John!' She shouted in desperation hoping he stopped. He did and he turned, she didn't give him a chance to speak. She dived at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. He was frozen in shock beneath her for a few seconds before he began kissing her back just as hard. She was lost in his kiss she wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him to keep absorbing the feelings he had for her. Quickly she realised that her abilities had kicked in, she reluctantly pulled away from him. He rested his head against hers gasping for breath, her hair blocking his skin from hers. She was breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush she had just felt.

'Holy shit.' Rogue felt her heart stop at the familiar voice. She pulled away from John to see Jubilee staring at her with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. 'I can't believe it.' She turned and disappeared down the corridor.

'Shit,' Rogue swore. 'John you have to go.'

'What? I'm not leaving you now.' Rogue wondered if he was going insane or still light headed from the kiss.

'You have to go! If she tells everyone and they find you here they'll kill you.' John gave her a quick kiss on the lips and climbed into the tunnel. She turned and ran after Jubilee hearing the slam of the tunnel door closing.

She quickly caught up with Jubilee who was storming down the hall. 'Jub's wait!

She grabbed her arm and spun her around. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' Jubilee shouted. 'Are you insane, he's not on are side Rogue!'

'Why should that matter?' She asked.

'He's a murderer Rogue! He's a cold blooded, heartless person.'

'He's not.' Nobody knew John like she did.

'How can you off all people say that? He left you high and dry Rogue to join the brotherhood, he broke your heart.'

'Something he's regretted everyday.'

Jubilee snorted and mumbled 'I can't believe this.' She turned and began walking down the hall again.

'Please what ever you're going to do don't do it' Rogue begged. 'Were not hurting anyone.'

'I can't let you do this. You're obviously so in love with him you can't see that he's using you to get information.'

'He's not using me!' Rogue shouted she was getting angrier by the second she pushed the angrier back and continued begging.

Jubilee ignored her and continued charging down the hall. To Rogue's horror Jubilee burst into the Professors office.

'Professor-'

'No Jubilee!' Rogue shouted cutting her off and diving in front of her as if blocking the Professor from her view would help.

'Sorry,' Jubilee pushed her aside and said 'Professor Rogue's been seeing John.' Rogue felt sick to the pit of her stomach, her back was to the Professor, she knew Xavier was a tolerable man but she knew even he had his limit's. She slowly turned to face him he was behind his desk looking back and forth between the girls.

'Jubilee I am well aware of this fact.' Rogue's mouth fell to the ground, she was speechless, he had known the whole time.

'Wh-what?' Jubilee was looking at Xavier like he was insane. 'You knew and you just let them go on!?' She looked sick, like there was something unnatural about Rogue and John being together.

'Yes. I can't not control what my students do.' He said simply coming out form behind his desk and coming closer to the pair of adolescent girls.

'Yes you can! He's the Brotherhood and we're the X-men! Why am I the only person who can see that they shouldn't be together?'

'Jubilee if you wouldn't mind leaving me and Rogue to speak in private.'

'But-'She stopped mid-sentence when Xavier shot her a look to convey it wasn't up for discussion. Jubilee gave the two a disgusted look before turning and storming out of the room. Rogue sank into the couch, she knew Jubilee would tell everyone and she would have to leave, she could tell that Jubilee's reaction was good compared to some that she would get.

'Jubilee won't remember anything that has just happen.' She looked up at the Professor perplexed.

'What?'

'Jubilee will not remember any of this conversation or ever finding you and John in the hall. She will thing that she went looking for you with no success.'

'You… can do that?'

'Yes but I chose only to do it on rare occasion and I can only alter a few minutes of a persons memory.'

'But why?' Xavier gave her a small smile and turned leaving his office saying 'You should get back to the party before anybody else comes looking for you.'

Copycat walked though the woods unable to believe her own stupidly. She should have known Mystique's training session was a trick to give Pyro a chance to go see his whore. She would have killed the shapeshifter but knew how close her and Magneto were, she didn't need someone as powerful as him as an enemy.

Luckily for her Mystique had let her go, the shapeshifter underestimated just how good her tracking skills were. She took in a deep breath and turned right she found it extremely easy to follow Pyro's sent he smelt of ash, charcoal and bleach, one of the oddest scents she had ever come across.

She was now deep into the woods she was travelling north, but to where she wasn't sure. She was weak she had been using her powers too much. She hated the fact that she had a limit, there was a time she didn't, before William Stryker.

Suddenly she doubled over in pain. She fell to her knee's her heart feeling like it was about to explode out of her chest as it picked up speed. The pain was quickly joined by another, she clutched her head as sharp jolts of pain hit it, and it felt like she was being stabbed in the head, something she had experienced before. She screamed just as warm liquid dripped down her eyes. Suddenly the pain stopped and Copycat was left completely breathless. She wiped her eyes to find that the liquid was crimson, her eyes had cried blood. That was one of the side effects of William Stryker's experiments. Copycat pulled herself to her feet and began to stumble back to camp. All her ability's were gone all the things she had copied were blocked off, now she was as weak and defenceless as a mere mortal.

It was a half an hour later and she was taking twenty times longer to get back to camp. She knew she wouldn't make it, her vision was becoming blurred, she could barely hold herself up but she had to keep trying. Vanessa was half way to camp when she saw an angry looking Mystique appeared from behind a tree.

'Copycat where the hell-' Mystique broke off when Vanessa collapsed face first to the ground unable to hold herself up anymore.

Rogue was standing beside Bobby as Jubilee blow out the candles on her pink birthday cake. She was waiting anxiously for Jubilee to suddenly remember what she had seen and announce it to the school but it had been over and hour and Jubilee was acting as if she had not seen anything. Everybody clapped as Jubilee smiled radiantly. She couldn't stop glancing every so often at the Professor, when she though about it how the hell wouldn't he have know about her and John?

_Why did that never cross my mind? _People began dancing, Bobby asked her but she turned him down saying that she wasn't in the mood but really she felt like if she did she was betraying John.

'Bobby I think I'm going to go to my room.' She said as the clock hit midnight.

'Why?' Bobby gave her those puppy dog eyes that every girl found hard to resist.

'I'm feeling a bit sick.'

'Really? Do you want to go to the med-lab?'

'No, it's just a headache.'

'Oh, I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too.' Rogue knew part of her was lying. Part of her would really miss him, the other part longed for John. She gave him a half hearted smile and departed to her room.

Rogue walked into her room and locked the door behind her she wasn't in the mood to see anyone. She couldn't help but think of John, she wondered where he was at that moment. Just then someone grabbed her from behind, she was about to scream when they place there hand over her mouth. They wrapped there arm around her waist and pulled her close. She was about to bit down hard on her attacker hand when they gently kissed her neck.

'Boo.' She pulled away and turned to glare at John who was chuckling.

'That wasn't funny John.' She growled adrenaline pumping thought her vain.

'Sorry I couldn't help myself.'

'I don't care! What are you doing her anyway? I thought I told you to get out of here.'

'I wanted to find out what happened and I had to be here to make sure nothing happened to you.' She felt touched, she really did, it wasn't like John to care about anything or anyone.

'Well… just don't do anything like that again.'

'Don't do what? Not do what you say or sneak up on you.'

'Both.' She noticed just how close they were, John's eyes were filled with lust.

'Well as for not doing what you say you know I never did do what I was told. And as for sneaking up you I'll try not to but you just look so good.'

'Really?' Rogue could feel herself blushing she really wasn't used to so many compliments. She couldn't help but ask her next question. 'How good?'

'Good enough to eat.' Rogue suppressed the instinct to jump him, there and then, not caring that her powers would kill him.

'So what happened with Jubilee?' He asked taking a seat on the edge of her bed. She sat beside him and explained to John what had happened and about how the Professor knew that they were together. As she told the story she noticed John's grin had folded and his face had become expressionless. Once she was done they sat there in silence for a while, Rogue was sure John was upset but she couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly John got to his feet. 'Why do you think he did it?'

'Who?'

'Xavier, why do you think he erased her memory?'

'I don't know. I though he would have got angry and told me that I couldn't see you again. That's Xavier for you he does a lot of things that don't make sense to any of us.'

'Yeah well I don't trust him.'

'How can you not trust him?'

'Because Rogue, no normal person would keep something like that for everyone for no reason.'

'The Professor isn't a normal person. He's the most selfless, compassionate man known to this earth. Maybe he's doing it because he knows it's the right thing to do?'

'No, nobodies that selfless.'

'You really have no faith in humanity do you?' The pair stared at each other in silence, Rogue considered if her words had hurt John and he wondered what she thought of him.

'I have to go.' He said out of the blue.

'What?' Rogue got to her feet, she was hurt and upset, she didn't want him to leave, she blamed herself for making the comment about humanity. She watched helplessly as John unlocked the door. 'I don't want you to go' she called. He stopped what he was doing and turned to her with satisfied grin on his face. She walked over to him and quickly took his hand off the door handle.

'You sure?'

'Pretty.' Then he leaned close and kissed her, at first soft and tender but as they progressed it became harder, more passionate.

John played with Rogue's hair as she sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. He had never thought of himself as the type to play with anyone's hair but when he was with Rogue he seemed to do some crazy things. He sighed as he read the clock, he had to be getting back to camp soon, the last place he wanted to be.

'Johnny?'

'Yeah?'

Rogue paused then said 'You know what never mind.'

'What?' He demeaned, he hated nothing more then when people did that.

'It was nothing important.'

'If it's nothing important then tell me.'

'Its nothi-'

'Rogue.' John said this sternly to convey that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him.

'Okay,' she sighed. 'I was going to ask why you left?'

'Left?' John was playing the dumb card that was something he really didn't want to talk about.

'Why you left with Magneto.'

'I… I don't want to say.'

'Will you tell me someday?'

'Yeah, maybe.' They both knew that was a no.

'I better go before they notice I'm gone.'

'You're leaving already. Couldn't you just say a little longer?' Rogue looked up at him with pleading eyes. He was finding it extremely hard to refuse her when she was begging.

'I… I can't. Copycat will notice I'm gone soon.'

'Copycat?' _Shit._

'Yeah she's one of the brotherhood members, if she finds out I'm not there she'll kill me.' _Then come after you._

'Oh, okay.' Rogue slid off his lap so he could get to his feet.

'You'll be back though? Won't you?'

'Why do you think I left you my Zippo?'

'As a farewell present.' _Originally._

'No to show you that I'd be back. You know I can't live without that thing for too long.'

'So you'll be back soon?'

'I'll be back soon.' John couldn't hide the happiness he was getting from seeing how upset Rogue was that he was leaving, he was sure nobody had ever cared about him that much.

'Promise?' He leaned towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips to show he meant it.

'Promise.' Rogue smiled as he flung the door open and walked into the corridor. He cast one quick glance at her, she was practically glowing, be fore turning a corner and she vanished out of sight.

John returned to camp in high sprits just as the sun was beginning to rise. Normally the amount of walking would have bothered him but for Rogue he would have walked a lot longer. He entered his tent to find Mystique sitting on the ground.

'What are you doing here?' He asked surprised to see her. He rarely saw Mystique at nights she was normally in Magneto's office 'working'.

'While I was taking care of Copycat, holding her down when she had fits, cleaning the blood from her eyes I began to wonder who was this girl John was going through so much trouble for. He barely left the camp so he must have already known her but he had only ever told me about one girl but it couldn't be her, could it?' Mystique got to her feet and was giving John murderous glares. John knew he was in trouble, he couldn't think of anyway to get out of this expect try to be evasive and lie.

'Why all of a sudden do you care who it is?'

'Because I care about you Pyro and I don't want to see you destroy everything that you and she have.'

'How the hell will I destroy everything?'

'So it is her, Rogue.'

'Yes.'

'Pyro you do know it will never work.'

'You don't know that!'

'You fight for different sides, you're on opposite teams! What happens when we're at battle with them and it's a choice between her and a member of are team who will you choose?'

Pyro already knew the answer but he knew that one would make Mystique mad. 'I don't know.'

'Do you love her?'

'Yes.'

'Then you should end it with her.'

What? That makes no sense.'

'Your both just going to end up hurt in the end.'

'I don't care it's worth it even if I have an extra five minutes with her.' John could tell Mystique had not been expecting that answer, he could tell she was sure he would have given up.

'You really do love her don't you?'

'More then you know, more then I want.' She sighed and they both stayed silent for a moment.

'I will continue to help you.'

'You will?' That had been the last thing John had expected her to say, just when he thought he knew her.

'Yes, I don't want to see you heartbroken.' John wanted to hug her, more than anything but he knew he couldn't show just how attached he had become to her.

'Thanks Mystique.'

'Don't mention it. We don't need Erik finding out about this, he'd have are heads on silver platters.'

'Mine maybe but not yours.'

'Yes your right, he craves my company too much.' It took all of Pyro's might not to mention the fact that she was banging him, though neither of them had admitted to it, it was too obvious.

'Come on Pyro I think you better pay Copycat a visit.'

'God, do I have to?'

'You cant find her that bad if you slept with her.' John was about to argue but he could not think of anything logical to deny her claim. He sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets and headed over to Copycat's tent.

Vanessa forced a weak smile on her face when John entered the room, she had to pretend that she wasn't angry, that she didn't want to grab the needle on the metal tray beside her and stab it into his head. No she had to play it cool.

'Hey.' Her voice was horse it no longer was the voice off the ultimate seductress. She hated what William Stryker's experiments had done to her, she used to be able to use people's abilities limitlessly, now she had a limit, though she often ignored this limit she knew that if she pushed too far it would be the end of her.

'Em… hi.' She hated the way Pyro was acting, awkward, tense. He was normal sarcastic and charming. Vanessa blamed that slut he was seeing he was never that way around her till he started seeing his whore on the side.

'How are you?' Pyro asked standing as far away as possible from her, she was angry he was treating her like she was a disease.

'I feel like my eyes have been gauged out of there sockets and my heart ripped out of my chest.'

'So nothing more than the usual.' Vanessa laughed, a weak one, but none the less a laugh.

'Are you going to stay standing over there all day or are you afraid that you might catch something off me.'

'I was giving you space, I know how you feel about your space.'

'Well at the moment space isn't a big issue,' this was the reason she loved Pyro, when she was around him she acted normal, she felt normal, her lust for blood almost dormant. With much effort she shuffled over on the bed and patted it. 'Come on, sit down.'

Pyro layed on the bed beside her without hesitation. Vanessa rested her head on his chest she could hear his heart beating gently. She shuffled closer to him, he was so warm, she considered him her personal heater. She looked up at him and watched as he played with his fingers.

'Do you miss it?'

'What?'

'You're Zippo.'

'Yeah, I've had it for a long time.'

'Know what you mean.' She did, she could have lived without her knife, the one that her father had owned. 'Will you stay here tonight?'

'I don't think-'

'I don't wanna mess around I just want to…' Vanessa trailed off there was no way to say it without admitting just how much she loved him.

'Okay.' She was about to ask was he being serious but decided against it in case he changed his mind. She and Pyro had spent little time together which didn't involve kissing. She rested her back on his chest and listened to his heart beat as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A:N/ : This chapter I wanted to explain a little bit more about Copycat and show there is another side to her beside the killing, bloodthirsty one I've portrayed. I know most of you will think it was a stupid making Jubilee find them then just erasing her memory but there was a point to that, to show that there secret affair wasn't as secret as they thought.

Please review I live off them, without there energy I wont be able to write.

I want to give cookies to Wanda W and dulcesweet.


	6. Holy Crap That Many!

_**Holy Crap that many!**_

Rogue up that afternoon after spending most of the night up with John. She couldn't help but smile he was hers and not anybody else's. Like she was his and not anybody…

At that moment Rogue remembered that she had a boyfriend, her best friend, Bobby. She felt a pang of guilt but it didn't stay for long, she was too happy. She decided to deal with her boyfriend problem later, she was too happy to care. She hopped out of bed and slapped on the radio. She danced around to the music, thought she had no idea what the song was. She smiled as she saw her skirt folded neatly on a chair, she loved that thing, it was her new favourite item of clothing. She got dressed and did her hair. She left it down, the way John liked it. She knew John probably wouldn't be back that night but she couldn't get rid of the little bubble of hope that was inside her.

She put on the basics of makeup foundation, massacre and lip gloss. Eyeliner never seemed to suit her.

She checked herself in the mirror before heading downstairs for some food she was starving.

Bobby glared daggers at Logan as he finished another lap. He wanted nothing more then for them to get another gym teacher all Logan made them do was run laps. Every single student in the class was giving Logan looks that could kill, all except one.

Rogue ran up beside him a radiant smile on her face. 'Come on Bobby you need to go faster then that.'

'Even I have to slow down after five laps, not all of us have energy like you.' Bobby wasn't sure but ever since Jubilee's party, two days ago, Rogue had been in the best mood he had ever seen her in. He was sure she hadn't been this happy since John was still around. He didn't know what the reason for the change was but he didn't care, it made him happy to see her happy.

'I don't have anymore energy then all of y'all I just know how to use it better.' Bobby watched as she raced ahead of him, it seemed like there had been a big change in her.

Logan watched as the class he was teaching shout him looks that could kill, he didn't care, he knew none of them would act on it. Rogue was the only one who seemed happy. She had been scarily happy in his opinion he wondered if she was cheating on Bobby. She had smelt funny after Jubilee's party, it was definitely a male scent, one he knew but he couldn't place it. He looked at all the males in the class and was sure it must have been someone older.

_Piotr maybe._

'Logan.' Wolverine jumped to his feet as he heard Charles voice, he didn't want him knowing that he paid him to watch the kids do laps.

'Hey Charley.'

Xavier cast him a look he didn't understand and said 'I'm leaving for Scotland tonight.'

'And you want me to baby sit? Do you remember what happened the last time you left?'

'I do, more then you think. You should all be more than safe and this time I'm not going into a government facility. I'm going to visit an old friend.'

'You said that the last time.'

'I can trust Moira MacTaggert.'

'If you're sure.' Logan thought about the upside to the mansion getting invaded again he would get to fight.

It was Thursday morning and Rogue was on her way to Bobby's room dreading what she had to do, she had to end it with Bobby. She knew it was going to be hard she loved him more than she liked. She prayed that it would go well, that they could still be friends and he could still be in her life.

She stopped in front of his door she took in a deep breath and tapped on the door. She nervously put a piece of hair behind her ear. She felt a smile tug on her face she always smiled when she was nervous. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Bobby. It took all off Rogue's might not to faint, he had been working out, he really had been working out. A lazy smile appeared on his face, his frost blue eyes sparkling.

'Hey.'

'Em… hi.' Rogue was trying to keep her eyes on his face and off his perfectly chiseled chest. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure.' He moved to the side allowing her to step into his room. Rogue hadn't been into his room for months before she used to spend all her time in there, he used to share it with John. It was almost unrecognisable. John's bed had been removed from the right hand corner, his desk was gone, everything of his was gone. The room wasn't the mess is used to be, the floor was no longer covered in clothes and smelt of ash. It was perfectly clean it smelt fresh, like summer.

'What brings you here?' Rogue turned, she had almost forgotten he was there.

'Can I talk to you?'

'Yes.' Rogue sat on his bed trying to get the courage to tell him it was over. Suddenly the thought of her never talking to him again became unbearable. She felt an unbearable pain in her chest and her eyes filled with tears. 'Rogue what's wrong?' Bobby was quickly by her side he took her gloved hand and placed her head on his shoulder.

'I can't believe I'm crying.' She said sniffling.

'I expected something like this.'

'What?' She looked up at him with teary eyes.

'It's been the first time since you've been in here since John left.'

'Oh.' She didn't think he would have known that.

'You miss him don't you?'

'Yes.' That was only partly a lie, she hated that she couldn't see John everyday.

'You still love him don't you?' Rogue had not expected him to say that.

Rogue felt her heart stop, she looked up at Bobby shocked, this was not how their conversation was meant to be going. 'I love you Rogue.'

'I love you too.' the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.' A smile spread across Bobby's face and Rogue knew she couldn't break it off with Bobby, though she loved John, she loved Bobby too.

'But not as much as him.' It was a statement not a question. He began stroking her hair; it was nice but not as nice as when John did it.

'Yes.'

'I hope one day you will.'

Mystique emerged from her tent as the sun was setting. She smiled at Copycat as she past her. Copycat had made a full recovery after her episode. Thought she found the girl annoying sometimes she still did have a soft spot for her, she did with everyone in the Brotherhood, some more then others.

She began a walk into the woods, wanting to stretch her legs. She preferred there new hideout to the caves here she could see the daylight.

'Mystique,' she turned to see Pyro walking towards her. She was extremely fond of Pyro, he was her favourite, she found that he was a great person for her motherly side. The side she kept well hidden from the outside world. 'Will you keep Copycat occupied?'

Mystique wanted to tell him no and that she would not cover for him going to see that x-man but she knew he'd just go anyway. She could tell he loved Rogue, really loved her, though she didn't approve she liked to see him happy.

'I suppose.'

'Thanks.'

'What else am I here for besides keeping Copycat busy so she won't go and kill your x-man?' She mumbled to herself heading in the direction of Copycat's tent.

She unzipped it and stepped in to find Copycat laying on the ground. 'Come on were going to train.'

'Really? Are you sure I'm ready to use my powers again?' _No._

'It's been a week.' Mystique turned as Copycat shuffled to her feet. She didn't like training with Copycat, she had many advantages over her, her powers were limitless when she didn't use them for a long time. She knew she was going to be sore in the morning.

Mystique entered her tent to grab the first aid kit, there training sessions got extremely intense, injury was expected.

'First we'll-' Mystique broke off as she felt something jab into her neck, she felt the sensation of a liquid being pumped in her veins. She stumbled backwards and pulled something out of her neck, a needle. Suddenly she couldn't support her weight and her vision went blurry.

'See you in forty-two hours blue.' Copycat whispered in her ear just before she hit the ground.

A week had passed since Rogue had last seen John and she was becoming worried, maybe he didn't want to see her, maybe he didn't love her anymore. She felt sick to the core at that thought his feelings couldn't have changed in a week, could they?

All these thoughts were going through her mind as she opened her bedroom door she nearly let out a squeal of excitement when she saw John sitting on her window sill. She quickly closed the door and ran over to him. She jumped on his lap and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. As she did this she saw something she didn't want to see.

She pulled away, the smile faded off her face as it appeared on his.

'Who's Copycat?' John's eyes slowly widened as he had realised what she had seen.

'It's not what you think.'

'Then what is it?' She asked getting to her feet. 'Why the hell where you laying on the same bed, playing with her hair?'

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'You don't understand.'

'Oh I understand! You think I'm a bit of fun is that it?'

'No Rogue.'

'Then what?' John got to his feet and kissed her just to show her exactly what the situation was.

He pulled away and stumbled to the ground, he had held on a lot longer then usual. Rogue was trying to digest the information she had been given. John had slept with some girl called Copycat. She loved him, he liked her sometimes, he even thought that maybe he could one day love her, if she wasn't so crazy. That was before Rogue had come back into his life. If Copycat ever found out about Rogue she would kill her.

Rogue gulped and sat down on the bed her head spinning it was a lot of things to take in, in a matter of seconds.

'You like her?' she asked not looking at John.

'I feel sorry for her.'

'Yes but you still have feelings for her,' they both stayed silent. 'Do you think she's hot?'

'Do you think Bobby is?' That shut Rogue up she stared at the ground feeling his eyes on her. 'Are you going to answer my question?'

'Are you gonna answer mine?' Rogue looked over at John who was getting to his feet.

'Yeah I think she's hot but you're beautiful.'

'And I think Bobby's cute but not as much as you'

John sighed and sat beside her and took her gloved hand. 'Look Rogue I want to be with you not her.'

'Then why haven't you told her it's over?'

'Because I'd like to live.'

'She wouldn't kill you.'

'She would.'

'She loves you too much, I could tell by the way she looked at you.' John stayed silent for a moment, Rogue found it hard to believe he was that blind that he didn't see just how much Copycat loved him.

'Even if she didn't kill me she'd kill you and I don't think I could live with myself knowing that it was my fault.' Rogue continued to look at the ground. 'Rogue please can we moved past this.'

'Aren't you going to apologise?'

'I have nothing to apologise for.'

'You slept with her!' The words came out of Rogue's mouth before she could stop herself.

'Wait is this is what this about? Because I slept with her?'

'I… no.'

'You're a terrible liar Rogue.'

'Okay it is but I… its hard knowing that I can never do that with you.'

'You don't know that.'

'I can't touch you for longer than ten seconds.'

'And before it used to be two. You're getting better Rogue, more control, even if you don't see it!'

'What if I don't ever get that much control and we can't ever…do it.'

'I don't care.'

'That'll change.'

'It won't. Rogue when I first got with you I didn't even think kissing you would be a possibility.'

'It's different now before you hadn't ever done it so you couldn't have possible missed it, now…'

'Em… Rogue I did it before.'

'What?'

'Before I was with you.'

'You did? With who?'

'A few girls.'

'Who?'

'I'm not telling you.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't kiss and tell.'

'Yes you do! Before we got together I heard you boasting about… omigod you and Polaris!'

'If you heard me then why were you so shocked?'

'Because I thought you were lying! You mentioned like almost half the girls are age… holy crap that many?'

'Yeah.'

'Wow… Johnny you're a slut.'

'What? Only girls are sluts!'

'Well then you're a man whore.'

'I can't believe you just called me that,' He placed his hand over his heart and tried to look upset. 'That really hurt.'

'Don't pretend that you don't enjoy it.'

'Only if I'm being used and abused by you baby.' Before Rogue could argue anymore John began placing soft kisses along her neck and she lost her train of thought.

A figure stood outside in the night. The rain was falling heavily, the wind whipped around her causing her wet platinum blond hair to hit her face. She was drenched, her clothes were stuck to her like a second skin but she didn't care. She looked up into the window on the third floor, into the room of the girl who had stolen the love of her life's heart. She dug her nails into the tree beside her, ignoring the pain it caused her, not caring when crimson red dripped from her fingers. She was going to kill the girl in the room, a slow and painful death.

* * *

A/N: In the last chapter when I got John to lay on the bed with Copycat everybody saw that I was showing another side of Copycat but I was also trying to show that John does have feelings for her. You might not like it but it is possible to like more then one person at the same time.

Hehe I said John slept with Polaris. If you don't know Polaris and Bobby had a long relationship in the comics.

Next chapter will revolve around my little platinum blond psycho! Yay!

I want to thank Wanda W, dulcesweet, alexmonalisa and Sakura4eva for reviewing. Cookies for all of ye!


	7. Pain Without Love

_**Pain without love**_

Copycat waited until John walked past her in the woods, she was hidden behind a tree, and followed his scent to a secret tunnel. She was surprised that the x-men didn't have it locked up tighter but she was sure they didn't expect anyone to attack them there again. As she walked along the damp, smelling tunnels with the lights flickering she couldn't help but replay the vision of Pyro and his little girlfriend over and over again in her mind. How could she ever have been so stupid to have thought that he cared about her, nobody cared about her. Well she was going to make that change, she'd kill off Pyro's little slut then he'd have to love her, he'd just have to.

Vanessa pushed back tears, crying was something that she had only done three times in her life and it had all been over men her father, Deadpool and now Pyro. They would be her downfall men, she loved them, she loved being loved by them but Pyro was different. It was the first time (other then Deadpool) that she actually returned his feelings and more, she would die for him, she would kill for him.

Vanessa wiped her eyes as she reached a dead end. She sighed wondering how Pyro got out of there. A trapdoor was the first thing that came to mind and she quickly began looking for a lever. As she searched the walls she saw that there was a crack half a millimetre from the wall in the shape of the door, she quickly knew what it was, William Stryker's complex had, had doors like those. Copycat stepped back and slammed against the door shaking its very foundations. She smiled as it shot open.

She stepped out and smiled when she saw it was exactly how Pyro had described it. That's how they had spent the first few weeks together Pyro told her stories of the mansion, his old home, in great detail all the trouble him and his ex-best friend Iceman used to get up to. Pyro now hated Iceman for reasons she was not sure of.

'Hey,' Copycat whipped around to see a blue man walking towards her, he had ears shaped like an elf and he had a strong accent. 'Vhat were you doing in the tunnels? I'll have to report this to Storm.'

'Look elf man,' she stepped away from the door as it slammed shut. 'You really don't want to do that.' Copycat stepped up close to the blue man and saw that he was a teleporter that would be a useful power.

'Are you threatening me?'

'No,' Copycat pulled out the knife that was hidden behind her back and slashed the blue teleporters throat. 'I was just giving you a chance to live.'

She smiled as the blue man feel to his knee's, hands wrapped around his throat, choking on his own blood and looking up at her with pleading eyes. She loved having that much control over someone, she loved watching them in pain, it made hers fade.

It took a few minutes for him to finally die but that didn't bother Copycat she liked watching him wither and twitch.

She sighed as she picked up his legs preparing to hide his body somewhere. As she was about to drag his body along the ground she heard a creak. She looked up and saw Wither standing, watching her with wide eyes. Of all the places she never expected to see him there. He could blow her cover and she would probably never get her chance with John's slut but she could also blow his cover.

'I never saw you, you never saw me.' He offered her folding his arms.

'Deal.' She said standing up straight and dropping the blue mans legs.

'Did you have to kill Nightcrawler?' He asked flicking his head so his black hair went off his face. Copycat found it strange knowing his name after she had killed him.

'He was about to blow my plan.'

'And leaving a blood trail behind would be more inconspicuous?'

'What else was I suppose to do! He was going to alert the weather witch to my presence.'

'You could have knocked him out.'

'Well forgive me if I didn't think of that in my time of panic.'

Wither sighed and kneeled beside Nightcrawler pulling off his leather biker gloves. He touched Nightcrawlers skin and his abilities kicked in.

The mans skin began to dry up, after a few minutes he looked like he had been mummified for hundreds of years and eventually he turned to dust. All that was left of him was a pile of ash and a blood stained carpet.

'You owe me.' Wither smiled placing his gloves on and getting to his feet.

'Thank you.' She hugged him, something she very rarely did.

'I would say no problem but that would be a lie.'

'You know I was never going to tell them where you were?'

'Same.'

'Will you help me clean this for old time's sake?'

'Sure.' Copycat smiled and let go of Wither, he had been the only man she cared about not in a sexual way, he was like her bother and she didn't realise how much she had missed him until that moment.

Jubilee walked along the halls her thoughts on Wither and there date, it had been wonderful, more like a dream. He was so loving and affectionate. He held her hand the whole time they were in the movies and he didn't even try to grope her, which gave him an extra point. He had paid for everything, something Jubilee loved in a guy and he had walked her to her room when the date was over. The most important thing he had done that night was kiss her, not a tongue down her throat kiss but a light one, one that made her want him to kiss her more. She wanted to see him but she knew she must play it cool she didn't want him to know just how eager she was for them to work out.

'Jubilee!' she jumped as someone called her name. Then a little brunet appeared by her side, someone she had never seen before. 'Do you know what are trig homework is?'

She stared at the young girl suspiciously everybody know never to come to her for anything to do with school work. 'Sorry but who are you?'

'Electra.' She smiled a menacing one that sent shivered down Jubilee's spine.

'Well sorry Electra I don't.'

'Oh, well sorry.' She continued to walk with the brunet beside her. Eventually she snapped annoyed, for once, that she had gained an admirer. 'Look I don't know what your game is but I want you to leave me alone.'

'You don't want to play with me.' She shivered as that smile played across the girls lips.

'No I don't! Just get away from me.' Jubilee turned to get away from the girl as quickly as possible when the girl shouted after her.

'So you and Pyro uh?' Jubilee froze and spun to face the girl who was smirking.

'What?'

'You and Pyro were a couple once weren't ye?'

'No we weren't he dated my friend Rogue and you shouldn't call him Pyro people might think your friends.'

'Oh we're more than that.' Jubilee stepped back and felt fireworks spark within her palm.

'Who the hell are you?'

'A women who was scorned.'

Rogue sat bolt upright gasping for breath. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was and to slow her breathing. She looked around her room and was disappointed to see it was empty. She looked at her bedside table to find John's Zippo there, though he had given it to her she still considered it his.

She reluctantly got out of bed though her night with John had been another fabulous one she still couldn't help but think of Copycat and all the other girls John had been with. They all had a lot of things in common blond, beautiful and easy. Then why did he pick her? Was she just another notch on his belt, did he just think of her as a challenge? Yesterday she would have been sure that it wasn't true when she touched him she got all his feeling so she would have know the truth but now she could not be so sure. She hadn't known about Copycat, how she was hell bent on killing her. Rogue wasn't worried about that she knew John was doing his best to keep her from finding her and it would have to be some crazy person to try and kill her in the mansion.

Copycat tried to get used to being in her new skin, the skin of Jubilee's. It felt strange yet brilliant, the girl's power wasn't anything she would use, electricity worked a lot better. She walked along the halls of the mansion knowing now who she wanted to kill, Rogue. She had tried to get more information out of the young Asian girl but she wouldn't talk.

Vanessa knew it would be best to attack at night when most people were asleep and during the day she would find out as much as she could about John's whore and why he would risk everything for someone who believed in everything he stood against.

'Jesus I'm sick of Kitty and her gossiping.' Vanessa looked as two blonds walked past her.

'I know it's annoying that she knows everything about everyone.'

Vanessa smiled as she saw the two girls walk away knowing an easy way to find out about Rogue.

Kitty Pyrde sat by the fountain trying to concentrate on her homework, she hated how with the Professor gone she still had a hell of a lot of work to do for his class.

'Hey,' Kitty looked up to see a small brunet smiling down at her. 'Do you mind if I sit with you?'

'Sure.' Kitty smiled and made room for the girl, she knew she was new, she knew every student that went to the school. 'Your new?' She asked as the girl settled down beside her.

'Is it that obvious?'

'No, I just know everyone.'

'Wow so you're like the person to come to when you want the gossip?'

'Yep,' Kitty said this proudly.

'Cool.'

'How long have you been here…'

'Wanda and only like two days.'

'You make any new friends?'

'Well I did talk to this girl Rogue she seemed real nice.'

'Oh Rogue's like one of my best friends.'

'Really? Well we were talking and then there was this really weird moment when she saw just stared at the fireplace.'

'Oh, yeah… Rogue's kinda sensitive when it comes to certain things.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well she and this guy called John were dating, well he goes by the name of Pyro now and-'

'Wait!' Wanda cut her off with wide eyes. 'That's the girl that Pyro used to date!'

'Yeah… wait you know Pyro.' Kitty looked at Wanda who was staring straight ahead a look of pain on her face.

'Wanda are you ok?'

'I have to go.' Kitty watched as Wanda quickly got to her feet and ran away.

'Wow weird much.' She mumbled before returning back to her homework.

Vanessa ran into the mansion and found the nearest bathroom, pushing past two girls to get to it. She slammed the door and locked it ignoring as the girls shouted at banged the door. She began shaking violently as tears filled her eyes. She turned and leaned against the door for support trying to push back the pain and anger unsure of what was going to win over. She gritted her teeth as tears began to brim over. She slowly fell to her knees as her heart began breaking. As she took in sharp breaths one memory came flooding back.

_Vanessa smiled as Pyro lay beside her. __She liked him she really liked him, more than she should._

'_Do you miss the mansion?' They had spent the whole night talking, she had told him things she had never told anyone and he was slowly opening up, he had told her some funny stories about his days there._

'_No I miss the people well just one.'_

_Copycat turned on her side and looked at him perplexed. 'Who? Iceman? I thought you hated him?'_

'_I do, trust me I do. No it's a girl, Marie.'_

'_Oh,' was all she could say. 'You left her behind.'_

'_Yeah and I broke her heart.'_

'_How long were ye together?'_

'_A few months.'_

'_Did you love her?'_

'_I guess, I wouldn't have stayed with her if I didn't,' she looked at him perplexed. 'Her mutation, her ability, she can't touch people.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_If you touches people she absorbs there life force killing them.'_

'_Wow that must have been pretty hard to build a relationship on.' Vanessa hoped that she was right she didn't like the thought of John being happy with another girl, which confused her._

'_No it wasn't, it was effortless.'_

_They stayed in silence for a moment then she spoke. 'Do you miss her?'_

'_More than I want.'_

Vanessa gasped and gasped again as she felt her heart shatter, how could she kill her now, she had seen the sadness in John's eyes, sadness that she promised she would not cause him and she was going to kill the one he loved so much. How had she not realised who it was before, how did she not know it was his Marie, how could it have been anyone else.

She slammed her fist into the tiled ground cracking it. Slowly sobs burst from her chest, she hadn't cried this much since her first kill, the only one she never purposely meant to do.

An hour passed before Copycat had composed herself enough to get to her feet, she walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

'So can even a bad seed which turns into a rotten tree can still have a good leaf or two?' she asked herself as she considered not killing Marie for Johns happiness. Then a thought hit Copycat, a thought that changed everything.

_He has feeling for me I know he does! That's why he hasn't opened up to me because he has been thinking of his first love all the time so if I end her his heart will open up to me._

Vanessa smiled looking at her massacre stained face, she knew what she had to do, she had to kill Rogue.

Vanessa shifted form into Jubilee and stormed out of the bathroom, pushed past the two girls who were still waiting outside, more determined than ever to end Rogue's life.

Logan walked along the halls of the mansion on edge that the Charles had left he couldn't stop thinking of the last time he was left to "baby-sit". He turned a corner and Jubilee crashed into him, he was surprised when she didn't fall most people did.

'Sorry kid I'm a bit on edge with the Professor gone.' A croaked smile spread across Jubilee's face.

'Yeah Mystique could be here right now and you wouldn't know.'

'Trust me I would I have all my sense's on high alert, I'll know if anyone smells slightly different.'

'Really? Interesting,' Jubilee walked off a grin on her face. 'Very interesting.'

Rogue sat at the dining table with Bobby by her side, as soon as she had saw her that morning the first thing he had said was "I love you" and she felt nothing but guilt. How could she not feel guilty when she had said the same words less than a few hours ago to John, his best friend?

'Rogue.' she looked up as Jubilee appeared beside her.

'Oh hey I haven't seen you all day.'

'I've been busy. Look I need you to meet me later outside by the fountain.'

'Oh ok why?'

'I need to talk to you.'

'Now?'

'No later after midnight.'

'Midnight? Jubilee what's wrong?'

'I'll tell you tonight?' Rogue watched in shock as Jubilee stormed off out of the dining room.

'What did Jubilee want?' Bobby asked giving her as smile.

'Nothing… nothing.'

John sat in his tent smiling, thinking about his time spent with Rogue. He felt relieved that everything was out in the open, that he didn't have to lie to her anymore.

He had spent the whole day alone, Mystique was no where to be seen, he guessed she was with Magneto "working" and Copycat was asleep he had looked at her tent and there was definitely someone unconscious in her tent.

While John though about how he could distract Copycat the next time he wanted to see Rogue Mystique burst into his tent looking breathless with red eyes.

'You and Magneto have a good time?' He joked.

'Copycat.' John jumped to his feet hearing the urgency in her voice.

'What?'

'She knocked me out last night and she must have followed you.'

'What? That can't be right!'

'It is I just woke up in her tent.'

'Rogue.' John quickly pushed past Mystique and ran.

Rogue wondered out into the grounds hugging herself to try and keep warm. It was just past midnight and she was walking towards the fountain. She was worried about Jubilee what could have been wrong with her and why couldn't she have told her inside.

_Omigod maybe she's pregnant!_

If she was Rogue was going to kick Kevin Fords but, it only could have been his.

'Rogue.' She spun around to see Jubilee standing in the darkness of the trees. 'You came.'

'Of course I did you're my friend.'

'That was a big mistake.'

'What?' Rogue froze as a platinum blond stepped out of the tree's a grin spread across her face. Then she got a flash in her head of John and the blond lying beside each other.

'Copycat.' She whispered taking a step back.

'I'm so honoured you know who I am.' Copycat smiled as she touched her heart.

Rogue turned to run but was stopped when Copycat appeared before her. She let out a yell as Copycats fist connected with her jaw rendering her unconscious.

* * *

I know it's been a while I'm sorry but I hope it was worth the wait!

I really enjoyed writing this, it was nice to get to write more with Copycat.

I want to thank dulcesweet, alexmonalisa and Wanda W cookies for all of ye and chocolate.


	8. Memoirs Of A Copycat

_**Memoirs Of A Copycat**_

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath. She grimaced as a pain in her head kicked in. She was surrounded in darkness the only source of light was from the stars in the sky. As she looked down she panicked when she saw she was tied to a tree. At that moment everything came flooding back to her. Her eyes widened and she tried to break free.

'That won't make any difference,' a velvet voice said sauntering towards her. 'I tied them extra tight. I didn't work this hard for you to escape on me.' Rogue knew it was Copycat, she recognised the girl's voice from John's memory.

'Well excuse me for trying.' she said wriggling to break free.

'So this is Rogue, the girl that John wants to leave me for.'

'Were y'all ever together!' She kicked Rogue square in the jaw and blood filed her mouth.

'Now are you really going to talk to me like that when I hold your life in the balance?' Rogue spat out the blood that filled her mouth and glared at Copycat.

The blond sat across from Rogue with here legs folded.

'So tell me Rogue why you think he wants you and not me.'

'What did you do with Jubilee?' Rogue asked remembering that was the form she was in when she knocked her out.

'Who? The Asian girl? She's… safe.'

'If you hurt her so help me god.' She growled trying to lunge for the girl.

'You'll what? Kill me?' She laughed condescendingly. 'Like you could even if you weren't tied to a tree.'

'You're a psychotic.'

'Well if the shoe fits,' she smiled shrugging off her comment. 'Come on now you still never answered my question.'

'Which was?'

'Why John wants you and not me.'

'I have no idea you seem like a catch.' She chuckled throwing her head back.

'I am but that's beside the point. I want to hear you theories.'

'I have none.'

'You must.'

'I don't.' That's when Copycat snapped she dived forward and grabbed Rogues jaw, squeezing it. If she held any tighter she probably would have snapped it.

'Tell me Rogue! Tell me why he chose a pathetic x-man over me.' She wanted to give her an answer but she couldn't mover her jaw.

'Oh wait you can't talk.' She was no longer shouting, her voice was calm and she had let go of her jaw.

'I don't-'

'Come on Rogue tell me.' Copycat smiled menacingly sitting back into her original position.

'Maybe that he's in love with the idea of being in love.'

'Wait love, love? He said that he loves you?'

'No.' Copycat punched her in the jaw. She let out a yell as blood filled her mouth.

'You're a terrible liar Rogue.' She hissed in her ear before getting to her feet.

She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out Johns Zippo. She clicked it opened and watched as the flame flickered. The light reflected off her face.

'He loves you. I never thought…' Rogue saw a single tear run down the blonds face and could hear nothing but pain in her voice.

'I'm sorry I know how it feels to be hurt by him.'

'Yeah well at least you know he cared for you at one point.'

'He did care for you.'

Copycat quickly closed the Zippo killing the flame and picked up a bottle. She took the lid off it and began drenching her in it.

'I am sorry Rogue, I really don't blame you, it's pretty easy to fall for Pyro.'

'Vanessa what ever your doing you don't have to do it!' Rogue argued as she got a little of the liquid in her mouth, vodka.

'Yes I do! He's mine and I can't share him, I don't want to,' Copycat swayed, dropped the bottle and fell to her knee's. Rogue found is slightly horrifying to see her sobbing like she was. 'I don't understand these feelings for inside me… I've never loved anyone like this.'

'It's ok to love someone.'

'But he doesn't love me back!' She was so longer full of angst she was angry. 'Why doesn't he love me. We'd be perfect together. We both love death and destruction. I love to kill, he loves to see things burn to the ground!'

She sat on the ground and crossed her legs a dazed expression on her face. 'I remember the first time we met. It was a blood bath, we had so much fun. Blood, screams, cries and fire. That's when I knew that I could grow to love him. Then when we broke into the senator's bedroom-'

'Wait Senator Lee's. You murdered him?'

'I was getting to that part,' Rogue felt sick to the pit of her stomach she recalled that story in the news. The senator had wanted to bring back the mutant registration acts, a week later him, his wife, three children and twenty staff were brutally murdered.

'So Pyro and I broke into the senators room, that was after I killed all the kids and that was when I saw the true Pyro, the look in his eye as he burnt every single layer of that bastards skin.'

'You're sick, you killed those kids.'

'I bet that makes you sick knowing that you love someone who could easily take a life.'

'John doesn't kill kids.'

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.'

'What?'

'Oh did I burst your bubble of…' Copycat trailed off, the smile faded off her face. 'He's coming.'

Rogue felt a burst of hope inside her and she began wriggling.

'Vanessa please let me go, he'll kill you!'

'I can't,' she got to her feet. 'And he won't.' She pulled out John's Zippo from her pocket, opened it, igniting a small flame and Rogue realised how she was going to die.

Hope swelled inside her chest as she saw John and Mystique in the distance they would arrive in less than a few seconds.

'John!' she screamed hoping he could see them in the dark.

'I have to show him that when you betray me something pretty dies'

Rogue could see John was about to grab Copycat when he stopped, clutching his heart exhaling a sharp breath. Mystique gasped for breath and fell to her knees.

'If I were you John I wouldn't take a step closer.' The platinum blond turned and grinned at John and Mystique. She struggled to try and break free from the ropes as Copycat recklessly held the flame above her.

'I think your forgetting I control fire.'

'Oh I haven't, this is just one flame that you can't control.'

Rogue watched as a look of realisation dawned on his face, she saw him twitch his hand slightly, a movement he did when he wanted to create a fireball but nothing happened.

'What the hell did you do to us?' John demanded his hand balling into a fist. Mystique was slowly getting to her feet she cast Rogue a reassuring look, though they both knew the situation was hopeless.

'I made ye all human, normal. Just the way you want to be Rogue isn't it?' Copycat's grin grew more pronounced.

Rogue looked at John knowing that those would be her last moments, the last moment she could look at John. Tears filled her eyes in all the ways she could have died she wished it could have been any other way, a way that John couldn't blame himself.

'Vanessa please just let her go,' It broke Rogue's heart to hear the desperation in his voice. 'I'll be with you I'll never see her again.'

Vanessa turned her back to Pyro and looked at Rogue with tear filled eyes she couldn't help but get the sense that the blond was apologising.

'I may be blond Pyro but I'm not stupid.' Rogue gasped as Copycat let go of the lighter. She closed her eyes not before taking one last look at John that was the last thing she wanted to see in her life, his face.

Wither walked along the halls towards Jubilee's room, they had planned there late night meeting that morning. He had strong feelings for Jubilee's, stronger than he thought he would. She was beautiful, funny and she seemed to understand him. He had told her more about his past then he had ever told anyone.

His day had been a good one, it had been a nice surprise to see Copycat she had been a big part of his old life. Seeing her made him realise just how much he missed his old ways, his old team.

Wither stopped in his tracks as he saw something glistening on the ground. He bent down and picked up half the necklace he had given Jubilee for her birthday.

_What the hell?_

As he looked straight ahead he realised it was right outside the tunnel entrance the one Copycat had come through.

'Shit,' He dropped Jubilee's necklace and slammed against the wall. As soon as it was big enough to fit through he ducked under it and sprinted.

_Copycat better not of layed a finger on Jubilee or else that bitch will die a slow and painful death._

John ran through the woods sweat dripping down his head, his heart beating at too fast, desperate to stop and breath but he knew he couldn't. Mystique was a few steps behind him, he was surprised she was coming to help him or comfort him.

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, they had to be on time, they just had to.

He jumped over fallen loges, dodging trees he knew that anger was the only thing that kept him from collapsing to the ground.

Just as John thought that they would never find Copycat he saw the platinum blonds hair glowing in the dark.

'John!' As he heard Rogue's voice uncontrollable anger filled him. He dived between two tree's to see Rogue tied to a tree, soaked to the bone with Copycat standing over her holding his Zippo. He was just about to pull the knife from his pocket when all the air was knocked out of him. He stumbled backwards and clutched his chest as a burning sensation hit his heart.

'If I were you John I wouldn't take a step closer.' Vanessa turned and grinned at him, that grin used to make him want to pounce her now all it did was making him sick.

John spoke as he regained his strenth 'I think your forgetting I control fire.' He knew from the moment he saw Rogue wet what she had planned for her, he knew Copycat would find burning Rogue ironic.

'Oh I haven't, but this is one flame you cant control.'

At that moment John realised something was wrong, he couldn't feel the flame, he couldn't hear it speak to him. He flicked his hand hoping to pull the flame to him but nothing happened.

'What the hell did you do to me?' He growled his hands balling into fists trying to control every urge that told him to kill.

'I made ye all human, normal,' Copycat's grin grew wider and she gave him a little wink. 'Just the way you want to be Rogue isn't it?'

John looked down at Rogue whose eyes were filled with tears, she must hate him, he was the reason she was in this situation, the reason she was going to die.

'Vanessa please let her go. I'll be with you. I'll never see her again.'

Copycat turned her head to look at Rogue. John stared down at the girl he loved he wouldn't see her again if that meant keeping her safe.

'John I may be blond,' Rogue closed her eyes and bit her lip tears trickling down her cheeks. 'But I'm not stupid.'

Copycat let go of the lighter and John let out a yell. Suddenly hands wrapped around Copycat and she screamed. Then John felt the same burning sensation he had earlier and the breath was knocked out of him. He suddenly felt the flame it was drawn to the alcohol. John shot out his hand and killed the flame just before it ignited Rogue's clothes.

'You bitch!' John instantly recognised the voice of Wither. He looked to see his hands wrapped around Copycat's neck, bruises spread from the point of where his skin was making contact with hers.

'Pyro get her free.' John turned to see Mystique running towards the fight between Wither and Copycat. He quickly ran to Rogue, he kneeled beside her and kissed her on the head ignoring the taste of alcohol.

He quickly pulled out a pocket knife and began cutting the ropes.

'John look out!' He turned to see Copycats foot connect with his nose.

Copycat held the lighter over Rogue watched Mystique and John.

'Vanessa please let her go. I'll be with you. I'll never see her again.'

Copycat turned her head to look at Rogue; she could hear the pain in John's voice. She tries to give her a look that conveyed that it wasn't personal.

'John I may be blond,' She looked at the flame and then at Rogue 'But I'm not stupid.' She dropped the lighter and instantly a hand wrapped around her throat. She instantly began gasping for breath. She felt all the strength leave her. She was shocked to see Wither choking her, his power causing her to bruise from the inside out.

'Why?' she asked with her last breath.

'Where's Jubilee?' As she saw Mystique closing in on her she closed her eyes, she felt all the static energy around her and with the flick of her hand shot a bolt of electricity at Wither and Mystique.

As soon as Wither dropped her to the ground she searched the John, he was kneeled beside Rogue. In the blink of an eye she was behind him.

'John look out!' He turned and she swung her leg kicking him a few yards to the left.

'If I knew you were going to be this hard to kill I would have just shot you as soon as I saw you.'

Copycat smiled as she smiled Wither run towards her. She ducked as he punched for her. She pushed herself off the ground kicking him in the stomach and face. She smiled as he landed to the ground.

That's was when Mystique came for her. Copycat smiled she had, had many sparing sessions with the shape shifter and had never lost.

'You're really going to do this?' She asked just before Mystique kicked her in the chest causing her to stumble backwards. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

She ducked, just avoiding another one of her kicks, and punched her in the nose. Mystique took it in her stride she didn't stop or flinch instead she grabbed the teens shoulder. Copycat knew that she was about to flip her. Vanessa grabbed her wrist with one hand and with the other pulled out her knife from her strap in her thigh. She quickly pulled Mystique forward and drove the knife into her stomach.

'Nighty, nighty bitch.' She smiled as blood came out of Mystique's mouth. She giggled as the shape shifter dropped to the ground.

She turned as she sensed Pyro getting to his feet. There was blood dripping from his nose and he looked angry.

'Looks like it's just you and me.' He said glaring at her.

'I'm not going to kill you John,' He charged toward her, he swung his arm forward to punch her. She moved to the left to avoid the punch, grabbed his wrist and kicked his feet from under him. He landed to the ground with a thump as Copycat said. 'That doesn't mean I won't hurt you.'

John swung his legs knocking the blond to the floor. She let out a yell of pain as her head hit the ground. John was bending over her about to finish her off she kicked him in the stomach. As he stumbled backwards she jumped to her feet.

The pair both stood in defensive positions and circled each other.

'John you really don't want to fight me.'

'Oh I really want to.'

'You know who will win.'

'Yeah me.'

'As usual you confidence is misplaced.'

'I'm not going to let you hurt her.'

She chuckled darkly. 'Sorry baby but I'm going to kill her and I'm going to make you watch.'

Copycat was getting sick off there bantering and she was sick of fighting. She reached out and touched Pyro's cheek. As soon as here skin touched his he fell to the ground, she had paralysed him.

'And to think I could have done that from the beginning.' She sighed looking down at the man she loved.

'Now lets..' Copycat trailed off as she saw Rogue was missing, the ropes were broken. She ran to the tree and swore.

'Bitch,' She turned too see Rogue glaring at her. Copycat was about to strike when Rogues bare hand touched her cheek. She gasped for breath and became frozen on the spot. 'You forgot about me.'

'John look out!' Rogue shouted as she saw Copycat standing behind him. John turned, dropping his pocket knife. She kicked him in the nose so hard that he flew a few feet in the air. Rogue looked up horrified as Copycat smiled gleefully. She could tell that she was about to move on to her when Wither tried to attack her.

Rogue looked around desperately for a way to get free when se saw the knife John was using was still there. She shuffled down lower and grabbed the pocket knife. She then began cutting through the ropes as fast as she could. She tried to ignore what was happening around her and concentrate on getting free but she heard the odd sentence.

'You're really going to do this?'

'I'm not going to kill you John. That doesn't mean I won't hurt you.'

'I'm not going to let you hurt her.'

'Sorry baby but I'm going to kill her and I'm going to make you watch.'

Rogue cut through the last piece of rope and quickly go tot her feet her legs feeling like they were on fire. She watched as Copycat reached out and touched John. She bit her lip holding back a scream as he fell to the ground. She quickly pulled out her gloves and moved so that the blond couldn't see her.

'Now lets..' Copycat voce trailed off and Rogue knew she had seen she was gone.

'Fuck!' The blond swore as she moved towrds the tree. She moved around the tree and jumped up when Copycat's back was to her.

'Bitch,' She turned as Rogue glared daggers at her.

Rogue touched Copycat and her memories began to flow through her mind.' You forgot about me.'

_I sat up in the tree house my sister playing with her dolls beside me. I glared at her, she had everything, she was the oldest. She got all the new clothes, the good toys and she got all my parents love._

_I watched as my mother moved from person to person. My parents were having a barbeque._

'_Hi daddy.' I glared as Jessica stood up and waved at my dad. He smiled up at her and blew her a kiss._

_I glared at my father and my sister and a thought came to mind._

_Push her._

_I quickly got to my feet and pushed her. I watched as she slipped off the edge of the tree house, dropping her doll. I looked carefully over the edge and saw her laying on the cement ground in a pool of crimson liquid._

_My father ran to her side as my mother screamed. My father looked up at me with an expression that I didn't understand so I just smiled at him._

_I ran into my room and locked the door. I leaned against the door my heart beating, full of fear._

'_Vanessa!' My father through himself against the door with all his might causing it to shake. I jumped away from it and sat on my bed. I hugged my legs and closed my eyes fighting back tears._

'_Open this door right now!' I began to shake wanting nothing more then him to drop dead. I wanted him to drown, the worst possible death. I began to visualise his death, him drowning in a lake clutching his throat while he gasped for air. His lungs would slowly fill with water while he felt all the pain he had caused me, everything he had put me through._

_Suddenly I heard a crash and a loud thump_

_I sat there for hours before I finally got the courage to move. I slowly got to my feet and walked cautiously to the door. As I reached for the door handle I noticed water on the ground. I touched the handle and slowly turned it. I opened the door slowly taking in deep breaths. I stepped into the hall and my feet landed in a big puddle. I looked around the hall and was horrified to see that the ground was completely covered in water but that wasn't what horrified me. The dead body of my father laying in a pool of water was what caused me to scream. I fell to my knees and broke down into sobs._

_I walked into my house tired after a long day of school. I dropped my schoolbag on the flor ad yawned deeply, steaghing._

'_Mum? Dad?' I called wondering if they had arrived home from work yet. When nobody replied I smiled knowing I had the house to myself. Even though they weren't my real parents I still loved them, they treated me better than either of my blood relatives did. Maybe that's because they don't know what I am._

_I pulled the clip out of my hair allowing it to fall down on my shoulders My hair was platnium blond, my natural hair colour, which most people refused to believe. I pushed the kitchen door open wondering what I woud look like with dark hair. I froze when I saw the bloody mess in the kitchen. Both my step-parents bodies were lying in a pool of blood. I got a flash of my sister's body and felt resisted the ugre to vommit. I was just about to scream when I heard a voice in the corner of the room._

'_I've been waiting for you mon chere.' I looked up to see a figure standing in the corner. I quickly turned and ran out of the ro__om out of the room._

_I burst into the livingroom and ran towards the front door. I was a few inchs away when I tripped over my schoolbag. I crashed to the ground my head hitting against the wall._

'_Now mes aime I'm really not in the mood for game.' I pushed myself up on my knees and turned my head to see the man was beside me. Before I had time to react his foot connected with my face and I blacked out._

_My eyes opened slowly and I groaned as every muscle in my body ached. I looked around me and I had no idea were I was. I was in a small cement room, which was damp, cold and dirty. Slowly the events from earlier came flooding back. Panic immediality set in and I tried to move but I couldn't, I was tied to a metal chair. I screamed in hope someone would hear me._

_Suddenly the metal door opened and a man stepped in. He was quite old maybe in his late thirty's, early forty's. He was taller than me._

'_Hello Vanessa.' He had a light southern accent._

'_How… how do you know my name?' I mummbled still trying to decode the situation._

'_I know everything about you dear.'_

'_Who are you? What do you want with me?'_

'_I'm William Stryker and I want to know why you do what you can do.'_

'_I… I don't understand.'_

'_I want to know how your ability works.'_

'_I don't know how it works! I've only used it once and I didn't mean to hurt him-'_

'_Vanessa don't worry we'll find out how your abilities work.'_

'_Your going to experiment on me aren't you?'_

_A smile grew on his face. 'You're smart for thirteen.'_

'_You killed my parents didn't you?'_

'_I didn't but I did hire someone to.'_

'_Why? Why couldn't you have just let them live?'_

'_Because they would have looked for you and I didn't need the hassle. This way everyone thinks your dead.'_

'_Please let me go.' tears began to poor down my cheeks and fear won over._

'_I think you'll grow to like it here.'_

_I screamed as they stabbed another needle in my brain. I began to shack, even though they had given me drugs I was completely aware of what they were doing. I screamed as the chemicals began beginning pumped into my brain._

'_She's off the charts.'_

'_Stryker will be pleased.'_

'_In knew we could advance well with this one.'_

_I tried to open my eyes, to move, to break free, to kill but I couldn't. All I could do was listen to them talk and wait for them to be done another experiment_

_I felt dizzy as the drugs pumped around my veins they had to keep a content flow through my body._

'_Em… Mr. Thompson?'_

'_What is it Emma?'_

'_The powers failing.'_

'_What?'_

'_No!'_

'_This can't be happening!'_

'_Get the needles!'_

'_We need to keep the drugs in her system or else she'll wake up.'_

'_Get everyone outta here.'_

_My eyes slowly opened, I had control over my body. I could see ten people in white coats running around to trying to keep my sedated or get free. Suddenly I felt something cold touch my skin, I looked to see a young man with turquoise eyes putting a needle to my skin. Anger filled me and I saw nothing but red. I broke free from the metal restraints and grabbed his throats. I snapped every bone in it and let him drop to the ground. _

_Screams filled the room as everybody scrambled to the doors. I flicked my hand and the metal doors locked themselves. _

'_I don't think so.' I taunted getting to my feet as the humans helplessly tried to break the door down. I killed them all, slaughtered them one by one. By the end of it I was drenched in blood like I had just gone swimming in a lake of it._

_Vanessa kneeled she was in a church. It was in the shape of a square with the altar situated in one corner, and two banks of pews ranged before it. Above the altar was an imposing modern cross, fashioned in wrought iron._

_I was covered in dried blood, the blood of all the scientists who had made my life hell for four years. I was shacking unable to come to terms with the fact that I had killed people._

'_Why am I like this? Why am I a killer? Why couldn't you have made me normal? If I didn't kill my sister everything would be fine. I would have a family. Dad would be alive, mum would still love me and the government wouldn't have taken me. Are you there god? Give me a sing, send me some help. Why did you give me this curse?' _

'_My dear you aren't cursed,' I jumped to my feet when a man stepped out of the shadows, he was wearing a long trench coat, he was quite cold, in his fifties maybe._

'_Who the hell are you?' I asked stepping further away from him._

'_I'm Magneto and I'm here to help you.' That's when I knew God had sent him to me, to help me._

_I walked into the club, the music was blasting, people were dancing, drinking and socialising. I didn't have time for any of that I know what I had to do._

_I sauntered over to the bar confident that every man would flock to me. I had just turned eighteen but I looked older. I was wearing a black skin tight dress that was just long enough to cover my ass it hugged me in all the right places and caused every man in a room to drool._

'_Apple martini.' I said to the bartender leaning on the counter in a way that showed off my breasts. I looked beside me and saw a handsome man who I thought was my target._

_The bartender placed my drink on the counter and I slapped twenty bucks beside it. I swung back the cocktail in one, slammed the glass on the counter and walked over to the man. I opened the black clutch bag I had with me and held the gun that was hidden in it._

'_Lucas Bishop__?' I asked._

'_Yes.'_

'_I'm Copycat,' I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head. 'Nice to meet you.' _

_The club broke __pandimoniam people were screamin, runnig frantically and pulling out there guns. I smiled putting up my shield and placing my gun in my bag. I smiled at the bartender, thanked him and walked out of the club._

_I stared out into the horizon watching the sunset while Deadpool held my head._

'_Thank you, this is nice.'_

'_Nice? Normally women melt when they see this.'_

'_So I'm not the first one you've brought up here.'_

'_Yes you are... well...' I burst into laughter when I saw him struggling for words. _

'_Don't worry Deadpool I don't care. I don't own you.'_

'_But you do,' He looked her straight into the eyes with nothing but love. 'I love you.'_

'_What?' Those were the last words I expected to hear come from his lips._

'_I love you.'_

'_Deadpool listen,' I pulled my hand away I had experience in turning men away but part of her didn't want to. 'I don't love you now but maybe someday I could.'_

'_Maybe if you try being with me, just me.'_

'_Maybe some day in the future.' I took his hand again and let his warmth wash over me. I knew why I couldn't let him go, he made me feel normal, human._

_I sat beside Pyro as we searched through some government files he had brought back from a mission. I wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss him, I hadn't felt that way since Deadpool and it confused me._

'_This is worthless,' he declared throwing the file on the ground. 'There's nothing in there that we don't already know.'_

'_But al least we got to have some fun while we got it.' A grin spread across Pyro's face and he sat on my bed his back against the wall and pulled out his Zippo. Though he had only been there a few mouths he had moved up in ranks fast, Magneto trusted him. _

'_Yeah we did.' I could tell he was thinking of fire from the look of ecstasy on his face._

'_You're lucky you got to go on a solo mission so early.' I sighed lying against the cave wall._

'_Early?'_

'_It's normally months before Magneto trusts someone as much as he trusts you. He must see a true soldier in you.'_

'_To be honest I never thought I'd be good at this.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I've never been good at taking orders.'_

'_Did you ever think that you'd find it easier to take orders when you were fighting for something you believed in?'_

'_No I never thought of that.' he had a distant look on his face like he was trying to think of something._

_We sat in silence for a while, John played with his lighter while I tried not to stare at him, I couldn't quite understand the feelings I had for him._

_I got to my feet deciding to take action. I sat on top of John and before he could say anything I kissed him. At first his lips were unresponsive, but once he realised what I was doing he kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled when I saw the shock on his face._

'_Wow… that was the last thing I thought you would do.'_

'_I've always been unpredictable.' I began to kiss him again. At first in was soft and tender then it became rougher, more passionate._

_Slowly his hand ran up my top, normally I would have stopped him then, kept him more keen but I couldn't. Suddenly we rolled and crashed onto the cold ground. Neither or us broke are embrace too lost. All of my nerve endings were over sensitised that when John kissed my neck I whimpered because it felt so good even though it felt totally wrong. I tried to pull him back to me as he had suddenly shifted away from me. But he was only pulling his T-shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor before settling back into my arms. He planted little kisses along the way as he undid each button on my top and our legs tangled with each other as my skirt rode up._

_The last fragment of my rational mind registered the fact that any moment Magneto or Mystique could walk in but I didn't care. All I cared about was the scrape of John's teeth on my tongue and the frantic drumming of his heart against my chest and the chaos his fingers were causing as he stroked my back._

'_We need to stop.' John groaned making no effort to pull away from me._

'_I don't want to.' I whispered and John caught my mouth again in a hard, frantic kiss. His hand curled into the waistband of my skirt and nothing was going to stop us._

'_Ah!' I smiled as Jubilee screamed loudly. I kneeled beside her and dropped the blood stained knife to the ground._

'_If you just tell me what you know I'll stop.'_

'_I wouldn't ever betray my friend you psychotic bitch!' Jubilee spat in her eye causing anger to fill her. _

'_I really didn't want to do this,' Copycat wrapped her hand around the girl's throat. 'But you really pissed me off.'_

'Rogue!' John grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from Copycat. Her mind was still whirling trying to recover from Copycat's memories.

Copycat was about to fall from to the ground when Mystique came up behind her and snapped her neck. Rogue screamed as the blond fell to the ground. John's arms wrapped around her protectively as he tried to calm her down. She was taking in sharp breaths trying to digest everything she had seen.

'Its ok she can't hurt you know.' John pulled her close and kissed her head.

* * *

A/N: My poor Copycat is dead. I think I'll miss my little psycho.

This is longets chapter I've ever written ten pages! At least you can understand why this took so long!

The fight parts aren't really the best I'm really not good at action. So please review I want to know how this went considering I did so much build up to it.

I want to thank hotbritt5000, Wanda W, alexmonalisa andrinXangelXryro for reviewing. Cookie for everyone! I really have to start handing out new treats maybe chocolate, everyone likes chocolate right?

And don't forget to review because without them chapters would take even longer and you don't want that, do you?


	9. Consequences

_**Consequences**_

John held Rogue close as she sobbed, he felt so happy inside that she was ok, he was sure he had never felt so happy in his entire life. He kissed her hair not wanting to touch her skin he knew her head would be messed up enough with Copycat in there. He looked over at Mystique who was leaning against a tree holding putting pressure on her wound. Part of him was glad that she had kill Copycat another part of him wished he had gotten to he would have made that bitch beg for death.

He mouthed thank at Mystique who attempted to give him a smile but it ended up being a grimace of pain.

'Its ok baby I'm here.' He said in a gentle voice to Rogue who was clinging to him.

'Johnny the memories, there so many, there's so much blood and pain.'

He shushed her and pulled her closer, if that was possible.

'You stupid bitch!' John's attention was pulled to Wither who was shouting at Mystique who just glared at him.

'I had to.'

'How could you kill her? Now I'll never know where Jubilee is!' Wither's hand was clenched in a fist, he spun and hit the tree, and John knew he was hitting the tree instead of Mystique.

'Jubilee.' Rogue gasped. Suddenly she untangled herself from John and took off.

'Rogue!' he shouted running after her as fast as he could. John dodged through the woods, he could hear footsteps closely behind him. He had to concentrate hard not to trip over the tree roots and his own feet.

'Rogue!' he shouted again just as she ran into the tunnels. What was she doing? He didn't have time to think, he took after her ignoring Mystique's shouts.

He reached the end of the tunnel and slipped out through the door just before it began to close. He looked down the hall and saw a blur of chestnut hair turn a corner. He quickly took after her disregarding the fact that anybody could walk out and see him.

Rogue was standing at the end of the hall her hand hanging over a door handle.

John ran to her side just as she flung a closet door open. John jumped back as the lifeless body of Jubilee fell to the ground. He acted quickly kneeling down and checking her pulse, he sighed in relief when she had a heartbeat , he didn't think Rogue would be able to take it if she died. He quickly picked her up and was about to head to the med-lab when Wither arrived helping a wounded Mystique.

'Jubilee.' Wither quickly let go of the shape shifter and ran towards her. 'Give her to me.'

John didn't argue, he handed the girl to his former friend, and then he went to Mystique's aid.

'Come on we need to get you to the med-lab.'

'NO.' Mystique argued. 'There is no hope I'm going to stay here longer then I have to.'

'You'll bleed out before we make it back to camp.'

'Then I'll bleed out!'

'Look right now I'm on edge and I'm not going to argue with you about this you're going down to that fucking med-lab and that's the end of it!'

Mystique shot him a shocked look, he had never sworn at her before. She shook her head and turned shaking her head, saying 'For fuck sake.'

John grabbed Rogue's hand, she had a distant look on her face, John wondered what she was seeing as they walked down to the med-lab.

John sat Mystique in a chair in the corner of the room while Wither laid Jubilee on the bed in the centre.

'I'll go get some help.' Wither said bolting out of the room.

_Yay a family reunion, _John thought sarcastically.

'Johnny you have to leave.' Rogue said from a chair across the room. He was quickly kneeling by her side.

'I'm not leaving you or Mystique.'

'I'll take care of Mystique but you can't stay here.'

'I'm not leaving you again.'

'Johnny please,' she looked at him with pleading eyes. 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I'm staying till I know for sure your ok.'

'Johnny I-' Rogue was cut off by the swoosh of the doors. John stood up and watched as Storm, Scott and Logan walked into the room. Storm and Scott's mouth hung open as their eyes searched the room while Logan looked angry. As soon as he saw John his claws extended.

'You.' As Logan charged towards him, John had his fireball at the ready to strike.

'Logan don't!' Suddenly Rogue was standing in front of him; Logan's claw stopped barely an inch away from her. John quickly grabbed her and moved her from harms way. He tried to move in front of Rogue but she wouldn't let him.

'Move out of my way kid.' Logan growled.

'No, I won't let you hurt him.'

'What's wrong with you Rogue, he's one of them.'

'Yeah and they just saved my life!'

John grinned when he saw the shock on Logan's face. 'What are you talking about kid?'

'If it wasn't for John and Mystique I would be dead.'

'I don't believe it, now move kid.' Logan grabbed Rogue by the shoulder and moved her aside.

'Don't touch her!' John snapped his hand formed a fireball and he glared at Logan.

'Johnny it's ok.' Rogue said looking at him with pleading eyes; he knew she was trying to tell him to calm down.

'You don't have a right to tell me what to do kid, you left her.'

'Just like you did!' he said with a smug smile. John saw his left hand twitch and he knew what was coming. He ducked to the right as Logan's claw slashed for him. John quickly straightened himself up and jumped backwards when he slashed for him again. He could hear the frantic shouts of Storm and Rogue telling Logan to stop, but he ignored them. John jumped to his right as Logan's right claw dove for his chest. It missed him and he grabbed the mans arm, twisting it. He smiled when he heard that familiar snap and Logan's yell. He kicked him in the chest away from him, it had taken all his self control to push him away and not finish the job.

'Logan!' Storm shouted running to his side.

Rogue ran to John's side looking him up and down, checking for wounds. 'Are you ok Johnny?'

'I'm ok.' He breathed adrenaline pumping through his body. She lightly touched his face and looked him dead in the eyes.

'You sure?' he knew she was asking about his anger, not his health.

'I'm sure.'

Logan stood up again and cracked his neck. 'I'm gonna-'

'Logan!' John was shocked to hear the voice of Xavier, even after all these months it sounded so familiar. Xavier entered the lab followed by a woman, who John guessed was in her late 40's with auburn hair that was in a bun and glasses. 'That is enough,'

John knew nobody dared question Xavier with all the authority in his voice.

'Scott go look after Mystique,' He gave the Professor a bewildered look at his order. 'Now.' He quickly moved to Mystique's aid while the women Charles had entered with was working with Jubilee.

'Logan, Storm go to my office.'

'Not until I get an explanation.' Logan growled his gaze was still locked on John he was ready to pounce any moment.

'Logan this is my home and as a guest you will do as I tell you.' John resisted a snigger as Xavier talked down to Logan like a three year old. He glared at Xavier and reluctantly left the room with Storm.

_Good timing Professor. _John couldn't help but think.

_I would have like to have gotten here earlier, before you snapped Logan's wrist._

_He'll heal._

**-()-**

Logan sat on the Professor's office impatiently waiting for him to come and give them some explanation. Storm sat beside him her nails tapping repeatedly on the desk.

'Sorry to keep to waiting.' He turned to see the professor come in and take his place behind his desk.

'What's going on Charles?' Storm asked, sitting up straight and leaning towards him.

'Why the hell did you let Mystique and Pyro in here?' Logan demanded he wished the Professor had let him kill Pyro.

'From what I saw Logan he would have been the one to hurt you.' Xavier responded to his thoughts.

'He got in a lucky hit.'

'Tonight Pyro and Mystique saved Rogue's life.' Logan stared at Xavier in disbelief.

'Are you sure?' Storm asked, she never questioned Xavier but even she found it hard to believe.

'Yes I am sure I saw it all from Rogue's mind.'

'Wait if they weren't trying to kill her then who was?'

'A young girl named Vanessa. She seemed to have a dangerous infatuation with John and convinced herself that if she killed Rogue that he would want her.'

'Pyro seems to have a knack for driving girls insane.' Logan mumbled under his breath.

'So John and Mystique saved her?' Storm asked.

'Yes.'

'But why?' Storm asked seeming to find the story quite unbelievable. That was something Logan wanted to know too. 'He left, he left her, why come back to save her?'

'Just because he left doesn't mean he stopped loving her.'

'Where is he? I want to talk to the kid.' Logan planed for them to have a real good talk.

'He and Mystique are still in the med-lab but the must leave soon.'

'They don't want Magneto knowing what they did.' Storm said guessing there reasons.

'I won't keep him long.' Logan got to his feet and headed for the med-lab Xavier following closely behind.

**-()-**

John caressed a sleeping Rogues hand, he complete ignored Mystique who was sitting in the corner impatiently tapping her foot. He was reluctant to go, he had almost lost her today how could he leave her again.

His head snapped up as the doors opened and Xavier entered.

'Still here John?'

'He's anxious about leaving her.' Mystique answered for him, he swore sometimes she was his mother.

'Yes I can see,' He gave Mystique a small smile. John couldn't understand how he could treat them so normally, especially Mystique. 'I will make sure no harm comes to her John.'

'I know you will.' He still didn't move, though he knew Xavier would keep her safe he still didn't want to leave her.

'Why do you do it?' John asked he knew he wouldn't have to elaborate on his question.

'I can't control what my student's and I can't stop them from loving someone.' Xavier gave him a small smile before leaving the room. John knew Magneto wouldn't be so understanding.

'Pyro,' he felt Mystiques hand touch his shoulder. 'We have to go.'

He sighed knowing she was right. He leaned forward and kissed Rogue gently on the head not wanting her to get any of his memories. He looked at the love of his life one last time before pulling out his Zippo and following Mystique out of the med-lab.

'Pyro.' He spun when a gruff voice called his voice. Mystique took a step closer to him preparing herself for a fight.

'It's ok I can handle myself against him.' He grinned. She gave him a strange look before continuing her way out of the mansion.

'What another round Wolfie?' he asked glaring at the older man.

'I don't think Charles would be too happy if I killed you.'

'Like you could.'

'I'm here to give you a warning if you ever come near Rogue again I'll kill you.'

'Do you remember you're last attempt at it?' he grinned.

'I'm not joking kid, you come near her again and I'll make sure you never do anything again.'

'Now I don't think Rogue would be too happy if you did that.'

'It's what's best for her she doesn't need you in her life.'

'Yeah whatever Wolfie,' John said turning away trying to hide his anger. 'Don't say thanks for saving her life or anything.'

The man shouted something after him but he didn't hear him as he was already turning the corner.

**-()-**

_I sat in the __lounge, John's arms wrapped around me holding me close. I looked at him to see that familiar grin on his face. He held my bare had, I had finally gotten complete control over my powers._

'_Hey Rogue.' I looked up and smiled as Bobby strolled past us hand and hand with his girlfriend._

'_Hi.' I said looking back at John._

'_Hey Drake.' John snarled, though the two were civil with each other they still hadn't completely regained there friendship, them being able to be in the same room with each other was more then she could have dreamed of._

'_Hey 'Dyce.' Bobby hissed walking off._

'_I really should have killed him when you gave me the chance.'_

'_What are you talking about Johnny?'_

'_I forgot you don't like talking about that day.'_

'_Johnny what are you__-' suddenly John shoved her to the ground, hard. Her head slammed against the coffee table before she fell to the ground. She groaned and sat up slowly. _

_She was no longer in the lounge, she was laying outside, on sourced ground. She looked around and she was surrounded by flames. _

'_Oh Rogue,' her eyes snapped up to see John standing over her grinning, holding his Zippo. _

'_You so naïve. You actually thought this was real! You thought that I loved you. Ho would I love you, you're the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. A freak among freaks.'_

_Rogue felt her eyes fill with tears and her heart break, she clutched her chest the pain hurting so much._

'_Aw are you going to cry?' he mocked grabbing her and pulled her to her feet. She glared at him, this wasn't John, this was Pyro._

'_Were the same person babe, that's something you're gonna have to except.'_

**-()-**

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright gasping for breath. She looked around her and quickly realised it has just been a nightmare, a horrible dream, one that had scared her.

'Kid are you ok?' She realised Logan was besides her looking at her with wide eyes.

'Logan,' she was surprised and disappointed to find him instead of John beside her. 'Em… yeah I'm fine.'

'You sure?'

'Yes, I just had a bad dream.' _A really vivid one._

'The Professor told me what happened, well the basics.' Logan explained.

'He told you that John saved me.'

'Yes.'

'Well Mystique was the one who killed Copycat, without her there I'd be dead.'

Logan had an expression of disbelief on his face. 'Did you hit your head out there kid?'

'No, I don't think so.'

'Cause I think your confused. Mystique saving you is just… crazy.'

'Well that's what happened.' She resisted the urge to sigh, why couldn't Logan just accept the fact that Mystique and John had saved her.

_Because then it would blur the lines between us and them._

'Are you going to be ok kid?'

'Yeah I'm not too hurt I-'

'I'm not talking about that. I mean after seeing Pyro.'

'Oh,' she turned away knowing she was going to have to lie to him, her life seemed to be filled with nothing but lies lately. 'Yeah I'll be fine. I think this time it would be so hard.'

'You don't need him kid, you deserve way better than that terrorist.'

She but her lip, she wanted nothing more than to snap at him and defend John but she couldn't.

'Where's Jubilee?' she asked wanting to change the subject and also wanting to find her friend to apologise to her.

Logan's face became unreadable and he took her hand. 'Kid she's not well.'

'What… what do you mean?'

'She's in a coma.'

'Wh… what? You're lying!' she accused pulling away from him her eyes filling with tears.

'I'm sorry kid but it seems that she took a pretty bad beating.'

_Oh I hurt her pretty god._ Rogue shivered as the velvet voice of Copycat hissed in her head. Normally she could block the voices out, it made it easier to live but she had touched Copycat too long, her essence was too fresh to be locked away like the others.

_Shut up you stupid bitch!_

Rogue was shacking her mind a mess as Copycat mocked her.

'Will she wake up?'

'It's fifty, fifty.'

'This is all my fault.'

Suddenly Logan's arms were wrapping her in a hug and she could no longer hold her tears.

'It's not you're fault.' But he was wrong, he didn't know just how much her fault it was. Though Rogue felt guilty for the situation Jubilee was in she could not regretted the decisions she had made because then she wouldn't have John.

Rogue was sitting in the med-lab as Scott looked at her jaw. Her cheek was bruised, no amount of make up could cover it.

'Your cheek looks pretty bad.' he observed.

'Well she did hit me in the jaw like three times.' It hurt to talk but it wasn't the worst pain Rogue had even injured.

'Well I'll give you some pain killers to help but other then that your fine.'

_Did you hear that Rogue,__ your fine when poor old Jubilee is in a bed fighting for her life because of you!_

Rogue gritted her teeth as the blonde shouted at her, she was finding it hard to concentrate with her in her head, she hoped she would fade away soon.

_It's not you're fault kid._

_Yes my dear you couldn't have predicted the events that followed._

_Yeah Marie, it's not like you told Blondie to go psycho._

_I'm sorry Rogue it's all my fault._

Rogue suppressed a scream as all the voices she had been blocking out began talking to her at the same time, Copycat's presence really was putting a strain on her.

_Shut up and go away! Y'all are making it even harder for me to deal with this._

It took all of her concentration but after a few minutes the only voice in her head was her own.

Suddenly the med-lab doors burst open and a panicked looked Bobby Drake ran into the room.

'Rogue,' he let out a sigh of relief and ran to her pulling her in a bear hug. 'They only told me know, I though you were sick or something. Then Storm came and told me what happened. Are you ok?'

'Well I could be worse.'

'I can't believe I almost lost you.' Rogue felt her throat become dry and guilt consumed her. How could she do this to Bobby, sweet Bobby who loved her and wanted nothing more then for her to be happy? Then she felt another pang of guilt as she thought of John, he had no idea what was going on. He probably knew to an extend about her and Bobby but did he know that he loved her and that she loved him?

She sucked in a quickly breath and pushed her emotions away to the deepest part of her brain, she would deal with this later when she was alone.

'I'm ok.'

He let go of her and kissed her quickly on the head and Rogue felt what he felt which was love, pure love.

Rogue dragged herself into her room, she was exhausted. She felt sore all over and she wanted nothing more then to go to sleep.

'John?' she was surprised to see him sitting at her window ledge playing with his Zippo. He looked up at her and was quickly on his feet arms outstretched for her. She fell into his embrace and sighed when his warmth washed over her.

'I didn't think you'd be here.' She said holding him closer.

'I got back to camp and stayed there for about ten minutes before I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to make sure you were ok.'

'I'm so happy you're here.'

'I'm sorry Rogue… I never should have put you in danger like that.'

'What?' She pulled away from him shocked. 'It's not you're fault Johnny, if anything it's mine.'

'If it wasn't for me Copycat wouldn't have come into you're life.'

'It's not you're fault.' She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

'Because of me you're life is messed up.'

'Before you I had no life.' She quickly kissed his cheek and curled up in his arms. She knew her words hadn't comforted him, she knew he would beat himself up. Fear swelled inside her wondering if John would leave her for her own safety.

_No, he's too selfish, I hope._

It was the next day and Rogue was in the basement standing outside the room that Jubilee was in. Everytime she had tried to go in something had stopped her, she wasn't sure if she could do it.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime she took a deep breath and walked in her heart beating in her ears.

They doors slid open to reveal Jubilee lying on the bed, machines hooked up to her lifeless body. She looked like she was sleeping, she didn't looked harmed in anyway.

Rogue took small steps towards her friend. Her eyes filled with tears and her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She walked to Jubilee's side and took her dainty looking had in her gloved one.

'I don't know if you can hear me, they say when you're in a coma you can hear people talk to you, well on TV,' Rogue knew she would find that funny. 'I'm sorry, I never thought… I didn't think that this would happen.'

Suddenly the doors open and she jumped away from her friend when Wither walked in with Scott.

'You,' Wither growled storming towards her while Scott shouting warnings at her. 'It's you're fault she's like this! You might have killed her!'

Rogue tried to walk away from him as he spat in her face but she was pinned against a wall.

'You're a selfish cow!'

'Kevin that's enough!' Scott shouted grabbing him by the neck and pulling him away. Rogue ran out of the room as fast as she could ignoring Scott's calls.

* * *

I want to thank spacecadette, Selene Ruby Rose Snape, L1NA3, dulcesweet, hotbritt5000, Wanda W and SailorNova007 for reviewing you guys rule!

**A/N: **I know I should be shot it's been decades! I promise I will try never to leave gaps this long between chapters again. I don't know why but this chapter was just hell to write, I couldn't get it right so I decided to post this! I don't really like it that much but I knew I had to just push on with the story before ye all give up on me! Hope it was worth the wait.


	10. I Think She Took My Soul

**I Think She Took My Soul**

John walked through the woods back to camp his head a hazy fog. He was tired and weak even though he had barely touched Rogue the night before. He sighed thinking of her, she was broken, more then broken. He didn't know if he could help her, she blamed herself for Jubilee even though it was his fault. Though he couldn't say he cared for Jubilee he hated seeing Rogue the way she was.

John stepped into a clearing and found Copycat's body lying lifelessly on the ground. He had completely forgotten about her. He stepped closer to her, she looked as if she were sleeping peacefully, there weren't any visible marks on her body.

He kneeled down beside her and lightly touched her face, she was ice cold. She looked so serene, she had a small smile on her face and for once she didn't look… angry. She looked happier in death then she ever did in life.

John closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose feeling a sense of lose. He had never loved the Copycat but he felt attached to her. He didn't know what the hell he felt for, all he knew was that he couldn't leave her there to root.

He got to his feet and began collecting wood, he was giving her a proper send off, even if she didn't deserve it.

**-()-**

Rogue ran into her room her heart beating in her ears. She clutched her head and began to cry. Slowly she sank to her knees and felt as if she were drowning, she gasped trying to satisfy her need for oxygen but it didn't work. Wither's words had hit her, he was right if it wasn't for her Jubilee would be walking around and her life wouldn't be in the balance.

Suddenly her door opened, she looked up to see Scott. She wanted to shout at him to leave her alone but she couldn't, all she could do was cry. He kneeled down and took her shoulders.

'Rogue,' she looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze, continuing to struggle to breath. 'Look at me!' He demanded shaking her a little. She looked up and was surprised not to see hate in his eyes.

'You need to calm down.'

'I… can't.'

'You can't listen to Wither, he's angry.'

'But he's right!' she shouted her voice coming back.

'No he's not! None of this is you're fault.'

Rogue through herself at Scott and he wrapped her in a hug.

**-()-**

John lifted Vanessa's body onto the mound of wood and placed her gently down as if she were a glass doll. He gazed at her flawless face remembering the first time they had met, he had always been mesmerised by her beauty though it never compared to Rogue's, she never compared to her.

He stepped away igniting a flame and playing with it on his finger tips.

'See you on the other side Vanessa.' He reached out touching the wood and it ignited. Slowly the flames spread engulfing Copycat's body in flames. John took one last look at her and walked away, back to camp.

-()-

Mystique sat in her tent and tried not to move too much. She glared at her stitches, her thought's going back to the only other time she had been stabbed.

'This time I better not be scarred.' She mumbled under her breath.

Mystique was conscious of the time, Pyro was taking a hell of a long time. Every time he left she couldn't help but wonder if he'd come back. To her surprise he always did but something had to give soon. Either he'd leave to join the x-men or Rogue would join the brotherhood, but Mystique knew the boy better then he thought, when it came down to it he would leave.

Mystique got to her feet and walked outside wanting some fresh air. As soon as she stepped out of the tent she saw Pyro in the distance. She let out a sigh of relief, that he was ok.

'And what took you so long?' she asked with a small smile on her face.

'You should be resting.' He said trying to sound annoyed to hide his concern.

'I've had worse,' she said flippantly. 'And I though you were meant to be home an hour ago.'

'Home? You consider this place home?' he asked with a small smile slipping into the tent. She followed.

'Don't you?'

John sat on the bed and Mystique sat beside him. 'Nope.'

'Where do you consider home then?'

'Are we really gonna have a chick flick moment?' He asked, eyebrow raised.

'No, I suppose not.' They sat in silence for a while before John jumped to his feet.

'We need to clean you're wounds.' He said pulling out the first aid box.

'I am capable of doing it myself.' She snapped, she hating being taken care of.

'Please just let me do this,' she sighed and let him proceed. He placed disinfectant on some cotton wool and dabbed the gash on her forehead.

'I buried Copycat today.'

'You did?'

'We'll I cremated her,' Mystique smiled. 'You sounded surprised.'

'I am, I thought you hated the girl.'

'I did,' he shrugged. 'But I didn't want to leave her out there to rot.'

'Pyro you have a heart who would have known.'

'I guess I do.' He chuckled and added as an after thought. 'Don't tell anyone though.'

'You're secrets save with me.'

To her surprise the boy took her hand in a loving manner. She looked at him in shock her mouth slightly hanging open. 'Thank you Mystique, for everything. I don't think anybody's ever gone through so much trouble for me.'

'You… you're welcome.'

John grinned letting go of her hand and continuing to clean her wounds as if there little exchange hadn't happened.

-()-

Rogue sat bolt upright, she looked around her room frantically and sighed when she realised it was just a dream. The same one she had, had in the med-lab.

_Great recurring nightmares, just what I need right now._

Rogue got up and headed to the bathroom. She starred in the mirror and saw she her eye were watery.

'Stupid dream.' She mumbled under her breath. She was a mess, her eyes where blood shot and she had bruise like circles under them. She had stopped crying at least, thanks to Scott.

She sighed, her hands clutching tighter on the kitchen counter.

Why couldn't she just ever be happy? Whenever she was close it was ripped from under her, ever since she got her powers, ever since she became a freak. Rogue let a scream of frustration and knocked all the contents on the counter to the ground, anger pumped through her veins as she gritted her teeth. She wanted nothing more then to break something, to hit someone, anyone.

There was a knock on her door, she decided just to ignore it, but whoever was on the other side just didn't seem to want to give up.

Sighing in defeat she opened the door not bothering to try and hide the fact that she had been crying.

'Rogue,' Bobby's smile quickly faded when he saw her. 'Can I come in?'

'Whatever.' She didn't care if he was there, she felt too numb to feel guilty about him. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Bobby slowly followed her, his eyes scanning the room. When he saw the bathroom, the floor litter with things he cast her a worried look.

'I heard about Jubilee.' He said sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried. 'I know everything is hard for you, with Jubilee and seeing John but I don't want you to shut me out, ok?'

'Ok.' He kissed her cheek quickly and played with her hair as she cried.

-()-

Bobby walked along the halls from Rogue's room. She seemed better on herself when he left, not so depressed. Stupid fucking John, he knew it was his fault that blonde psycho tried to kill Rogue. Though John in the end had saved Rogue, Bobby couldn't help but be thankful to his former friend.

'Professor I'm worried…' Bobby stopped in his tracks as he heard Storm's voice.

'I know you're concerns Ororo but I'm sure Kurt is fine.' Xavier said reassuringly.

'It's just that I haven't seen him since… he left my room and he promised he'd be back yesterday.'

'He probably just got held up Strom, I'm sure.'

'Ok.' The women sighed. Bobby ducked around the corner as Storm left the room. Nightcrawler was missing a few days after John's psychotic girlfriend pays the school a visit. Bobby didn't believe it was a coincidences and he knew the Professor didn't either.

-()-

John snuck through the familiar halls of the mansion, for the third night in a row, making sure he was not seen. He couldn't help but remind himself to thank Mystique for teaching him how to practically become invisible.

He reached Rogue's room and slipped in quickly. He had barely closed the door when the southern bell called his name.

'Johnny?' he turned and she dived on him wrapping him in a hug. 'I didn't think you'd be coming back tonight.'

'I missed you too much.' He said kissing her forehead. As Rogue pulled him to the bed he noticed the drop in temperature and he knew Drake had been there. That was something he had never told Rogue, he knew when she had been near Drake, he could sense it, feel it.

He sat on the bed and she curled beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but play with her hair, something he had become accustom to.

'I went to see Jubilee.' She said looking straight ahead.

'Are you ok?'

'Wither blames me, for what happened to her.'

'Don't listen to that jackass, he doesn't know what he's talking about.'

'He does, if I had been strong enough to stay away from you…' she trailed.

'You regret us?' John asked pulling away and getting to his feet.

'What? No!' Rogue shouted straightening up. 'I love you more then anything you know that, it's just that…' she trailed off and buried her head in her hands.

'Sometimes I just want to disappear and never come back.' She thought aloud. John leaned down and lightly held her chin making her look at him.

'I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'You'd manage.' She whispered. John hated hearing her talk like that, he leaned in and kissed her just to show how much he couldn't live without her.

-()-

Rogue looked at the ground avoiding John's eyes as held her chin. 'You'd manage.'

Suddenly his lips crushed against hers and they fell back onto the bed, his body covering every inch of hers. All Rogue's nerve endings were so over-sensitised that when John kissed her neck she whimpered. His lips found hers again and she could feel John's heart racing against her chest. Rogue's hand was slowly travelling up John's chest, somehow she knew what she was doing as if some unknown force was guiding her, whispering in her ear.

She groaned when John pulled away, she tried to pull him back to her but he fought her off.

'Rogue, I think we need to stop.' He said breathlessly.

'No.' she rasped pulling him back with more force then she though she had. John caught her mouth again in a frantic hard kiss. As John's hand began to snake up her top a part of her mind realised what there were doing was wrong but she quickly lost all sense when she felt the scrape of John's teeth against her tongue. All she knew was that she wanted him and she wanted him now.

When he shifted away from her again she nearly lost it. But he was only pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it on the floor before settling back in her arms. John planted little kisses along the way as he undid each button on her top and Rogue wrapped her legs around him. The last part of Rogue's mind registered that anybody could walk in at any moment checking to see if she was alright but all she cared about was the feel the frantic drumming of John's heart against her chest and the chaos his fingers were causing as he stroked her back.

Rogue wanted John and she wanted him now, she wanted all of him and she didn't what happened.

_That's it Rogue keep going, keep holdi__ng on. He's yours, this is you're right._

It was only then that Rogue realised John was being unresponsive, her eyes snapped open and she pushed him off her. He rolled onto the bed shaking as if he was having a seizure, she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

She ran to the farthest corner of the room, getting as far away from John as she could manage.

_Look what you've done now Rogue._

Rogue now recognised that voice that has egged her on, guided her, it was Copycat.

'No.' Rogue began to cry and shook her head violently.

_First Cody__, now John, you just kill everything don't you._

Rogue tried to get her thoughts together and plan what she had to do. She needed to get Xavier, he could help John.

Suddenly the door burst open and Scott ran in quickly followed by the Professor.

He stopped taking in the scene his mouth hanging open until the Professor ordered him to get John to the med-lab.

He acted quickly lifting John who had now stopped shacking. Rogue was now curled up in a ball rocked back and fourth until Xavier came to comfort her.

'Rogue my child, this is not you're fault.'

'How is this not my fault?' she practically screamed.

'If you want anyone to blame it should be me,' she looked up at him in shock. 'It seems I underestimated the strength if Copycat's presence.'

'What?'

'To put it simple she had a strong influence on you.'

'Oh.'

'But not for long,' He outstretched his hand offering it to her. She took it and instantly felt a clam wash over her, she hadn't realised it but Copycat was putting up a struggle in there. 'Now lets go to the med-lab.'

-------------------------------------

Rogue sat in the corner of the room trying not to break down in sobs, although the Professor had told her John would be ok she wouldn't believe it until he woke up.

'Rogue?' she snapped out of her thought's when she heard a weak voice.

'Johnny?' she stood up and saw he was awake on the bed.

He coughed and a small smile spread across his face. 'That was great but I think we got too carried away.'

'Oh thank god!' she cried, she was about to run to him but stopped her self an inch away not wanting to get too close. He sat up slowly and grimaced.

'How the hell did I get down here?' he asked in barely a whisper. He looked around the med-lab and then to the wires hooked up to his chest.

'The… Professor and Scott.' She stuttered feeling sick with nerves. She looked at the ground, waiting for the moment he'd turn on her.

'Rogue,' she looked up slowly, trying to emotionally detach herself from the situation. 'Stop being an idiot and get over here.'

'I don't want to hurt you.' He sighed, exasperated he got to his feet, with much effort, grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him. They fell onto the bed, she landing on top of him.

'Much better.' He grinned holding her down when she tried to get up.

'Johnny I don't want to hurt you.'

'And the only way you'll do that is if you get up.' Rogue looked at him and felt like crying, she slowly rested in his arms, her head against his chest. They sat in silence before it got to John.

'Rogue please tell me it's not going to be like this from now on?'

'Like what?'

'Like this? You afraid for no good reason! It was one hiccup.' He said it as casually as if she had broken something.

'John I didn't spill milk! I almost killed you!'

'No you didn't, you just held on too long.' She sat up annoyed.

'What happens if I do that again and next time I don't let go?'

'You will.'

'No,' she turned her back to him. 'I won't take that chance again.'

'Rogue you're being irrational.' He sighed.

'Me? You're the one who's acting so calm about it! I could have killed you!'

'And you fucking didn't!' Rogue eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. 'Ah Jesus, Rogue please don't cry.'

His arms wrapped around her and her stroked her hair. 'What would I have done if I killed you?'

'But you didn't. Look I'm fine and happier then ever.'

'What?'

'Come you gotta admit that was a lot of fun.'

'John.' she rolled her eyes but his joking had made her feel better.

'And I got to say I think Copycat might have something to do with it?'

'You caught onto that faster then I did. The Professor took care of it. I didn't realise it but she was taking a whole lot of energy out of me.'

'But you feel better now.'

'Yeah.'

'So I'm guessing Scott knows everything?' John didn't sound happy about it.

'I think so but I don't think he'll tell anyone,' John raised his eyebrow. 'He's changed a lot John, ever since Jean… all I know is we can trust him.'

'At least one good thing did come out of this.' he sighed.

'What the hell-'

He interrupted her before she could go into a rant. 'You didn't notice but you're powers took a hell of a long time to kick in.' John smiled kissing her hair.

'Were never doing that again.'

'Oh we will, but next time we won't get so carried away.' Rogue wanted to say that she wouldn't, but she knew it the end he would win the fight.

* * *

**A/N: **I want to thank hotbritt5000, alexmonalisa, dulcesweet, Prince cl0ud9 and Princesakarlita411 for reviewing you guys rock!

Well this chapter took a while but it was faster than my last update. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know Rogue did a hell of a lot of crying but she was almost killed not to long and her friend could die so…

Tell me what you think of the bedroom scene with Rogue and John that was fun to write!

I wrote this whole chapter listening to 'Closer' by Kings of Leon, it really is a great song!

So hit that button and review, they feed me.


	11. The Brit Returns

This chapter has to be dedicated to KatSin who reviewed every chapter in one go! Seriously amazing!

* * *

**The Brit returns**

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she sat up, She looked around slowly and realised she was in the med-lab. She sighed missing John already, then she noticed a note addressed to her on the table beside her. She picked it up and read it aloud already knowing who it was from.

'Morning babe,' Rogue said doing a bad impression of John. 'I'll be back soon and I love you.'

She held the note close and grinned, momentarily forgetting about everything, only remembering the fact that she had John.

She slipped off the bed, more like a table, and grabbed her dressing gown. She let her hair down her braid ruined and made her way to her room to have a long hot shower.

Rogue ignored the stares as she made her way through the halls. She guessed they had heard about Copycat and the fact that she had a yellow and purple cheek probably didn't help the staring. She turned a corner and stopped in her tracks when she saw a patch of dried blood in the carpet by the tunnel door. Her thought first went to John, did something happen to him? Then she realised it was probably from Copycat, the psycho.

_For once you're right Rogue. _Vanessa's velvet voice purred.

_Shut you're mouth Blondie. _Cody chimed in.

_Vanessa talk and I'll hurt you. _John threatened while Logan growled and Erik chose to ignore the situation.

Rogue gritted her teeth and closed her eyes to concentrate on blocking there thoughts out.

_I think that's from the blue guy. _

At Vanessa words Rogue stopped her attempt to block them out.

'What blue guy?'She spoke aloud too panicked to think them. Then she saw it, Vanessa slashing Nightcrawler's throat.

Rogue gasped stumbling backwards, hitting the floor. She closed her eyes and blocked out the voice's ignoring there sympathy.

No this couldn't be happening, it had to be wrong, Kurt couldn't be dead. She balled her hands into fists digging them into her ribs trying to block out the memories of that night. First Jubilee and now Kurt how many more people would she kill? Who would be next in line to die because of her selfishness Kitty, Logan, Bobby?

The thought of Bobby's death stung Rogue more than the others.

'Rogue?' she looked up to see Storm staring down at her. She felt sick, she knew about Kurt and Storm. He was the first person anyone had know Storm to have a romantic relationship with. The weather witch would never forgive her.

'Are you ok?'

'Em…yeah.' she quickly got to her feet, pushing past the women and ran to Xavier's office she needed to check with him to know if it was the truth, for all she knew it could be another one of Copycat's sick games.

_You should have more faith in me Rogue. _The velvet voice purred in her head.

_Shut up you bitch!_

She ran through the lounge ignoring Kitty as she called her name. She burst into Xavier's office where he was with Moria MacTarrget. Moria quickly jumped away from Xavier as if she had just been doing something illegal.

'Rogue?' Xavier sounded startled, as if he didn't expect her that was a first. 'What's wrong?' Even as he asked he scanned her mind.

'Rogue?' she spun to see a breathless Storm standing in the doorway her eyes wide with confusion and concern.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered before pushing past the women and running to her room.

**-()-**

Scott walked along the halls about to get to the mounds of English papers he had to grade. He made a note to try and never be absent from classes so long again.

He turned a corner and someone smacked into him. He caught them before they hit the ground.

'Rogue? Where are you into in such a hurry?' he smiled making sure not to mention the night before. The Professor had told him everything and he had sworn not to breathe a word.

His smile faded when he saw Rogue was crying. She tried to push past him he grabbed hold of her.

'Hey what's wrong?' he asked.

'Let me go Scott!' she shouted attempting to push past him. Slowly she stopped trying to fight him off and began to sob in his arms.

'Kurt's dead.' Scott froze, and his mind went straight to Jean. He quickly pushed thoughts of his fiancée away and tried to comfort Rogue.

'What happened?'

'Copycat.' That little psycho, she had ruined so many lives in one night.

**-()-**

Mystique stepped out of Magneto's metal room into the forest, her temporary home. She couldn't help but wonder if Pyro was back yet, she was going to have to make sure he didn't visit Rogue again this week.

'Visiting the metal man again?' Mystique jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. 'Jeez darling you're jumpy today?'

She sighed when she finally recognised the British accent. She looked up in the trees to see Toad hanging upside down.

'If you'd been here the past few weeks you'd feel the same.' She explained as he landed on his feet. She gave him a smile, they didn't hug he had attempted before and ended up with a few broken fingers.

'What's on you're mind darling?' he grinned.

'Trust me Mort you don't want to know.' She said making her way through the woods Toad quickly took into step beside her.

'You know I like the gossip love,' She tried not to laugh. 'Barbie getting to you?' He asked using his nickname for Copycat.

'She's dead.'

'Dead?' he was surprised, everybody thought of the girl as invincible.

'I killed her.'

'I know the girl could be annoying love but did you have to kill her?' she chuckled.

'There is a lot you don't understand. She tried to kill Pyro.'

'I'm not surprised. What he do? Spill her nail varnish?'

'No, she didn't like the fact that he didn't want a relationship.'

'Our Pyro not wanting a relationship? I recall all the bloody bugger would talk about is that x-man when he came.'

'Seems he still loves her.' She pressed her lips together wondering what the man would say if he knew the truth, he wouldn't be as understanding as her he would probably hurt the child.

It was at that moment she saw John walking towards them, she suppressed a sigh when she saw he could barely carry himself, he would be sleeping all day again as usual.

When he stopped and feel to his knees Mystique darted for him Toad quickly following.

'Pyro? Are you ok?' she bent down to him and began pulling him to his feet

'I'm ok I just… had a close call last night?'

'What does that mean?' she asked a dangerous tone in her voice.

'We got carried away.' He said in a small voice.

'For Christ sake Pyro! I warned you to be careful and you almost get yourself killed.' she shouted still supporting his weight.

'I'm fine.' He mumbled shifting away from her.

'You can barely fucking walk.' She shouted as he leaned against a tree for support.

'Well a three hour walk will do that to you!' he snapped, she was about to hit him across the head when she remember Toad was there.

'Is someone going to bloody well tell me what's goin' on?'

Pyro looked up and smiled when he saw the man. 'Toad? Thought you were in England?'

'Thought you were smart enough to remember trying to change the subject doesn't work on me?'

Pyro looked at Mystique and they had a whole conversation in that look.

'Fine,' he sighed standing up straight. 'Can I sit down before we dive into explanations because I might collapse?'

'It would be a good enough punishment.' Mystique said pushing past the boy heading to his tent.

-()-

'You're bloody kidding?' Toad shouted on his feet, 'You let the kid do this?' He shouted at Mystique who shot him a glare. John sighed pinching the bridge of his noise.

'I can not control what he does!' she snapped back. John thought about stopping their argument, then he realised it was better Toad got the brute of her anger.

'Like bloody hell you cant.'

She got to her feet poking him. 'Look Mortimer, it is not my job to baby sit everyone who joins the brotherhood!' With that she stormed off.

'You're a fool Pyro.' Toad mumbled staring after the shape shifter.

'I didn't ask for you're opinion.' He snapped lying down on the bed.

Toad turned to face him. 'How do you think this will go?'

'Really Toad I've heard this all before.'

'Well I'm gonna fecking tell you again cause it don't bloody well seem to be sinkin' in! You and you're x-man will last for a while but what happens when we go to war! You gonna kill her?' John stayed silent. 'Are you?'

'No!' he snapped knowing the man would not stop. 'Look Toad you don't know anything! You haven't fucking been here,' he jumped off the bed and pushed past the man. 'So just drop it.'

-()-

Rogue had finally stopped sobbing, after what seemed like an eternity. She was sitting on the bed with blood shot eyes as Scott passed her a glass of water. She thanked him and quickly downed the drink.

'I'm guessing you know everything.' She said once she had finished the glass.

'Xavier really didn't have a choice but to tell me after what I saw.'

She sighed. 'Yeah I guess, it just seems like more and more people know about this "secret".'

He smiled. 'I won't tell anyone.'

'You hate me don't you?' she knew it was the truth, how could he not. She was with the "enemy".

'What?' he sounded shocked, but she couldn't see his expression as she had her eyes firmly locked on the ground. 'Why would I hate you?'

'Because I'm with John?' to her surprise he took her gloved hand, he was never a touchy person. She looked at his face and search for any sign of hatred but saw none.

'Rogue I couldn't hate you for being happy. If I had a chance to be with Jean…' he trailed off, if only she could see behind those glasses, she would see all the pain. 'I wouldn't care what side she was on, what she had done. I'd just love her.'

'Oh… I just didn't think…'

'That stuck up Scott would understand,' he smiled. 'I've changed Rogue, even if I didn't want to.'

'Thanks Cyke.'

'No problem Marie.'

-()-

Logan sat in Xavier's office staring at the ground, so Nightcrawler was dead. He felt a sense of lose, he had always like the little blue fellow even if he was a bit strange. He knew Ororo would be heartbroken.

'You sure Chuck?'

'I am Logan.'

'How's 'Ro doing?'

'Not well.' The man sighed.

Logan thought of Rogue, she would be heartbroken and destroyed. He silently got to his feet and left Xavier's office. He needed to go see Rogue.

He arrived outside her bedroom door a few minutes later. He was about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal Cyclops.

'Scott?' he asked wondering if he was going crazy.

'Logan.' He gave the man a small nod and walked past him. What the hell wake Cyclops doing in Rogue's room?

'Hey kid.' He called stepping into the room. She appeared from the bathroom, her eyes puffy and red.

'I'm guessing you know about Kurt.'

'Yeah I heard, I wanted to see if you were ok, are you?'

'Peachy.' She said sarcastically walking to desk and began rearranging papers.

'Look kid if you want to talk-'

'I'm fine Logan,' she turned her back to him. 'I just… want to be alone.'

'Ok Rogue, I'll see you later.' He slowly backed out of the room hoping she would call him back.

'See you around Logan.'

-()-

It was a Monday morning and Rogue was getting ready for class. She wanted nothing more then to stay locked in her room but Scott wouldn't let her. She couldn't help but wish Logan was the one she who was helping her instead but she would never be able to tell him, he'd never understand.

She tied her hair back and slipped on a pair of white gloved to match her white cotton jumper. She took a deep breath before grabbing her bag and making her way to class.

As Rogue walked the halls she couldn't help but think all eyes were on her, talking about Jubilee, Kurt and more importantly John. She hugged her books closer hoping to get some comfort from them, luckily she had John's Zippo in her pocket.

'Hey.' Bobby appeared by her side smiling down at her and she quickly relaxed.

'Hi.' He quickly took her hand and placed a wistful kiss on her cheek. Rogue didn't have time to feel guilty about her cheating ways all she cared about was keeping Bobby near for the day and having that sense of calm that always washed over her when he was near.

'Missed you.' He whispered in her ear.

She laughed. 'It's only be a day.'

'I know.' The way he was looking at her, it made her blush. She looked straight ahead, hoping he didn't see her burning cheeks. They were about to walk into Scott's class when Bobby stopped and pulled her close to him. Rogue froze and felt her breathing smooth and Bobby's lips hovered centimetres from hers.

'I really did miss you.' Her heart was beating fast, not the same way it did when she was with John but it was still an intoxicating feeling. His hand cupped her face being gentle of the bruises.

'I believe you.' She breathed. Bobby's lips quickly pressed against her and in that brief second his emotions passed to her.

He pulled away a heartbreaking smile on his face. Still holding her hand he half lead, half pulled her into the classroom. Rogue took her seat in a daze her mind whirling from Bobby's emotions.

She had known he loved her but she had no idea just how… much. The think that surprised her most was the fact just how much she liked the fact. She knew it was wrong on so many levels, in the end it would hurt her and Bobby more but she didn't care. He loved her, truly, deeply loved her.

-()-

John walked through the halls of Xavier's school for the gifted, he had made a decision and he was going to do it now before he backed out. Toads words had really set in, he was right, something had to give. He and Rogue couldn't continue to do this dance on a balancing scale, it had to tip one way or the other, and he was going to make sure it fell the right way.

When he reached his destination he stopped outside the door, reconsidering. Was he really willing to take this risk, what if it didn't work out? No he loved Rogue and she loved him but there was always this doubt. What if she didn't love him? What if she was just using him as a toy, something to practice on?

'No.' he said firmly quickly burning the though, Rogue loved him and this was the only way to make sure they could be together and that nobody would be in danger. He was about to knock on the door when the familiar voice of Charles Xavier spoke.

'Come in John.' He sighed and stepped into the room. Xavier was sitting behind his desk grinning here to ear.

'I guess you know why I'm here.'

'Yes, I do indeed John.'

'So what's the answer?'

-()-

Rogue was tired as she walked back to her room after dinner. She had spent her whole day with Bobby, she felt like nothing could touch her when she was with him.

She was so deep in her thoughts about Bobby she didn't notice someone was behind her until arms wrapped around her waist. She was about to scream when there hand clapped over her mouth.

'Guess who?' she instantly relaxed stopping herself from biting down on his hand when she heard John's voice. He removed his hand from her mouth and turned her to face him his hands never leaving her waist.

'You shouldn't do that Johnny.' She whispered, afraid that one for the students would appear in the hall.

'It was too tempting,' he lowered his head burying it in her neck. 'You're too tempting.'

'John stop! We don't want a repeat of last night.'

'Maybe we do, it was fun.' She rolled her eyes.

'Come on.' He pulled away, grabbing her hand dragging her along with him.

'Em… John, my room's the other way.'

'Who said we were going there?'

'What?'

'We're going out tonight.'

* * *

I have to thank KatSin, Pace1818, L1NA3, hotbritt5000, Prince cl0ud9 and Princesakarlita411

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was short but I'm building up to something here.

I hope I got Toad right, he is one of my favourite characters but I've never been able to quite write him.

I know even more tears, I don't think I have gone a chapter without Rogue crying but sometimes people have to get broken to change and the name of this fic is 'I Watched You Change'.

I'm planning for the next chapter to be just fluff, no depression, no crying (ok maybe a little) and no angst yay! *frowns realising has never written a chapter full of fluff before* This could take awhile.

So please review, the more I get the faster chapters get written!


	12. Kissing You

**Kissing You**

"Johnny where are we going?" Rogue asked as he pulled her along the tunnels.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

John chuckled and pulled her close wrapping his arm around her waist. "Don't sound nervous."

"I'm remembering you're last surprise." She grimaced.

"It wasn't my fault it blew up."

"Yeah right Johnny."

"I wouldn't lie to you babe." He placed a light kiss on her cheek as he pushed open the iron gate that led to the woods. The sun was just setting so the sky was burning red, Rogue's favourite time of day.

"Come on." That was when Rogue noticed a car waiting for them.

"John where did you get that from?" she said as he pulled her towards it. She really didn't want to get in a stolen car.

"Don't worry, the Professor lent it to me."

"Hm…" she trailed off as he hopped into the car. She climbed into the passenger seat and suddenly realised this was the car they had taken when William Stryker invaded the school.

"I always wanted to drive this." John said with a grin. Rogue slipped on her seat belt.

"Can you even drive?" she asked slightly worried.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. He reached out and took her hand. "Trust me this is gonna be a great night."

The engine started and they darted off into the night. Rogue stared out the window watching the woods pass by.

"So are you going to tell me where were going now."

"I already told you, out."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Maybe… on one condition."

"And what would that be?" she couldn't help but be wary.

"You take off you're glove's for the night." She laughed, he was insane, she was in love with an insane person.

"You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm joking?' He quickly grabbed her hand and ripped the glove off.

"Give that back John!" she shouted attempting to dive the seat belt stopping her.

He chuckled slipping it into the compartment on his door. She was about to unbuckle her seatbelt and dive to get it when John tutted.

"Ah now is it really smart to go jumping all over me when I'm trying to drive."

"I hate you John." He sighed when she folded her arms and glared out the window.

"Look I'm just trying to make this night special."

"Well the whole idea of things being special is about enjoyment and I won't enjoy it if you don't give me back my glove!" she snapped.

"Well it would be more enjoyable for me if you took off you're gloves."

"Why are people so hell bent on me wearing less clothes!" she snapped.

"I could think of many reasons." John said giving her a long look up and down.

"Eye's on the road!" she shouted hitting his arm.

His smile widened and his eyes went back to the dark road ahead.

"Still mad?" John asked when a few minutes had passed.

"Yes."

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

"Give me back me glove."

"How about I apologise?" She snorted. John was great at giving apologies he used to give one everyday when he lived in the mansion but a sincere one's...

Suddenly he stopped the car and turned off the engine. "Eh… John, what are you doing?" she asked turning to face him. He took her ungloved hand.

"Marie D'ancant-"

"Anna Marie," She corrected as his calm washed over her. He raised his eyebrow. "I don't like the Anna part."

"Anna Marie D'ancanto I love you more than anything on this earth, in this universe. I love you so much I'm even will to make this damn corny speak," he chuckled squeezing her hand.

"I'm sorry for leaving you…. I'm sorry for everything I ever have and ever will do to hurt or upset you. I'm also sorry for the over due apology. I'm just… sorry," All Rogue could do was gape at him. He sounded sincere, more than that, he sounded… nervous?

"But there is one thing I am not sorry for and that is trying to get you to accept you're powers and stop wearing those gloves," He slowly pulled off her other glove waiting for her to object but she was speechless.

"Will you forgive me?" she was even more surprised that this seemed like a genuine question, he sounded worried. She laughed, she couldn't help it.

"Oh John you're so stupid some times. Of course I forgive you I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

He let out a sigh of relief and she laughed again. He really was nervous. John Allerdyce was nervous. Already this night was one of the most memorable.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." She squeezed his hand and he grinned.

"So… do you want to know where were going to tonight?"

"Yes." She said eagerly entirely forgetting about the fight over her gloves.

"A date."

"A date?" she repeated slowly.

"Yep, a date. You know like normal all American teenagers do."

She laughed. "We're not normal Johnny, far from it."

"I know and that's why this date is going to be our normal."

"What?" he grinned at her confusion.

"Up for a walk?"

"A walk? You mean we're here?" She looked around but could see nothing but darkness, road and trees. She turned to question him some more but he was already climbing out of the car. She couldn't help but be a little thrown by his behaviour. A date, a real date? They had never been on one of them. They had gone out before but they were always with someone else, never alone.

Rogue reached for the door and was surprised when it opened of its own accord. She smiled at John when he offered his hand. She took it and climbed out of the car laughing a little.

"I would have never known there's gentlemen buried in there somewhere." He pulled her close and kicked the door shut with his foot grinning down at her. Rogue couldn't help but feel breathless as he looked down at her with a look I his eyes she had never seen before, a new kind of intensity. She felt her breath hitch and her heart rate pick up.

"Come on," John chuckled spinning, bringing her with him and setting off into the darkness. "We can't stand around all day."

"Tease." She mumbled under her breath earning a laugh. Not a chuckle but a genuine laugh, something he so rarely did all she could do was watch him for a moment. He was so beautiful when he laughed he looked like a completely different person, so much happier.

John released his grip on her waist as the reached the edge of the forest and held her hand leading the way. Rogue tried not to groan as she followed the path he made. She hated the woods, even more now than ever. She kept low and treaded carefully trying not to walk into a branch or fall over anything.

Five minutes passed and Rogue was getting annoyed. Where were they going? John hadn't exactly been specific. As if reading her mind John squeezes her hand.

"We're here." He announced stopped.

"We are?" Rogue looked around but there was nothing there, they were still in the woods. He laughed again and she found herself jumping. He really was acting strange.

He moved some shrubbery aside and pulled her through it. Rogue let out a little yell of surprise and fell into a clearing.

For a moment all she could do was stare at what she was seeing. Then she smiled and threw her arms around John. There were in a clearing in the forest that hides a small pond that was more the size of a small lake. This wasn't what made her happy though, it was what John had set up, a picnic. It wouldn't have been anything too special if it wasn't her ideal date. She had never told this to anyone except Kitty.

"How did you know?" she asked letting him go and staring before her still amazed. He laughed again and took her hand puling her towards his little assortment.

"I listen to you Rogue."

"But… how did you get this all set up."

"I had some help." He said with a mischievous smile on his face that made her suspicious but she was too happy to question him.

"Its… amazing." She flopped onto the blanket and looked up into the dark sky filled with stars.

"I was hoping for that reaction." He grinned sitting beside her. He pulled out his Zippo and Rogue couldn't help but pull a face. She wasn't exactly happy that he was going to be at that thing all night but he had just done the most romantic thing for her anybodies ever though of. He sighed beside her and flipped the Zippo open. In a flash the flame grew and shot into the air above eliminating the clearing. She titled her head back and looked up to dozens of little balls of flames that hovered over them making the stars look inconsequential.

"Wow," She sighed as he slid the Zippo back in his pocket. "John this is just… I don't think there are words to describe this. Its… perfect."

"Just like you then." She laughed a little and gave his hand a small squeeze. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close as he could burying his face in her hair. Rogue felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could touch her, like the outside world didn't exist. She let out a breath and relaxed against his chest.

"Kurt's dead." At her words she felt John tense underneath her before he began stroking her hair.

"Was it Copycat?"

"Nobody even noticed for days… we just thought he left like he always does."

"It's not you're fault Rogue."

"I know its not." She lied. Johns grip around her tightened.

"It's not Rogue. I wouldn't lie to you. I love you too much." A small laugh escaped her lips at the thought of John not lying.

"I love you John." He just kissed her hair that was enough.

They stayed like that for hours, Rogue wrapped in his arms under the stars in silence. They didn't need to talk, didn't even need to look at each other for the moment to be perfect, they just need to be together.

Then John sighed and kissed her neck. "I almost forget something." He whispered in her ear. His breath against her skin made her whole body shiver.

Much to her disappointment he let her go and jumped to her feet. She watched as he bent down and fiddled with something. She hadn't even noticed there was something there earlier. Suddenly the soft melody of an acoustic guitar filled the clearing. Rogue smiled as she recognized the beat of her favourite song.

John turned to her with a grin and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" She was taken a back for a moment with the concept of John dancing but quickly nodded her head and placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck getting lost into his neck.

"How did you remember about the song? It has to be over a year since I told you about it." he laughed.

"I remember everything you tell me Rogue."

"You can't remember everything."

"You're favourite colour is blue but you're favourite colour to wear is navy or purple. You're favourite band is lifehouse but you're favourite song is by Trading Yesterday. You broke you're arm when you were five and again when you were ten from climbing the same tree. You hate strawberries but you love everything that's strawberry flavoured and it's the opposite way with chocolate. You're scared of glass clowns but not regular ones. You're favourite book is Pride and Prejudice. You always wanted to travel around the world, you had a map on you're wall of where you planned to visit in America. Do you want me to go on?"

Rogue was stunned. She could feel herself staring at John with her month hanging open but she couldn't do anything else. She knew John loved her but she never knew to that extent. She was pretty sure she would have a harder time remembering her favourite things then he would.

"I…I…" he chuckled at her inability to speech. He twirled her around to the music, which she was only vaguely aware of now. He pulled her back and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Are you lost for words?"

"I… I didn't think you'd remember any of that let alone all of it."

"I thought that's what being in love was about. Wanting to know everything about the other person and loving them regardless." Even though he said this with a smile Rogue couldn't help but see some emotion in the background that she didn't understand.

"Yeah it is." His smile grew more pronounced and he kissed her tenderly.

Rogues hand tangled in his hair and she pulled him closer wanting to make the kiss more urgent, deeper. His warmth spread through her body making her tingle and the love he felt for her took over every part of her body and made her feel as if she was floating. His body pressed against hers and somehow his grip on her tightened. Rogue tried to keep her head straight and not throw all herself in the kiss and get lost, she didn't want a repeat of a few nights ago. It would be so easy though, too easy to loose herself completely in John.

He pulled away and sighed still holding her face. "Holding back on me?"

"Sorry I just don't want to hurt you."

He rolled his eyes. "You can hurt me Rogue but it's worth it. I don't care and you shouldn't either."

"How could I not care?" she demanded trying to step away from him but his grip on her stayed tight.

"Just kiss me Rogue once without holding back. You always hold back some little part of you and I want every part of you, just this once, just for tonight," Rogue bit her lip. She had to hold back, if she wasn't waiting for her powers to kick in what would happen to John? Would she kill him? "Please Rogue." And then she couldn't say no. How could she when he asked her like that, looking at her with his chocolate eyes?

She nodded already preparing herself to let go, just to feel and not think. She took a deep breath trying to calm her and not panic. If she panicked it would make everything ten times worse.

"You won't hurt me Rogue." John whispered just before his lips crushed against hers. Rogue instantly pulled him closer grabbing fistfuls of his clothes trying to pull him closer. Instantly a sort of burning feeling had washed over her making her whole body feel like it was on fire but in a good way. She pulled John closer trying to get more of the fire and be closer to him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned at as his taste hit her tongue. How had she not noticed how good he tasted before? Had she been concentrating that much on her powers? John pulled her closer one hand on the small on her back and the other rubbing her thigh in a way that was making her crazy. Rogue could feel her heart pounding in her ears and Johns beating against her chest, it was making her head spin. John pulled away and she gasped for breath not realizing she hadn't been breathing. He quickly began planting kisses along her neck sending shivered down her body. All his thoughts and feelings were hitting her like she'd never felt them before. She almost felt like she could hear his thoughts and it only said one thing. Rogue.

His lips caught hers again and Rogue wanted to wrap her whole body around him and damn the consquences.

Suddenly John pulled away with a shocked expression

"What's wrong?" she gasped feeling slightly light headed.

"I… nothing." Rogue stared at him trying to make sense of what happened. She was sure that was the first time he had ever pulled away first.

"Nothing," he repeated with a smile. His arms wrapped around her again and the swayed to the music. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest breathing in his scent.

"I love you Johnny."

"I love you too Marie."

* * *

The sun was rising as Rogue laid on John's chest making circles on his chest as she continued to talk about her past. They had been up all night talking, well she talked and John listened. She never expected John to talk about himself, he never did.

"When I was six I stopped talking to my parents for a week because they wouldn't give me a baby brother or sister," she laughed thinking back. "I thought it would be like having another baby doll to play with."

"I had an older brother and a younger sister," Rogue froze at John's words wondering if she was hearing things. She decided not to speak afraid that John wouldn't continue. "Me and my brother were really close. His name was Nick. He was about seven years older than me but we stuck together, took care of each other. It was hard living with mum and…" John trailed off as if for the first moment realizing exactly what he was talking about. He hugged her closer and kissed her hair.

"We better get back." As he untangled himself from her and climbed to his feet Rogue couldn't be angry at him for not finishing. If anything she was ecstatic, for the first time she had hope that John would open up to her, completely. He grinned down at her and extended his hand. Rogue smiled placing her bare hand in his and getting to her feet. She patted her pockets which securely held her gloves and leaned her head on John's shoulder wishing she could freeze this moment in time, like a picture, something she could visit whenever she felt like.

* * *

I want to thank Kazulallan, o0-PYROmaniac-0o, Liz Wyatt, Little Karma, RogueNya, Prince cl0ud9, KatSin and dulcesweet I love you guys!

**A/N: **I am so **so so so so so so so so sorry** for being so late to update but his chapter was hell. Pure hell. I just couldn't write it and at one point just got so sick of it I decided to ignore it for a while but now I am ready to finish this. I'm not happy with how this came out but I thought it was better to post something.

Please review if you do I'll... give you five minutes alone with John. I know ye all want that!

Oh and the song they were dancing to was Everything by Lifehouse.


	13. What if?

**What If?**

John walked into his tent a few hours later grinning ear to ear. He had just had the most wonderful night with his girl. Her face lit up light a fucking Christmas tree when she saw what he was done. He had planned to tell her then, about leaving the brotherhood but he somehow he thought it would ruin the mood. So he planned to grab his stuff, say goodbye to Mystique and pray she would let him go without a fight and surprise her tonight. His grin grew just thinking about it.

He had to admit he was surprised when the professor said he could come back. He had expected to do some begging, or at least promise some shit but Xavier just said yes and that was it. No conditions, nothing. At that moment his view on Xavier changed a lot.

"Pyro," he spun to see Mystique in his tent with an expression that made his grin fade pretty fast. "I need to tell you something."

-()-

Rogue was in bliss, still on a high from her night with John as she arrived in her room. She ran her hands threw her hair, she needed a shower. Spending all night in the woods was romantic but really not good for anyone's hygiene. She peeled off her jumped, dropping it on the ground as she kicked off her shoes. Her mind drifted to John as she walked to her dresser taking her earrings out. She instantly relaxed imagining John's arms around her. That was the only time she felt truly calm when she was in his arms. Rogue fell onto the bed and considered skipping her first few classes to get washed and just stay in her little bubble of her and John.

"Rogue!" she shot to her feet and Kitty phased through her door.

"What happened to knocking Kitty?" Rogue laughed, nothing could bring her mood down. Then she really looked at Kitty, she was still in her pajamas, her hair was everywhere, she had no make up on and her eyes were blood shot.

"Jubilee," Rogue's heart stopped as Kitty spoke and her mind began to whirl. No it couldn't. Jubilee couldn't be dead. She had stopped breathing and prayed that Kitty wouldn't say those two words.

"She's awake."

"Wh… what?" She couldn't believe her ears, she had to be imagining it.

Tears brimmed over Kitty's eyes and she smiled. "Jubilee's awake!"

When the words sank in Rogue shot past her friend and ran as fast as she could to the med-lab.

-()-

One moment. All it took was one moment for John's plan of a new life to shatter. He couldn't go back to the x-man now, he had to stop it, the cure. He knew Rogue would want to take it for him, to keep him safe from her powers. He wouldn't let her do it and he wasn't going to let this "cure" be out in the world.

Mystique was by his side as he digested the news. He took a deep breath and sat up straight his decision made. He would stay with the brotherhood and destroy the cure. Once that was done he and Rogue would go somewhere, together. He smiled at the thought of being with the brotherhood for a while longer, fighting for what he believed in one last time. Being with Rogue meant sacrificing a lot. He could no longer fight for what he believed in, just sit back and watch in happen. He couldn't see Mystique or Toad again, people he had grown to consider his friends would become his enemies.

"Are you ready Pyro?" Mystique's thoughts pulled him out off his thoughts.

"Yeah." He got to his feet following Mystique to Magneto's underground room.

-()-

Rogue burst into the med-lab and her eyes filled with tears at the scene before her. Jubilee was sitting up right wrapped in Withers arms as they both cried.

"I love you Jubilee." He repeated over and over again while she smiled as she held fistfuls of his top. Moira and the Professor stood in the background trying to give the pair privacy.

"Jubilee?" Rogue asked sure that this was all a dream and she would wake up any moment. Jubilees eyes met hers and slowly the smile vanished from her face. She slowly pulled away from Wither who glared at Rogue. She was frozen in place as all eyes turned on her unsure of what to say or do.

"Can Rogue and I have a minute alone?" she asked in an emotionless tone.

"Of course." The Professor smiled warmly leaving the room with Moira while Wither lingered, obviously afraid of leaving her alone for one moment.

"I'll be fine Kevin."

"I'll be right outside." He said giving Rogue a pointed glance before getting to his feet and breezing past her as if she were invisible.

As soon as the doors closed Rogue began to cross the space between her and Jubilee already apologizing. "I'm so sorry! I never knew this would happen, if I though-"

"Don't come any closer." She froze three feet from her friend whose eyes seemed to look everywhere but at her.

"Jubs-"

"I know everything!" she snapped slammed her hand on the bed still looking straight ahead. "The Professor had to explain after everything that happened."

"I'm sorry Jubilee. I didn't know about Copycat and first and when I found out I never thought anything like this would happen." Rogue pleaded wishing she would look at her.

"That's you're problem Rogue," Finally Jubilee and she wished she hadn't. She was glaring at Rogue as if she were the lowest of the low. "You're selfish. Just like John," She gaped at her friend unable to come up with a response.

"Or are you so naïve or so stupid that you can't see the truth. He's using you Rogue," she whispered the last part as if it were a secret. Jubilees stopped glaring at her and she looked straight ahead again as if staring off at something distant.

"I don't know why the hell the Professor is letting this sickening fucking sham of a relationship go on, maybe he thinks this is the only way to you'll get over that murdering, terrorist-"

"Don't talk about John like that," Rogue snapped sick of her talking like that, as if John were a monster and she was a fool. "You don't know him."

Jubilee threw back her head laughing venomously. She looked at Rogue as if she were a child. "So I can call you stupid, naïve but I can't tell the truth about John? That speaks volumes about you're relationship."

"I…" Rogue choked unable to come up with a response.

"What were you going to say? That he loves you?"

"He does."

"You're so sad. He doesn't love you Rogue, I don't think he's capable of love."

"I may not know much but I know he loves me!" Rogue snapped.

"Oh really? Then why is he still there if he loves you so much? No wait I have a better question, why did he leave in the beginning?"

"Because…"

"No answer?" Tears filled Rogue eyes as Jubilee smiled triumphantly, obviously thinking that her message got through. "Do you get what I'm trying to say Rogue? This has to stop!"

Rogue closed eyes as her throat became dry making it hard to breath. She hadn't expected Jubilee to be happy but she hadn't expected this, for her to be so cold.

"You almost got me and yourself killed. Think about what would happen if anyone found out, especially Bobby. Remember him you're boyfriend? How do you think he would react to this? Pyro isn't worth it Rogue."

"You don't know him," Rogue said gently wiping eyes and slowly getting to her feet. "And you obviously don't know me."

"I guess I don't 'cause my best friend had wasn't a cold hearted bitch," Rogue spun and walked to the door as Jubilee called after her. "Think about what I said Rogue. You know I'm right." The doors opened and Rogue stepped past Wither with her head held high, fighting back tears, she wouldn't let him see her cry. She tried to ignore the lump in her throat that was stopping her from breathing and just make it back to her room, just escape.

-()-

John stood outside Mystique's tent waiting for her to emerge. She was going on another mission and he wanted to say goodbye, not knowing how long she would be gone. The blue women slipped out and gave him a small smile as Toad followed her.

"Will you be ok with just Toad?" she asked obviously thinking of Rogue.

He shrugged. "If he gets out of line I can put him in his place."

"You bloody well wish," Toad snorted passing him. "In case you forget I taught you everything you know."

"You're just jealous that I do it all better than you."

"Boys." Mystique said in a warning tone.

"How long do you think you'll be?" John asked trying not to show how much he didn't want her to leave. She gave him a small knowing smile.

"A week, maybe two. Infiltrating a high tech facility isn't as easy as it sounds."

"Come on love." Toad called as his way through the forest.

Mystique lightly touched Johns shoulder and looked at him with her golden eyes. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone this time. I don't want to have to some back and kill someone else to protect you again."

He grinned. "When have I ever done anything like that?"

"The innocent act doesn't suit you Pyro."

"Act? I never act," She rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when John grabbed her arm. "Thanks Mystique, for everything you've done the past few weeks." She looked slightly baffled for a moment before smiling and taking after Toad.

* * *

I want to thank alexmonalisa, musichangover and o0-PYROmaniac-0o for reviewing! Ye get five minutes alone with Pyro but after that he's mine again.

A/N: So a short chapter it's really a build up to the next where something big is gonna happen! So PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	14. Shattered

First I have to apologize for taking so long to update. I know I am a very bad person but this chapter was the hardest I've ever had to write. I must have written it at least fifty times each one completely different. So I hope you stuck around and I promise that I will never take this long again. Ever. Ok so on with the story.

* * *

**Shattered**

A week had passed since Rogue had fought with Jubilee in the med-lab and it had been the worse week of her life.

Rogue wanted nothing more than to see John and ignore Jubilee's words that slowly ate away at her. But the longer he stayed away the more everything got to her. Maybe he wasn't coming back? She tried to ignore the doubting voices in her head, (these ones all her own) but she couldn't.

She tried to act normal going to classes, staying out of her room after dinner but it was a challenge. She hadn't seen Kitty all week either, she was spending all her free time with Jubilee in the med-lab.

Rogue shook herself trying not to think about her. She sat in her room at her desk attempting to do the English homework Storm had given. She had, had the book open for the past hour and was still on the first page. Her brain refused to absorb anything. She growled in frustration as a knock sounded on the door. She quickly jumped from her seat, glad for any form of distraction.

She opened the door and grinned when she sae Bobby leaning against the doorway.

"Hey Bobby." An easy smile spread across his face and Rogue's heart sped up.

"I think this is the happiest you've looked to see me." He observed. Rogue ignored the little pang of guilt and laughed him off.

"Don't be stupid."

"Well Storms got some new films. Do you want to watch one?" He sounded hopeful.

"Sure." Bobby grinned and took her gloved hand as she closed the door.

-()-

John laid on his blow up mattress with the portable radio playing in the background as he stared into the flame of his Zippo. He was forced to sit and wait for them to announce the mother fucking cure and it felt like slow torture. No slow torture was more entertaining. He hadn't gotten the chance to see Rogue or even explain to the Professor why he wasn't coming back.

He growled in frustration slamming his Zippo shut. He ran his fingers though his hair trying to relax as his tent zipped open. He glared at Toad as he stepped into the tent, he wasn't in the fucking mood for him.

"Mystique told me you lost that bloody thing." He said pointing to the Zippo.

"I lied." He said coolly ignoring the green man.

"They caught Mystique." John froze and looked at the man.

"What?" he got to his feet fuelled by anger. How the hell did she get caught and why the hell were they standing around instead of going after her.

"They caught her as she was trying to escape. We don't know where there holding her."

"How the fuck do we not know that they have her and not know where the fuck she is?" he demanded getting to his feet and kicking the bed.

"They've got these new mobile prisons. On the move 24/7. No set routes. Bloody brilliant really." John glared at the man, contemplating burning his fucking tongue. Toad sighed and gave him a look he couldn't understand. "She'll be fine Pyro. We've all gotten caught at least once before. We'll get her back."

John took a deep breath trying to kill his anger. He was on edge and he was shaking all over. He knew there was only one way he would calm down.

"I'll be back." He told Toad grabbing his jacket and storming into the woods.

-()-

"I didn't get it." Rogue giggled as she walked hand and hand with Bobby back to her room. "If he was all powerful and could turn into anything wouldn't he have just killed him straight away? And the whole fight with honour thing? That was even worse. If he broke his promise in the beginning why not do it again when he actually has a chance of dying?"

Bobby smiled. "It was a pretty bad movie."

"I think films have a rule," Rogue said thoughtfully. "Once they get to the third film there just really bad." Bobby's laughter echoed through the halls as they reached her door.

"That one did follow it," He smiled slowly faded and he reached out, gently brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"We don't so this enough."

"What?"

"Spend time together."

"I know. I'm sorry. I know I've been distant-"

"Hey it's not your fault. I love you. That means I love you no matter what."

"I love you too Bobby." She smiled giving his hand a squeeze. Bobby slowly inched forward much to Rogue's surprise until his cold lips touched hers. She melted against him and pulled him closer wanting to get lost in him and the love he felt for her. She wanted to forget about Jubilee's words and for the first time in her life about John. The way Bobby kissed her was the polar opposite of John. He treated her like glass, as if she could shatter at any moment. His kiss was different but brilliant in its own way. His lips parted and his tongue slipped into her mouth causing shivers run through her whole Bobby. She gasped into his mouth and she grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him closer before he could stop. She crushed her body against hers and his hand went to the small of her back making delicate patterns that made her body long for him even more. Suddenly Bobby pulled away a huge smile on his face.

"I don't want to push you too far." He panted still holding her.

"You can push." She whispered breathlessly. He laughed and gently touched her cheek.

"You may be handling to more but if I kiss you again I won't be able to stop and I won't want to." Rogue felt herself blush and Bobby laughed again. He leant his head against hers and gently kissed her hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rogue." He sighed and he untangled himself from her.

"Bye Bobby." She gripped the door handle and turned to Bobby before opening the door. "I love you."

His smile grew even bigger if possible, probably realized that if was the first time she had been the first one to say it. "I love you too." He called before disappearing around a corner. Rogue walked into her room feeling on a high before a little bubble of happiness shattered as she saw John sitting on the window ledge staring at the flame of his Zippo. His face was expressional and an irrational fear spread through Rogue. She quickly shook herself, John would hurt her. She slowly closed the door and took a few hesitant steps into the room.

"Enjoy you're make out session with Bobby?" as a dark expression spread across his face. He continued to stare at the flame.

"I-I," Rogue stuttered unable to come up with anything. Her throat closed up and nothing would come out.

"Oh and don't bother even trying to come up with an excuses. I had a rather good view. Thanks by the way for opening the door a crack."

"John-"

"Was id fun? Is he a better kisser than me?" he finally looked at her and a wicked grin spread across his face. As if he were truly enjoying this. "Who the hell am I kidding? I know he's not better than me but you might have enjoyed it considering you _love_ him."

"Will you let me explain?" she begged finally finding her voice.

"Oh I'd like to here this great explanation. So why do you love Rogue? Who are you lying to? Me or him?"

"I'm not lying to either of ye." He laughed bitterly.

"Oh this is priceless. You love us both." He jumped off the window ledge still laughing.

"Don't get all high and might on me John. What about Copycat huh? You never told me about her and I heard you out!" Rogue snapped but instantly regretted it knowing that shouting was not going to get her anywhere.

"Was I with Copycat? No. She was a crazy stalker. Did I ever string both of you along? No. And did I ever fucking tell her that I loved her when I was with you? No!"

"I'm not string you along." She said horrified that he could even consider it. "You're the one who walked out on me! You're the one who ended everything thing with us not me!"

"I made a fucking mistake. I already said I was sorry."

"Well that doesn't fucking make it better. That doesn't take away the pain I went through and the fact that you're still there. I just… leave the brotherhood." The words came out of Rogue's mouth before she could register what she had said.

"What?"

"I want you to leave the brotherhood. I want you to come back here and be with me. I'll break off everything with Bobby. I won't talk to him again if you come back."

He stared at her with wide eyes before his gaze fell to the ground. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I just… can't."

"Bobby would." Rogue gasped as the words left her mouth and she slapped her hand over her mouth as Johns pained expression morphed into one of anger.

"Oh I get it now."

"Johnny I didn't-" John pushed her aside and reached fro the door. She spun and snapped as his hand reached the handle.

"Go on! Walk out on me again like the coward you are. No matter what you say about Bobby at least I know he loves me enough not to leave me."

That was when John spun and shoved her against the wall. Rogue let out a little cry as her breath was knocked out of her and John pinned her against the wall.

"And I'm fucking glad I'm not Drake because I don't have to be stuck with a pathetic excuse of a mutant for the rest of my life!" Rogue gasped as she felt her insides shatter at his words. He glared intensely at her his grip on her shoulders so tight it brought tears to her eyes. He suddenly let go of her as if her skin burned and stepped away. He reached into his pocket and dropped his Zippo at her feet.

"Take it. Knowing that you owned it even temporarily had ruined its meaning for me." And with that he walked out the door slamming it shut.

Rogue stared after him as she sank from her knees. What had just happened? How had everything just spiralled out of control? She didn't want this. She wasn't going to let John walk out on her, not again. Rogue's muscles quickly kicked into action and she snatched John's Zippo from the ground before climbing to her feet and flying out of the room after him.

Rogue ran through the halls faster than she would have thought possible headed for the tunnel door she knew John used. She clutched his Zippo tightly in her hand as adrenaline pushed her on. She turned a corner just in time to see the tunnel door slam shut. She quickly ran towards it and through all her body weight at it. It slowly rose and she quickly rolled under in too impatient to wait for it to full open. She scrambled to her feet ignoring the dirt that coated her body and set of running again. As soon as she saw John's form in the distance she called his name. She felt sick with relief when he stopped and spun glaring at her.

"What the hell do you what?" He spat when she finally reached him. She doubled over and panted for air, just getting enough to talk.

"I love you John and I know you love me. Everything just got out of control back there. We both said things that weren't true." Rogue ignore the voice in her head the told her that she was lying. That she had meant every single word.

John's chuckling echoed through the dimly lit tunnel and he grinned.

"There's where you're wrong Rogue. I don't love you. I never have actually. You were just some fun. Something fun to play games with."

"You… you're lying."

"Oh Rogue you really are an idiot. I left you. Twice. If that isn't enough evidence to fucking convince you that I don't care about you I don't know what the hell will." Tears filled Rogue's eyes and it took all her energy not to double over and sob.

"Have a nice life Rogue. See you on the battle field." He winked at her before turning and disappearing out of sight.

Rogue gasped for breath and she fell to her knees. She clutched her chest as she and she literally felt someone punch a hole in her heart. So this was what it felt like to have you're heart shatter. It was worse than when John had left her on the jet. At least before she could have lied to herself. Convinced herself that he had loved her, at one point but now she knew it was just a game. A sick game.

* * *

Thanks to musichangover, alexmonalisa, Princesakarlita411 and o0-PYROmaniac-0o for reviewing. I totally heart ye guys and this time I'll give you ten minutes alone with Pyro before I steal him back for myself!

A/N: So I know that most of ye have read this and screaming at Rogue for Kissing Bobby and wondering what the hell in wrong with John to say those heart breaking things at the end. All I have to say is I'm sorry but it had to happen (no matter how much it killed me inside). They both need to grow and without this they can't.


	15. Speechless

**Speechless**

One month had passed since Rogue had last seen John and it felt like a year. She wasn't sure how she had gotten back from the tunnel that night and she didn't really care. One minute she was sobbing on the damp cold floor and the next she was in her bed with Scott looking over her. She guessed that Xavier had sent him to get her. Scott tried to talk to her, comfort her but she couldn't muster up the will to care or even reply.

She hadn't moved from her bed. Logan would come in every so often and force her to eat. Bobby tried to talk to her everyday but she ignored him. Kitty had used her powers to get through the locked door but Rogue had practically attacked her and she hadn't tried again. Jubilee hadn't even attempted to see her and Rogue couldn't even muster a tiny emotion at the thought that her best friend didn't give two shits about her.

She felt empty. It was like when John had left he had not just taken her heart but taken everything else with it. She laughed bitterly. Of course the bastard would take everything with him. Shattering her heart wasn't enough he had to take everything she had left.

_Stop this right now Rogue. _She was surprised when Bobby's voice seeped into her head. His presence was always the weakest in her mind, the easiest to ignore but at that moment she couldn't block him out.

_Don't you dare let him win. Yes he played some sick game with you and you thought he loved you but by doing this, by locking yourself off from the people that love you you're just letting him win. Do you want that? Don't let him hurt you anymore._

"You're right," Rogue didn't care that she was talking to herself nobody was around to hear. "You're fucking right."  
That was exactly what John wanted. To see her sitting around in depression and knowing his little game had fucking messed her up. Well she wasn't going to let the fucker get to her. She was going to be strong. She was going to push through all the pain. She hadn't been herself in a long time, the day John left her on the jet. Even when he came she only felt complete when he was around. Well no more. She would be happy without him. She would be able to function without that god damn fucker.

Rogue climbed off her bed, kicking her blankets across the room as she went. She checked the time and smiled when she realized when she would make some classes. She ran a brush through her hair and tied it back. It was too much of a mess to leave down. She quickly changed into some fresh clothes and grabbed her books. She was two steps out the door when she turned around and grabbed Johns Zippo, slipping it in her pocket. She ignored the little voice in her head that told why she took it.

-()-

Bobby felt sick to the pit of his stomach. Rogue had slipped into her depression one month ago and Bobby couldn't help but wonder if this had been his fault. She had broken down right after they he had kissed her. He couldn't figure out how that could have affected her but deep down he knew he had some part of it. She refused to see anyone. Logan had been forcing her to eat but that seemed to be the only think he could get her to do. Kitty had phased into her room and had come out with a bloody cheek. And Jubilee… well Jubilee was acting as if nothing had happened. She didn't even acknowledge her absence and it was really starting to piss Bobby off. She was her best friend right? _She sure is hell isn't acting like it. _

"Hey Bobby," Kitty smiled as she sat beside him. He gave her a weak smile and went back to absentmindedly poking his food.

"You really should eat something." Kitty suggested.

"Not really hungry." Kitty sighed and turned to Piotr. Yeah so not eating wasn't going to help anything but he felt fucking helpless. The girl he loved was locked in her room slowly killing herself and he could do nothing about it. He knew there was only one thing that would make her better and he knew that wasn't an option. John wasn't coming back. Part of him wished he never saw him again, after everything he had put Rogue through. While another wanted his best friend to come back and to make Rogue better even if that meant he could never be with her again. He'd get over it only caring that she was happy.

"Jubilee's sitting with _Kevin _again." Kitty hissed. Bobby looked up to see Jubilee in a far away corner, her head on Wither's shoulder with a small smile on her face.

"Has she even tried to see Rogue?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"No. I have no idea why. Every time I bring it up she just ignored me." Kitty sighed in defeat.

"Yeah well I'm going to find out." Before Kitty could say anything Bobby was on his feet and making his way over to Jubilee. He cleared his throat loudly when he reached her side. She slowly and reluctantly drew her eyes off Withers face and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Bobby."

"Have you been to see Rogue?" The smile quickly vanished from her features at his question and her expression became emotionless.

"No."

"Why the fuck not?" Wither gave him a pointed look telling him that if he swore at her again he would have no problem getting involved. Bobby ignored him and stared Jubilee down as she avoiding his gaze.

"Because I don't want to see her."

"I know what the hell this is about. You blame her for what happened to you." Jubilee finally met his gaze and glared at him.

"Yes I do."

"Wow you're a selfish bitch." Wither was on his feet in the blink of an eye. Jubilee quickly jumped to her feet and whispered something in his ear and she gripped his shoulders tightly. He slowly sank back in his seat and Jubilee turned to face Bobby.

"I'm not selfish. It was-"

"Don't you even think about saying it was Rogue's fault. She wasn't the one who attacked you. So stop acting like a childish bitch and start acting like the friend you once claimed to be." Bobby didn't stick around to listen to what she had to say next. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the cafeteria ignoring the stares that followed.

-()-

Rogue made her way through the halls and clutched her books tightly as she tried to ignore the stares. She was going to make it through the day. Even if it killed her.

"Rogue?" she spun and smiled when she saw Bobby staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hey," The words had barely come out of her mouth when Bobby had wrapped her in a hug so tight she was lifted off the ground. "Miss me much?" she giggled as he put her down and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"You have no idea." He held her close for a moment before letting go and taking hold of her hand.

"I missed you too." His smiled brightened if it was possible.

"Are you headed to get something to eat?" he asked and his tone sounded strange but Rogue shrugged it off.

"No I was just going to head to class."

"I'll walk you." She smiled as the set off down the hall.

"So anything good happen while I was away?"

"No. Same old boring Xavier's," he pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "This place sucks without you."

-()-

John stared at the ceiling of his tent as time ticked by. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had left Rogue. He had stopped counting the days. She hadn't loved him. How could she love him and be that way with Bobby? She was just using him. He ignored the little voice in his head that told him otherwise and turned the volume of the portable television up. He had been watching the news non stop now and they still hadn't announced the cure and he was about to go out of his mind. He needed something to fucking do. Something to get his damn mind off Rogue.

He slowly created a fire ball and watched as the flames danced along his finger tips. He got lost in the warm feel of the fire, turning off his thoughts and blocking out his emotions. It was working well until his tent zipped open. He was about to scream at Toad to fuck off when a green haired girl stepped in, an angelic smile on her face.

"Lorna?"

"Hey Pyro," he stared at her for a moment before she sighed. "Well where's my hug?" He chuckled and closed the space between them wrapping the girl in her arms. John had a soft spot for the sixteen year old girl which had nothing to do with the fact that she was Magneto's daughter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he put her down. Lorna opened her mouth to open when she was interrupted.

"Mags called for reinforcements." John looked at the mouth of the tent to see Elixir lazily holding the opening open. He was surprised to see him. John thought he would have left with his brothers' departure. Hell anybody would have left after everything that happened. Another head poked through the opening, a blonde girl he didn't recognize.

"What are you guys doing? Oh," She said when she spotted John. "You must be Pyro. I'm Wallflower. I'm new."

"Ok everybody out of the fucking tent." John said pushing them out. He stepped outside and winced at the brightness.

"Jeez Pyro you look like shit." Lorna said pulling at his shirt. He batted her hand away and folded his arms.

"Staying in the woods isn't the fucking Ritz."

"Well you would have loved my mission," Elixir grinned. "I didn't even have a tent."

"It wasn't that bad." The new girl, Wallflower said in a hurt voice. Elixir grinned and slung his arm around her.

"Course not Doll face. I found you didn't I?" Wallflower blushed and elbowed him half heartedly in the ribs.

"So can anyone tell me about the sudden reunion?" John asked.

"What do you think? Mags is calling in the Calvary with this whole cure bullshit." Elixir said still smiling. John remembered when he first met the mutant, he found it hard to believe that he was better for anything then medical help. He was too happy, too full of optimisim to seem right for the type of brutal life that came with the being part of the Brotherhood. Then he saw him and his brother in action and he knew behind that angelic smile that there was a seriously fucked up person.

"Well we can't do anything until it's announced or until we find the source."

"That won't be long with Mystique on the job."

"I hope she gets back soon." Lorna whispered with a fare off look.

"Well this has been fun," Elixir said grabbing hold of Wallflower. "But we have some training to do. Laurie needs to home her skills if we going into battle soon. She's a manipulator." He added the last part with a glance at John.

"A manipulator of what?"

"Emotions." The blonde girl gave him sympatric smile which he didn't like. Sensing it she looked away and dragged Elixir away.

Lorna let out a heavy sigh as the two disappeared. "I better go see dear old dad and show him my new skills. I'll come back later to help you listen out for the announcement. Kay?" He nodded and she flashed him a blinding smile before bouncing off.

John went back to his tent and flopped down on the bed. Things had just got more interesting at camp.

-()-

Rogue poked her food absently and tried to listen as Kitty chatted animatedly to her. Bobby held her hand under the table and she knew that that and John's Zippo were the only thing getting her through the long day. Trying to be happy, normal even was harder than Rogue had thought but she hoped that trying would be enough to get her through.

"So we have training tomorrow. Are you coming this time?" Kitty asked with a hopeful voice.

"Uh… yeah." Rogue realized just how long it had been since she was in a dangeroom session. The thought of kicking imaginary bad guy's asses brought a ghost of a smile to her face.

"Yay." Kitty squealed like a 13 year old fan girl and gave Rogue a quick hug. Bobby and Piotr chuckled both trying to mask it as a coughing fit. Once Kitty was done squeezing the air of Rogue's lungs she shot Bobby and Piotr a pointed look and the immediately stopped laughing. Kitty could be fierce when she wanted to be.

Rogue eyes wandered around the room as Kitty launched into another story. Everybody was laughing around her and she wondered if she was the only person who felt lost.

She saw Jubilee on the other side of the room, her head on Withers shoulder. They were both staring intently into each others eyes and Rogue looked away. The moment seemed so personal between them she felt as if she was invading their privacy by looking. It wasn't like she should care. Jubilee had cut off all ties with her that was obvious. She hadn't looked her one once in the last three days she had been back at classes. She was pretending Rogue didn't exist.

Another person I've lost. She thought bitterly and turned back to stab her food. Bobby squeezed her hand and she looked up to meet his gaze. She could see all the love and worry swimming in his blue eyes and it slightly broke her heart. She loved him but not in the intense way she loved John. He knew that, although he hadn't voiced it she could tell from the way he said certain things but yet he still wanted her. It felt nice to know that someone she cared about cared about her too.

She shoved her plate away and stifled a yawn.

"I'm going to head up to my room. I need to finish my homework."

"Oh. See you tomorrow?" Kitty asked.

"Sure." The brunet gave her a blinding smile before returning to her conversation with Piotr.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bobby said with an easy smile. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and reluctantly let go of his hand. She left the room as fast as she could as she pulled John's Zippo from her jeans pocket. She clutched it tightly in her fist and instantly drew comfort from it.

She made her way through the near deserted halls, everybody was still eating. She tried to stop John entering her thoughts but it was hard when she was alone. She would go through all the moments he would kiss her hair, touch her cheek, and tell her he loved her. They used to be some of her happiest memories but now they were eradicated. It had been a lie. A beautiful lie.

Rogue quickly berated herself and changed her train of thought. She was concentrating on her school work, trying to plan her English essay when she walked straight into Logan.

He caught her before she could fall and planted her back on her feet.

"Be careful kid."

"Thanks." He let go of her and she stepped back, pulling at her clothes.

"You ok?" she could hear the double meaning to his question.

"I'm fine Logan."

"You're a terrible liar kid." A small smile played across her features.

"Maybe I'm not ok but… I'm trying. Really trying this time. I have to move on." He smiled at her.

"Good to hear it kid."

"Thanks Logan. For trying to be there for me."

"I'm always here for you kid." Rogue was surprised to hear the emotion in his words and resisted the urge to hug him, knowing how uncomfortable it made him. She gave him a rare genuine smile.

"Well I have to go do my homework. I'll see you later?"

"Sure kid." She walked past him and had taken two steps before he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She let out a gasp of surprise and looked at his face to see it a mask of rage. Before she could ask what was wrong he grabbed her hand and ripped John's Zippo from it. Rogue heart stopped and she stopped breathing, her lungs refusing to work.

"Where did you get this?"

* * *

Thanks to alexmonalisa, sage and Your-Guilty-Pleasure. What can I say beside that I love you guys and you're reviews!

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I've been away from Fanfiction for a few months. Between computer problems being sick and exams I haven't had time to breath but now summers here and I plan to have this story finished before I go back to school do or die. My reviews have dropped lately, have people given up on this story? I beg you don't.

Well I really enjoyed writing this chapter even if it is mainly a filler. The time of crying and depressed Rogue is gone, well she's slowly going. I have to admit I loved writing the Bobby and Jubilee scene. I had to tone it down a bit because it got really carried away. Wither is way too protective of Jubilee, even if it is understandable.

And i metion Elixir. If you've read my other fanfictions you know I cant resist having my golden boy in it. I love him way too much.

So review if you liked the chapter. Review if you didn't. Hells just please review. I die without them.


	16. I'm About to Break

**I'm About To Break**

_She walked past him and had taken two steps before he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She let out a gasp of surprise and looked at his face to see it a mask of rage. Before she could ask what was wrong he grabbed her hand and ripped John's Zippo from it. Rogue heart stopped and she stopped breathing, her lungs refusing to work._

"_Where did you get this?"_

Rogue's mouth hung open as Logan dangled Johns Zippo in front of her. She was frozen in shock and horror, unable to think. Slowly her mind kicked.

"John gave it to me. After he saved me."

"Don't lie to me kid. I saw him walk out of the mansion with it. There's no way he could have given it to you… unless he came back." Logan's eyes were distant and she could see the wheels turning in his head. She prayed that he wouldn't figure it out. Begged every god she could think of to at least give her this. As usual they ignored her.

"Is that why you've been acting that way you have? Have you been seeing him?" Rogue felt sick as her heart tried to break through her chest. She tried to come up with a lie but her voice had vanished. If Logan found out the truth he would be disappointed in her, maybe even hate her but worse he would go after John.

_Why is that bad? _A little voice spoke in her head. _He hurt you. Used you. Why the hell shouldn't he pay? _

Rogue quickly shook herself. She wouldn't get revenge on John. If she did would she really be any better than him?

Logan's grip on her arm suddenly vanished. She met his gaze to see a mixture of anger and disappointed burning in his eyes. He spun without another word and stormed down the hall. Rogue had no doubt where he was headed. She took a deep calming breath and followed after him.

-()-

John watched as Wallflower and Elixir spared. Toad had given him a break from watching the news, which he was grateful for. If he heard another news cast his was going to lose his mind. Or blow up CNN.

Wallflower was surprisingly a good fighter for such a small thing. She dodged Elixir's blows with a grace that he had only seen Mystique manage. While Wallflower was a picture of cool Elixir was drenched in sweat and panting for breath.

"I thought you said you've never done anything like this." He panted glared at her. She brushed her blonde hair from her eyes and smiled sardonically.

"I haven't." She kicked out but he caught her ankle and pulled her forward, throwing her to the ground. John winced at the impact. Wallflower swung her leg and clipped his knee. Elixir stumbled and she used the time to get to her feet. With one swift move she grabbed his arm and he hit the floor. John looked at the now unconscious Elixir and gave Wallflower a questioning look.

"I put him to sleep" she said smiled as she wiped sweat from her brow. "Feeling tried apparently counts as an emotion."

"That's a handy power you have."

"I have limits," she shrugged and strolled towards him sitting on the ground beside him. "I can't use my powers too much without it sapping up all my energy and it's damn hard to get across the right emotion. Making him fall asleep was only by luck. I had just as much of a chance of making him cry."

"Now that's something I'd want to see." John instantly began to play with a fireball, letting the flames lick his fingers. Wallflower sat on the bolder beside him.

"And I can sense people's emotions. It effect's my mood… I can feel how much pain you're in," Instantly the flames evaporated and John gave the girl a warning look. Letting her know that the subject was off limits but she didn't take the hint.

"I'm here if you want to talk. I know that I shouldn't care but you're emotions effect me. It's hard walking around feeling so broken, depressed and knowing that the emotions don't really belong to you."

"I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Nobodies ever told me that before."

"Well most aren't as good at reading people as I am," John quickly decided the best tactic was to ignore her. He went back to playing with fire, concentrating on it instead of the girl beside him. He wasn't in pain. He was angry. Angry at Rogue. Angry At Bobby. His family. The world. He wanted the whole thing to burn.

"Yeah well if you ever want to talk I'm here." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and jumped to her feet before wandering away.

-()-

Jubilee sat in Xavier's office and clutched Withers hand tightly with excitement. It was taking all her restraint not to cry out in happiness. She and Wither were x-men. She had never thought the day would come, especially when Rogue and Kitty got on the team before her.

She glanced at Wither and gave him a dazzling smile. He looked impassive but she could tell he was excited. Most people couldn't read Wither. They thought he was a heartless bastard. He wasn't, he had just grown up thinking that he couldn't show how he felt. Now he just had trouble with expressing any kind of emotion. Well one's that weren't anger.

"Thank you so much Professor." Jubilee jumped from her seat and wrapped the man in a hug.

"You're welcome Jubilee but I want you to realize that this is a big responsibility."

"I totally do." She nodded eagerly as she let him go. She sat back beside Wither and he immediately caught her hand.

"And Wither I know…" The Professor trailed off, frowning.

"Em… Professor?" Jubilee asked hesitantly. He gave her a small smile.

"I think we'll have to continue this later."

"Why?" Her question was answered when the door flew open and Logan stormed in followed by a tearful Rogue. Rogue pulled at his arm as he charged at the Professor.

"Please stop Logan."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Logan demanded as he slammed his hand down on the coffee table that separated Jubilee and the Professor. It took her a while to realize that he had something in his hand. John's Zippo.

"We can discuss this in a moment Logan but first-"

"We won't talk about this in a moment. You let him back in here! Back into Rogue's life! What the hell is wrong with you? You saw what he did to her the first time and you just let him waltz back in and do it again?"

"It was my choice." Rogue shouted still pulling at Logan's arm. Jubilee realized she was trying to get John's Zippo back. Logan ignored her and continued to glare at the Professor.

"John had nothing but good intentions in coming back here." The Professor explained calmly.

"He's a murderer Charles. A cold blooded murderer and you did nothing to stop this… affair he had with Rogue."

"Just shut up!" Rogue screamed and this time she got Logan's attention. She quickly snapped the Zippo off the table and glared at him.

"It was my choice to be with John. I loved him and I wont regret being with him for as long as I could even if he was lying to me. Yes I've been seeing him for the past few months but it's over now."

"What were you thinking kid?"

"Do you want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking that I wanted to be happy because Johns the only person I care about in this world. The only person I love."

It was then that Wither squeezed Jubilee's hand. She had almost forgotten he was there. She looked up at him to find him staring off. She followed his gaze and her heart stopped when she saw a pale faced Bobby Drake standing at the door with Kitty, Piotr and a few other students.

"Rogue." Jubilee said loudly before the girl could say anything. Following her gaze Rogue spun and her whole body went rigid when she saw the crowd.

"Oh god Bobby I didn't mean-" He didn't let her finish. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Rogue ran after him. Jubilee stared after her and felt her throat close up. Wither wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder blocking out thoughts of Rogue.

-()-

"Bobby please stop!" Bobby ignored Rogue's pleas as she pulled at his arm. He couldn't talk to her, couldn't look at her.

She had been with John for months while they were together. He thought of all the times that she had been happy, when she had seemed on the mend and he now knew that was all because of John. Maybe he could have gotten over the whole John thing. He had always known that she had never loved anyone as much as she loved John but…

_Johns the only person I care about in this world. The only person I love__._

Her words went through his head over and over again. The fact that she had cheated on him with John he could have gotten over but that fact that she didn't love him. That she had lied, he wasn't sure he could get over that.

"Please listen to me Bobby," She grabbed his arm and he stopped turning to face her. She had tears in her eyes and he wanted to comfort her but something stopped him. The pain that knowing she didn't care.

"What I said back there was a lie. I care Bobby. I care about you."

"It wasn't a lie, this is. I see it in your eyes."

"I'm sorry Bobby. I love you."

"But never the way you love him," She opened her mouth but quickly closed it. "How long? How long were you with him behind my back?"

"I-"

"Please Rogue. I have to know."

"I'm not with him anymore."

"Who ended it?"

"Wh- what?"

"You heard me." She gulped and looked away and her silence was enough. He pulled his arm away from her, one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"I can't do this right now." He turned his back on her and felt something inside him break. He ignored the pain and went to his room.

* * *

Thanks to musichangover, dulcesweet, alexmonalisa, rain and Your-Guilty-Pleasure for reviewing. I LOVE you guys!

A/N: This has to be my fastest update in a long time. This is a chapter is mainly a filler. I'm hoping I'll get to make the next one longer. I might be gone for a few weeks so I can get my computer completely fixed. I'm really hoping that wont be the case but if it is when I come back you will have a lot of updates. I swear. So please review I live for your guy's feedback!


End file.
